The mistakes we make
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: "He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to do it!" I yelled -but why would the believe me? He's after all 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . . *drabble fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so yes, I'm writting another story. With all the chaoes with Rob ad Kriss, I felt like writting again. I'm sure it's all a stunt so in Honor of all My ROBSTENS here is this story. . .**

**BTW my stories will be updated normally again :] so go check them out plz: The contract will be finish by next week too. . .so stay tun****e**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

_"Bye Bella!"_

I waved at my dear mother as she drove away. Shaking my head, I headed up the stairs of the school entrance, walking swiftly to my favorite spot, a bench under the tree_._

_I_ could already hear the morning comotion against the students as I pass by them.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Yeah I've heard she's stuck up"

"She looks rich if you tell me"

"She was weird but cute"

I rolled my eyes at all of their commentaries of the poor new girl. I already felt sorry for her, this was going to be a long day.

Sighing I took a seat on the bench, pulling my book out. Soon I was engrosed reading.

That is until I felt someone come and stand beside me. Looking up I was met by hazel eyes.

There infront of me stood a petite, pixie looking girl. She wore denim jeans and a white top with a pink vest. Her hair was straight down.

She smiled nervously at me, was this the new girl?

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, the new girl" my guess correct

"Hi Alice, I'm Isabella Swan but feel free to call me Bella" she smile widely at me.

"Nice, your the only one that wasn't gawking at me curiously or glaring at me. And instantly knew we would be great friends" she explain

I laugh "might as well get use to it, this is Forks junior high. . .and yes I guess we could be friends" I replied

"okay, so how old are you?"

"I turn fourteen next week and you?" I ask

"fourteen, so what you reading" she sat beside me, I giggle she was one curious girl.

"Romeo and Juliet" I said "really?"

"My brothers had to read and do a project about that book last year at their old high school, to say the least Em hated it, an Eddie loved it" she giggle

"You have two brothers?" I ask

"Yes. . .well Em is my brother, Eddie is-" she got cut off by the bell ringing anouncing time for class.

"Hey what class you got?" I ask, she handed me her schedule "awsome we have every class except for study hall together you have dance that period. Oh and lunch too" I smile

"Yaaay" she squeal, I just laugh at her.

By the end of the day, her predicament had turn true. I coul tell we would be great friends, I learn she came from Alaska, her father took the job as the new Surgeon here in Forks hospital.

She like pink and shopping, she was shock when I told her I hated shopping but we were good after that.

"Bella thanks so much for showing me around today, I'm glad we met. We should hang out sometime" she hugged me once more

"Yeah we should, hey you can come to my birthday and bring your brothers, I have my cousins leaving with me too they go to the high school" I invited her

"Really that will be awsome, will be there Bella"

_And that's when it all started. . .and I met him. . ._

* * *

__**A/N: hey guys so how was it? this is just an intro, to see how many r interested I know it was kind off boring it'll get better I promise. This story will be updated every two day during the week while I finish my other drabble**

**Plz drop me off a review and let me know how this is**

**-Angie**


	2. set up date?

**A/N: Wow guys I was please we the ammount of feed bac I got thanks for yhur support here is the next chapter.**

**'Go Robsten!' we can do it :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

_"_Your here! You wont believe who Jas and me met at school today" I heard as I open the door to my room, spotting my cousin laying on my bed

Rolling my eyes I replied "Let me guess you met, the Cullen boys?"

She stare at me wide eye "How do you know?"

"Lucky guess. . .nah, I met their sis Alice at school today" she nodded

"Yeah they mention her, I'm glad you made a friend. Anyways, both of them are nice, but Emmett is just so. . .umm great" she gush

"You like him?" I teased, she huff in annoyance.

"Whatever I-" her cell phoney chime, she took it out and smiled

"Sorry B, Tanya is here to pick me up for the mall" she explain as she stood up heading towards my mirror.

"How do I look?" she ask, I look at my cousin.

She was totally the opposite of me; tall, blond and blue eye, while I was pale, brow eyes with dull mahogany hair.

"You look great" she smile giving me a hug "Thanks" she said before heading out my room.

I sigh taking my copy of Romeo and Juliet out, I was just getting comfortable when someone knock my door.

Really? what's wrong with everyone interrupting me and my reading?

"Hey honey" mom enter, I looked up from my book and nodded curtly.

"Your not going anywhere? its friday" she ask

"Nah, I'm gonna read me some Romeo and Juliet" she rolled her eyes

"Bella, your fourteen aren't kids your age supposed to party and shop and maybe have a boyfriend?" she wink

"Ugh mom, I prefer to stay home and read, plus y'know what I think about love. I think-" she cut me off

"Yes honey, you believe that when the right guy comes he will be your soul mate and yadda yaada" she sigh

"Mom so what? I believe in real love" I said starting to read again, she sigh really hard.

"Well I doubt it exists, but for the mean time get ready were having guest for dinner" I looked up

"Guest?" she nodded

"Your dad invited the Blacks, Billy his wife Sue and their son Jake" I groan

"Is this a set up?" I ask

"of coarse not hon, we just thought you would like to see Jake again he is your _friend_ after all" she smile too sweetly for my taste.

"Exactly my friend, will Jas be there?" she shook her head

"No he went on a date with Kate an well I'm sure y'know Rose went shopping with Tanya" I nodded

"Okay" she smiled and left, of coarse this was a set up.

Rose was with her bitchy friend, Tanya who by the way hated my guts cause I was no 'fun'. While Jas was with his crazy girlfriend Kate and I was here stuck on a set up 'family date'.

I got ready, not really worrying on wearing nothing flashy, simple jeans and a t-shirt my hair tied in a pony tail, no need for make up.

The dinner was okay, the Blacks were nice.

"So how was school Bee?" Jake ask, as the parents chatted together.

Jake was fourteen too, but he attended La push middle school. He was taller than me, he had russet skin and black eyes.

"Good made a new friend" he nodded, yep awkward. . .

"So Jake. . .do you have a girlfriend?" mom ask him

He looked at me and blush "no Mrs. Renee" he replied smiling at me

Like I said awkward. . .don't get me wrong he's awsome and all, but I didn't like him like that.

"Oh that's nice, Bella here doesn't either, right hon" my mom said, making my dad and Jake's parents laugh.

I smile or more like grimace "riiight, um may I be excuse I got some homework I wanna finish"

Mom glare at me "Its friday I'm sure you can-" I cut her off

"Yeah, but I wanna finish it early" with that said I went upstairs.

I'm sure mom will lecture me later, but whatever I don't want to give Jake false hope. I don't like him like that, and I'm sure he likes someone else.

I looked at the calendar on my wall, next saturday was my birthday party. It wasn't a big deal, but having Renee as my mom and Rose as my older cousin it was.

They will use whatever excuse they could to throw a party. . .

_But never did I imagine that, that would be the best day of my life. Yet the beggining of a hard . . ._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so how was it? drop me a review plz and tell me how it was thanks for your reviews and the favorites and alerts thanks guys.**_  
_

**Next update: Wednesday! :]**

**-Angie**


	3. Invitations

**A/N: Tnx for yhur awsome reviews can i get more plz? anyways I am so excited bout this story specally seeing yhur guesses as to what Bella and Edward do? haha anyways more to come Edward is still not on the pic he soon will promise**

******Btw I hav a twitter account if yhu wanna follow me its for my stories as for the info plz ]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

The week-end had gone by slow, considering that my mom and Rose spent it by making sure we had everything ready for this Saturday.

I had been dragged to the store to pick up my dress and the invitations. And even last minute decorations, I swear they acted as if it was their birthday.

Shaking the thoughts of this week-end off my head, I headed down stairs. But I was quickly usher out the door by my mom, mumbling something about being late.

Rose and Jasper had already left to their high school, and I'm sure Charlie, my dad had left towards the station. Since he was the chief of police he had to be there early.

The next ten minute ride to school, was spent with my mom gushing over this new work out she was trying at the gym and her new manicure she was going to get done today.

I just nodded at the right places, sighing happily when she park infront of the school. Waving goodbye to her, I walk over to my bench.

Only to find Alice sitting there already, she smile widely as she saw me coming.

"Hi Bella" she hugged me

"Hi Alice"

I sat down as she started telling me about her first week-end here in Forks, but the bell cut her off short.

"Oh Alice, here" I handed her my party invitation.

It was shaped as a blue book with my name in the front, she smiled and hugged me.

"So who else are you inviting?" she ask

I shrugged, I didn't have much friends other than her, Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Everyone called me 'Ms. Goodytwoshoes" among the students since I never did nothing fun other than read.

But of course everyone knew my popular older twin cousins; Rose and Jasper, so everyone wanted to attend.

As if on cue, before I could reply to Alice, I saw the 'popular' crew walking my way.

"Hi Bella! I was wondering if we could all get an invite to your awsome party" Jessica the head cheerleader ask sweetly as she twirled her hair.

Rolling my eyes, I took the twenty other invitations out of my bag only keeping two for Angela and Ben, giving the rest away.

When I was done, I turn to see Alice shaking her head in disbeleave.

"Bella? why did you do that?" she ask

"Do what?"

"Give the invites out to people who just want to party, but doesn't even bother on talking to you" she said

I shrugged "they know my cousins, so either way they will show up, so I might as well get rid of the invites"

She nodded looking weirdly at me, but I shrugged it off.

The rest of the day was boring, everyone kept talking about the upcoming week-end, and how amazing my party was going to be.

Most of the part I tried ignoring them, or just nodding at their 'how cool can I come?' comments.

Is not like it was going to be different from other years. . .so I just shrugged it off like no big deal

_But how wrong was I. . .That, that green eye guy will show up and change my life. . ._

* * *

**A/N: so here it is guys plz review and tell me howw it is?**

**Next update: friday :]**

**-Angie**

**god bless :]**


	4. One sweet dream and Tanya

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the next chpt thanx for yhur awsome review but can we get 10 before the next update? anyways where almost there to meet our dear Edward :] lol I know sum of yhu are excited about knowing what's going on between ExB but yhu'll see**

******Btw I hav a twitter account if yhu wanna follow me its for my stories as for the info plz ]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

"Wow Bella, are you excited about tomorrow?" Alice ask

Today was Friday, and everyone in school was buzzing about my party, I think I was the only one not that excited

"Yes Alice, why woudn't I. It is my birthday after all" I said to her, putting my happy facade on

She rolled her eyes at me "Bella you don't have to lie to me, I know you don't like all the attention on you" she whisper

"Well. . ." I mumble heading to the cafeteria, Alice followed me hooking her arm with mine.

We grabbed our lunch and headed to the table on the back

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if you had invited hmm. . .Mike" Jessica ask as she stood infront of me.

"Hi Jess. . .and I'm sure my cousin Jas invited him" she squeal and hugged me and the waved back as she left.

Mike was a senior at Forks high school also, he played in the football team with my cousin Jasper, and Jessica had a big crush on him. Even though he never reciprocate the feeling to her.

"She's a little desperte huh?" Alice snicker, I just giggle "I guess"

The rest of the day passed by and I was glad the day was over, so I wouldn't hear all the people saying fake 'happy birthdays' to me.

I waved goodbye at Alice as mom picked me up. Once we arrived, I notice the front yard had been cleaned up for tomorrow.

"Bella! hey, I'm glad your here" Rose yelled as she came out the door, behind her was her 'friend' Tanya, Jasper and his crazy girlfriend Kate.

"Hi Rose" I greeted smiling

"Bella so good to see you" Kate hugged me, I hugged her back

Even though she was one crazy chick -not litterly, she just drank too much and party too much and shopped way too much- I liked her.

"Nice to see you too" she smile, as Jas hugged me.

They left afterwards leaving me with only Rose and Tanya.

"So Bella, Tanya here offer to do your make-up and me your hair" Rose gushed, I felt horrified at the thought of Tanya doing my make-up.

I turn to see Tanya, she was tall with long legs, her strawberry blond hair was in curls and she wore a little too much make-up for my taste, but she was pretty.

"Yes Bella will you like that?" she fake smile

"Huh, no thank you. Both of you know I don't wear make-up and-" I started, but Tanya cut me off.

"ugh Bella dear, see with that plain and pale face you look boring and well with the clothes you wear. Well let's just say how are you going to get a boy friend hun" she whisper yell

I scoff "whatever is not like I care what _you _think, by the way don't bother on fixing me up Rose" I mumble as I pushed Tanya out of my way.

"Bella don't take it the wrong way, Tan was just trying to help" Rose yelled

I just went upstairs to my room shaking my head. I locked the door to my room then laying on my bed.

Every year it was the same, Rose and Tanya would try to fix me up as mom gushed over how many great 'friends' I had.

It was all a charade a sham, a beautiful sham, but a sham none the less.

I fell asleep listening to music not bothering going down stairs for dinner.

_"I'm near, I will love you and only you. . .there will be nobody else, but you"_

I open my eyes from the short sweet dream, I sat up in my bed, my Ipod dropping in the floor on the process.

I looked around, who was that guy? I couldn't see his face, but it felt so real.

"Bella, what are you still doing in bed! c'mon the day is short before the party" I looked up to see my mom looking at me shock

I nodded dumbly, still lost as she walked out. I shook my head, walking to the restroom.

It was all a dream. . .nothing to worry about. . .

_But my heart told me otherwise, he knew what would happen today. . .there was no stopping now. . ._

* * *

**A/N: here it is, excuse mistakes they are all mine review plz btw will be meeting Edward soon ayye lol **_  
_

**Next update maybe: Sunday ^.^**

**god bless **

**-Angie**


	5. we met

**A/N: Hey guys so tnx for all the amazng reviews keep them coming, here is the next chpt enjoy and drop me a review plz. **

**********:]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

"All done" Rose whisper as she ziped my dress up.

I walked over to my mirror and gasp at _my _reflection. I looked older, Rose had spent all morning getting me ready for my party.

I had pleaded with her that it was not needed, but like always she didn't listen.

I was in a silver sweetheart strapless dress, that clung to my body. It had three layers of frills that ended on my knee and a royal blue sash around my stomach.

My make-up consisted of foundation, mascara and silver eyeshadow with a dip of blue on the edge giving a smokey look.

My usual wavy mahogany hair was in soft curls around my head, giving me a sexy yet sophisticated look.

I turn to see Rose smirking

"So?" she ask, I rolled my eyes

"Okay, okay Rose, you did a good job" I hugged her

She shrugged "I had a good gurl to do it on"

I smile as she walked out to her room, I shook my head. Another crazy birthday party coming right up.

After everyone was ready, I was ask to stay upstairs until everyone arrived.

I could hear the doorbell ringing and the laughs of my 'friends' coming here to celebrate my fourteen birthday party.

At seven Rose came in with Alice behind her.

"Your friend is here B, by the way come downstairs in five. You'll be announced by the D.J." Rose mumble heading downstairs.

I pulled Alice inside my room, she squeal

"You look stunning Bella" she smile

"Thanks, so where you leave your brothers at?" I ask

She shrugged "Em brought me, but Eddie stayed behind he had to do some. . .stuff. . .but he'll come in a little" she explain nervously

I nodded "cool, well come on. They are about to announce me" I sigh.

She link her arm with mine as we headed downstairs.

I could hear giggling and music downstairs, once I set foot on the last step everyone turn to look at me.

People cheer and congratulated me as they saw me, while I smile and thanked them politely.

"Let's give a big applause to the birthday girl" the D.J. sang, while everyone clapped

I saw some highschool guys eyeing me, but I ignored it.

The party was going great, but I was getting bord. I notice Alice staring at Jasper too much.

"Al? why are you staring at Jas?" I ask

She turn to me "Me? no, not at all just looking around. . .hmm I'm going to the bathroom" she yelled heading upstairs.

I shook my head, I spotted Rose in a corner talking with a big burly guy, who looked scary.

I walked over to them, and once I was infront of the guy he didn't look that scary.

"Hey B, this here is Emmett Cullen, Alice brother" Rose introduce

"This is my cousin Bella" he smile at Rose's words

"Hi lil'lady" he grin, dimples showing on his face

He reminded me of a big bear, I wanted to laugh as he walked over to me giving me a bear hug

"Okay. . .I can't breath" I gasp, he laugh letting me go

"Well sorry there Bella, hey mind if I invite your cousin to dance?" he ask looking over at Rose who was blushing

"Nope not at all, go ahead have fun" he nodded taking Rose hand and heading to the floor to dance.

Once again, I was alone on my birthday. Surrounded by people, but alone none the less.

I sigh heading out to the front porch, I sat under the swing couch.

Everyone was inside having a good time, and I was glad for them. It was my party, but whatever.

"Not having fun huh?" I turn my head to see a guy sitting beside me.

But not any guy, but an angel. He was tall, and muscled with messy redish hair and green captiving eyes.

He smile crookedly at me, I blush remembering that I hadn't answer him.

"Oh hm. . .no, not really I'm not a party type much. You?" I ask

Even though I didn't know this handsome guy, I felt at ease talking with him.

"Not really, I don't party much either but my friend and sis convinced me to come" he explain in his velvety voice

"Oh" I felt nervous beside him, I could feel this electric current around us. I wonder if he could feel it too or maybe I was just intoxicated with his hooney suckle smell.

"So what is such a beautiful girl like you doing at a party she doesn't like?" he ask.

I did the mistake of looking at his hypnotizing eyes, and felt butterflies on my stomach.

"Hmm well you see, is not because I want to but because I _ha__ve-" I got cut off_

By someone before I could finish "Hey Bee" we both looked up to see Jacob.

"Well beautiful, I guess I'll see you around" the green eye guy whisper standing up and going inside the house.

I sigh, I felt Jacob sit beside me "Brought you a present" he handed me a pink box

I thank him, we talk for a while but my mind wonder to the mysterious green eye guy. . .

_That was the first day we met. . .and. . ._

* * *

**A/N: so there it is guys review plz *cute pout***

**Next update: Wednesday :]**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	6. green eyes

**A/N: Hey guys so tnx for all the amazng reviews keep them coming, here is the next chpt enjoy and drop me a review plz.**

**Follow me on twitter Angelicanunez10 plzzzz :]**

**********:]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

On monday morning I woke up and got ready for school. I put on my normal jeans and t-shirt with my black converse.

Grabbing my backpack I headed downstairs.

"Bella why is Jacob's present still here?" my mom handed me the pink box, which had landed there after Jake and the 'guests' left.

"Hmm I don't know" I mumble settling it on the counter, my mom snatched away from me and open it.

"Bella look at what Jake brought you" she gushed, I peer inside it.

There was a beautiful bracelet that holded a carved wolf and two tickets for the movies and a note.

I nodded "Is pretty" I turn to grab a granola bar, but my mom pulled me back.

"Here put it on" she grabbed my hand and attached the bracelet, I nodded again "well aren't you going to read the note?" she ask

"Why is it so important?" I ask, she fiddle with the card and took it out "Bella, happy birthday I wish you the best and I would like to give you this as a symbol of our friendship and this tickets for a day out - Jacob" my mom read

"Aww Bella look at him, he is so sweet" she gushed again, rolling my eyes and grabbing my granola bar I went outside to the car.

"Bellaaaa, aren't you going to call and _thank _him and go and use the tickets?" she ask locking the door as I climbed the car.

The drive to school my mom spent it prying me to call Jake, I put my earbuds, ignoring her. And after ten minutes we arrived.

I quickly got off and walk to my usual bench

"Bella" Alice hugged me as I sat, I smiled

"Your party was amazing, people are still talking about it" she exclaimed

"Yup I am sure they are" I sigh

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house?" Alice ask hopeful, I turn to see her smiling.

"My brother Emmie told me that, he is going to ask Rose, Jasper and _Kate" _she spit the last part out "To the movies, so it'll be me and you" she finish

"Sure, but what about Eddie your other brother" I ask feeling tingly as I said his name.

"Oh his going to study for a test, apparantly a friend of his offer to come and _help" she sigh angrily_

_"It sounds like you don't like his friend" I pointed out, she shrug "I don't she is such a skank, she came on friday to 'study' but more like flirt with Eddie" she shook her head_

"Uh really, what's her name?" I ask, but the bell decided to ring interrupting our conversation.

We both sighed and headed to class.

By the end of the day we headed to the parking lot and waited for our mom's.

"Bella come on, I have an appointment for my doctor" my mom yelled when she parked infront of me "Um mom I was wondering if I could hang out with my friend Alice tonight" I ask nervously.

My mom's face changed completly and grin "Yeees of coarse you can, about time for you to go out. Do I need to pick you up?" she ask

"No Mrs. You don't my mum will take her" Alice replied happily "Oh call me Renee please" my mom giggle, obviously happy that I was going out.

"Mom your appointment" I told her, she snapped back to reality and waved a goodbye and soon pulled away.

"Well that was my crazy mom"Alice giggle "Look there's my mum come, her name is Esme" she explain pulling me from my arm to the black Mercedes.

"Hi mom, this is my friend Bella, B this is my mum" she introduced as we climbed "Hi Bella nice meeting you" she smile warmly

"Hi Mrs. Cullen" I nodded curtly, she laugh "Please call me Esme" she giggle as she pulled off the parking lot.

The rest of the ride was full of Alie chatter, but I noticed they lived on the outskirts of Forks. She went inside a path and we stoped infront of a beautiful three story high mansion.

"Wow this is your house? is amazing" I sigh as I stared at the house in awed.

"Yes, but come on. Mom we are going up to my room" she guided me up some weird stairs and by the time we arrived I was lost, soon I was inside the most pinkest and girliest room ever.

She had every single thing a girl would want in her room.

"Well imma go get some snacks then give you a tour of the house, make yourself at home" she said slipping out.

After minutes of looking around her room, I decided to go check out what was taking her so long.

I was so distracted from where to go, I bumped into someone and hard.

Looking up to see who I had bumped into, I was met with the same mysterious green eyes that belong to the gorgeous guy. . .

That was the second time I saw your beautiful emerald eyes. . .

* * *

A/N: so here it is drop me a review plz and follow me on twitter :]

God bless

-Angie


	7. Edward?

**A/N: Hey guys so tnx for all the amazng reviews keep them coming, here is the next chpt enjoy and drop me a review plz.**

**Follow me on twitter Angelicanunez10 plzzzz :]**

**********:]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

My breathing hitched on my throath. the green eye guy looked concern and confused.

"Beautiful are you okey?" he ask concern as he steady me from my arm, I could feel the electric current passing through us.

And I didn't fail to noticed how he called me beautiful.

"Y. . .yes. . ." I whisper pathetically, but he smiled crookedly at me, making my insides flutter. I blush feeling nervous and self concious.

"Thank you" I said as he let go off my arm and I immediatly missed the contact.

Really? what was wrong with me?

"Beautiful what are you doing here?" he ask confused, his green emerald eyes meeting my dull brown ones.

I was about to respond, when I heard footsteps on the stairs. We turn to see Alice with a tray of fruit and two cups of orange juice.

She looked confused at us

"Eddie? Bella?" she mumble, she walked up and smiled nervously

"Bella this is my. . .brother Edward, this is my friend Bella from the party remember" she explain fidgeting with the tray.

Edward's eyes widened in shock, and I felt a pang in my chest as I realized what he must be thinking.

I am just another pathetic little girl that is friend of his little sister. . .and then it hit me.

The gorgeous guys with green eyes from my party is Alice, my friend brother. I don't know why but I felt sad thinking all this through.

"She. . .is _your _friend?" he ask shock, Alice eye brows furrow and she nodded "yes by the way-" I heard foot steps on the stairs again

"Your _friend _is here to _study _with you" she said coldly, I turn to see. . .Tanya?

Tanya is his study buddy?

"Eddie!" she smiled seductively and ran to hug him, Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Hi Tanya, and I've told you, my name is Edward not Eddie" he mumble taking her off his arms

"Sorry Edd- Edward. ." she turn and saw Alice and me standing there "Bella? what are _you _doing here" she smiled rudefully at me. "Alice hey kid, nice to see you again" she added sweetly

I rolled my eyes, and replied "None of your business Tanya. . ." with that I turn meeting Edward's eyes which were full of different emotions I couldn't point out.

I heard Alice mumble a "Whatever" and follow me to her room.

"Ugh she gets on my nerves" she spat settling the tray on her study desk.

"Hmmm" I mumble thinking about _him _of coarse he would like someone like Tanya, what was I thinking. . .

Why am I even thinking so much about this?

"Bella!" I looked up blinking quickly to see Alice snapping her fingers "are you okay? you zooned out and you didn't hear me" she said worried

"Oh um. . .yes. . .just thinking. . .Alice I think I should head home" I mumble, feeling overwhelmed with all this new emotions.

I didn't know why I was feeling like this, I felt confused and . . .

"why? you just got here. . .is it because of Tanya? because I will go and pull her blond fake hair" she hiss upset

I giggle "No, is not that. Just that. . ." I couldn't lie, I was such a bad lier

"Ugh Bella please don't let that. . .skank ruin our afternoon. . .I don't know why Edward started talking to _her _y'know" she mumble taking a sip of juice, handing me the other one.

"Okay Al, I'll stay" I whisper, she squeal and grin. . .and soon we were watching a movie.

But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. . .

"Ready B, mum is going to take you. . .by the way she said we could have a sleep over this week-end me and you please?" she ask pouting

I sigh and nodded "Okay" I gave in

We were getting out of the room and heading down stairs when I saw Edward leaning against the wall while Tanya murmured something and kissed his cheeck

"Ugh" Al groan, I felt a pang on my chest and looked away.

"Edward, will you pass me my coat" Alice ask sweetly pushing Tanya out of the way making her stumble

"Yes Allie here" he handed her, her pink jacket

"Thanks Ed. . ." she looked at him in the eye and it look like they had a silent conversation and soon it ended

"Come Bella let's go" she pull my arm as I stared at Edward, who stared at me intently the same emotions in his eyes as earlier.

_I know now, what those feelings meant. . ._

* * *

**A/N: okay things r getting heated up, btw genre is going to change soon to hurt/comfort btw **_  
_

**IF WE GET 12 REVIEW I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY, i know the chpts r shot but it is a drabble but plz review :] and let me know ho this is going :]**

**Luv ya**

**-Angie**


	8. mom's and inccidents

**A/N: Hey guys so tnx for all the amazng reviews keep them coming, here is the next chpt enjoy and drop me a review plz.**

**Follow me on twitter Angelicanunez10 plzzzz :]**

**********:]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

I tossed and turn as I thought about him.

My head spin and my chest ache as I remember Tanya kissing his cheek, I was beyond confused.

Why was I feeling this? I had never felt like this before. . .

Once again I fell asleep thinking about _him _and his beautiful hypnotizing eyes.

_"I love you" he whisper_

_"Always will. . .remember that I will never let go off you" he promise, I couldn't see his face but I could recongize the voice._

_"I love you too, please don't go. . ." and soon the dream vanished._

I woke up a sweaty mess, gasping for air as the dream faded away. This was the second time I dreamed about this guy, and something about him was familiar.

But I just can't remember who he reminded me off, I sat up and look around my room and spotted my clock.

5:30 a.m.

Sighing I stood up grabbing clean underwear, jeans and a T-shirt I headed to the bathroom.

The warm shower relaxed my tensed muscles, and I stoped thinking for a while.

. . .

After I freshen up and got dress, I walked back to my room.

It was nothing like Alice's modern room, instead it was medium size. With grey walls and blue stars on the sky, my study desk which holded my computer and pens, papers, note pads and much more.

On another wall was a whole shelf of books, books I loved and read several times. Even though my mom hated it, and on the last wall was full of artistic posters like; shakespeare, music, movies. . .

And of course the big walk-in closet, which wasn't even full, it contain my jeans, converse and t-shirts.

"Bella" I heard my mom knock "come in mother"

She walked in smiling ear to ear "so how was your 'hang out' yesterday" she giggle like a school girl.

Renee, my mother was more of a child than I will ever be. I called her the girl on a woman's body.

"Good, met Alice mom and her brother. . ." I faded out lamely.

Apparantly my mom expected to hear more since she exhale slowly.

"Well Jake came by yesterday" she grin, I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I smiled

"Really? why?" she smiled even wider at my question

"He ask if he could take you friday to see the movie, with the tickets he got you" she finish.

"What?" I whisper yell "and I said you could" she added

Oh dear god, I am stuck with poor Jake on a set-up date again.

Then I remember what Alice said

"But my friend Alice invited me over to her house, for a sleep over" I tried whining like the spoil girls I watched on t.v.

"Really? hmm well you can leave your stuff with her, then go to the movies with Jake and return to her house for a sleep over" she plan standing up

"Okay Bella" she smiled one last time before sliping out

That meant I had no choice, I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs. Three more days for friday, and I was already dreading them.

. . .

School was the usual, but weird part was that Alice was brought by her brother.

Yes. . .her brother. . .Edward

I tried acting like I hadn't seen them, but of course my clumsy self had to emberrased my self and I tripped.

I scraped my knee and hand, but I could hear the people laughing around me. But what matter to me was what Edward thought.

Before I could stand, I felt strong pair of hands helping me up. I felt my face redden as I saw it was Edward.

"Oh God, Bella are you okay?" Alice ask concern

I wanted to cry, but that would be bad infront of the school students and Edward here.

"Bella hey, don't cry" he whisper

Hah, great a little tear slipped out, traitor tears, yes he might as well think I am a baby. . .

"Are you okay?" I saw his concern and worried eyes, and my heart skip a beat at how close he was.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. . .

He smiled, that smiled that made my insides flutter. . .

After the inccident, the only thing I could think off was him. . .the day passed by, but I didn't care because I thought of him only. . .

_I should have known that day was one of the first ones, you were going to show up and save me. . ._

* * *

**A/N: yaaay 12 review lol can we keep them up? so someone said they didn't know what a drabble fic is. Let me tell yhu is a fic r chapt under 1,000 words so most of my chppts will be that long r shorter but if we keep up the reviews I will update daily okay?**

**So hmmm Edward who wants a pov of him? it will be short cuz I don't wanna reveal much off him yet so tell me plz :]**

**luvz **

**-Angie ^.^**


	9. movies

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

The week came and go, and soon it was friday. The day I was dreading the most, don't get me wrong Jake was a super great friend.

What bother me was what my mom thought, I am sure she thought me and Jake would have a 'realationship'.

"Bellaaa? oh god, is true you got a date" Rose whisper yell, as she came in Tanya hot on her heels.

I rolled my eyes "Is not a date Rose and I'm going for a sleep over afterwards" I mumble

"Really where?" she ask, Tanya looked bored as she stared at her french manicure nails.

"Yup the Cullens, Alice invited me" I added as I grabbed my bag and stuff I needed to drop at Alice's before I left to the movies with Jake.

"Cullens?" both of them ask, I nodded "yes, Rose _you _can join if you want" making it clear only she was invited, not Tanya.

Rose smiled "Of course I will, Tanya you have to go to Seattle right" Rose stated "Yes, sadly I do" Tanya whisper her eyes hooded with this strange emotion.

I ignored her and smiled at Rose one last time before walking out

"Oh I'll see you there Rose" I waved heading downstairs, I felt nervous thinking about spending the night at the Cullens, meaning I will be under the same roof as him.

Edward Cullen.

I still couldn't decided what I was feeling, but I already had a clue. . .and it was scaring the life out of me.

"Bella, Jake is here. . .come I'll take 'ya two, to the movies and then pick you up" mom explain as I eneter the living room.

Jake was sitting there looking nervous, he looked up and I noticed a small pink flower on his hand.

"Hi B, I brought you this. It is for your beauty and umm our _friendship _y'know" he handed me the rose.

I took it thanking him, but what I didn't like was how he said 'friendship'.

The drive to the cinema was awkward, mom practically made us talk our at least tried. She didn't have much luck with me though, which she glare at me for.

"Have fun kids, I will pick you up at seven" mom yelled as she pulled off the cinema. I sigh and turn to see Jake fidgeting nervously.

"What movie do you want to see?" he ask, I looked up at the board, I was pretty sure I looked nervous too, but I shook it off.

"Um Twilight sounds good, I read the book" I mumble, pointing at the movie "cool, okay" he handed the tickets and we went in.

Just like the book, the movie was amazing. I loved Robert, he was so amazing, he reminded me of Edward.

Edward. . .

Great I am thinking about his green eyes, and his bronze disray hair, and his honey suckle intoxicating smell.

Okay, I know I sound like an obssesd girl, sue me, they gus is. . .hynotizing.

Yes I was right, I was falling for the brother of my friend. This wasn't right, it was not but how do I tell this to my heart?

"So Bella. . .I was wondering if we could hang out sometime" Jake ask nervously, when the movie finished.

I nodded he was a great friend so why not?

It couldn't hurt. . .

"Sure Jake, I'll go down to the reservation soon" he grin at my response.

My mom picked us up and soon I was standing infront of the Cullens house. Walking up to the door, I knock and waited my body reacting differently than I expected.

I close my eyes as I heard the door open "Beautiful" I heard him whisper, I slowly open my eyes and met his emerald ones.

"Edward. . ." I sigh, even though we weren't touching I could feel the electric current around us.

"Um Bella, my. . .sister is upstairs go ahead she is waiting for you" he mumble opening the door for me to come in.

I turn to thank him but he was gone, my heart sank, and I wanted to run to him and hug him, and. . .and know what exactly my body, mind and heart crave. . .

Him. . .

_I should have know it was the forbidden fruit, just like adam and eve, we sin. . ._

* * *

**A/N: there it is guys thank for yhur reviews I would have updated earlier but my cell internet acted up and deleted my file and I had to type it up so yeah review plz yes thank yhu sooo much luv ya**

**-Angie**


	10. Rose's past

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she saw me open the door to her room. I smiled at her enthusiasm and went in.

"Hey Al, by the way I invited Rose hope that doesn't bother you" I whisper, she rolled her eyes "Of course not B, Rose looks cool" she said.

We spent the next couple of minutes moving stuff around her room and settling my stuff.

"Knock, knock. Hi can I come in" I heard Rose ask, I grin, she came "Yes Rose" she open the door and waved coming in.

"Hi B, Alie" she hugged us, she was taller than both of us of coarse "drop your stuff there" Alice pointed.

"Okay guys well let me do real intro, since I know Rose you haven't really met Alice formally" they giggle at this

"Okay Alie this is my cousin Rose she goes to the high school and she is a senior there, Rose this is Alice my _bestfriend _goes to the middle school with me and we are both eight graders obviousy" they hugged each other again.

"Nice you two are nice kids, so what are we doing first?" Rose ask "Umm truth or dare?" Alice offer.

"Okay" we sat in the center and put an empty water bottle "me first" Alice spin the bottle and landed on Rose.

"Rose truth or dare?" Rose thought about it "Um truth"

"Okay Rose why do you leave with Bella?" Al ask, Rose looked at me and I shrugged "Um well. . ." she mumble

"My twin brother Jasper and I used to leave with our parents. . .but um, my dad is an archeologist and he likes to go around the world and find _interesting _stuff, my mom would stay with us. . .but eventually she found my dad was cheating on her with

a women in Eourope, so she called him out on that, he didn't care and ask for divorced. My mom was so worried about what the people were going to say, that such a good 'marriage' had been destroyed.

That she started drinking, her drinking turn into smoking until she would land at the bars. Jas and me were nine at the time, by the time divorced got tramitted we were both ten, and our mom didn't care" I saw tears slipping off her eyes, I moved to hug her.

But she continued "My mom kept custody, because dad was 'occupied' around the world with his job, she stopped caring about life and us, and she didn't get money nor payed the rent, the money we got from dad she would use it for her drinks

One time she took us to a club, Jas and me were eleven and we watched how she destroyed her self, we tried hard to stop her. But she never listen, That night was the most horrible of all, I was walking to the bathroom of the bar. . ." she stop her eyes glazin with memories.

I knew what was coming and I hugged her thight "Shh Rose you don't have to if you don-" Rose cut Alice off, and spoke again.

"I left Jas watching over mom, and as I went in a guy grabbed me and he push me inside he was like twenty, he pushed me to the ground and I try I try fightng him off. But he was stronger than me and he ripped my shirt off, By the time Jas walked in the men had me naked and he had touched me with his hands

He didn't really penetrate me and raped me but he touched me. . .Jas broke a bottle on his head and soon the police came. . .after that we were taken by the child services, and next thing we know the only family that took us in was our uncle Charlie my mom's brother" she finish.

Alice hugged her too "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to ask you that" Al whisper, Rose laugh bitterly "No it's okay it was my decision to speak, I've never shared this other than B and her family and of course the police people" she mumble

"Do you want some Ice cream? since I've ruin this?" Al looked apologetic, Rose nodded "B can you go downstairs and get the bucket of ice cream please in the kitchen" Al ask,

I nodded standing and heading downstairs, but on my way down I heard a beautiful sound. Someone was playing piano, curiousity got the best of me and I followed it.

It was a room, and the door was closed but being me I opened it. I gasp at who I saw playing, . .Edward?

Edward could play? can he get any perfect?

I heard the music stoped, I looked up and realised he was staring at me. I swallowed nervously and open my mouth but nothing came out.

"Beaut- Bella?" he ask "Um hey, hi sorry I heard the music. . .and I got cu-curious so I came in. . .sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. . ." I stutter looking down.

"Hey Bella you didn't interrupt" he mumble, I felt him stand infront of me and my heart beat increase.

I still looked down, until I felt his hand on my cheeck pulling my face up to face his. He looked nervous, his eyes searched mine and he leaned down his hand still caressing my cheek.

"Your so beautiful" he mumble leaning down more our mouths were so close, and my breathing was uneven.

was he going to kiss me?

"Bella? Bella? Bella did you find the ice cream?" I heard Alice and Rose yelled.

And Edward and me jumped ten feet away from each other, I looked at his face and he looked frustrated and confused. He smile and ran out of the room as if the trance was broken.

_My love and your love always together never gone. . ._

* * *

**A/N: guuys sorry I will keep updating daily reviews plz? anyways **_  
_

**ages Bella and Alice are 14 Edward, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are -18 okay and I agree with one of my reviewers is just a small age gap, but the problem is her parents and you'll see what I mean in the future so don't you worry you'llh soon discover what's goingon **

**Thx for the review love ya btw I am trying to write E pov and its coming next chptr okay so tomorrow :]**

**God bless**

**-Angie **


	11. E pov

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

E POV

_September '09_

I quickly ran out of the music room, leaving Bella behind. I can't believed I almost kissed her, what was wrong with me?

Bella was different, unique and something about her attracted me like a light bug towards that light.

Since the day I met her. . .

_*Flash back*_

_I didn't know why Alice wanted me to go to this little girls party, We had just arrived at Forks a week ago and we were already getting invited to parties?_

_Plus she was probably all stuck up and full of her self._

_C'mon usually fourteen year olds today all think about having popularity, cool friends, a 'hot' boy friend and all that, how different could this girl be?_

_. . ._

_I was just arriving at the party and so far it's full of kids and just exactly how I predicted. _

_Hmm maybe that blond girl is the birthday girl, I think she was flirting with Mike the other day. . .she was on a cheer leader outfit._

_I sighed and decided to just go outside, the september air was chilly. Just as I was going out a brown beauty passed me, she didn't noticed me, she looked distracted and sad?_

_I saw her sat on the swing, and I decided to sit too. She stared at the forest that started on the edge of the house. _

_I decided to speak up "Not having fun huh?" her head spin towards me._

_She looked shock, her eyes widened and I noticed her breathing hitched. She looked nervous and unsure and that made her adorable._

_She was beautiful, she wore a cute gown and make-up, but not too much like other girls._

_I smiled, my crooked smile to assure her I was asking her. She blush a beautiful shade of pink._

_"Oh um. . .no, not really I am not party type much, you?" she ask, as soon as she spoke up, I felt time stop and this electric current settle around us. _

_I wonder if she felt it, she was just. . ._

_"Not really, I don't party much either. But my friend and sister convinced me to come" I explain._

_"Oh" she mumble, the wind blew and I got a wiff of her strawberry smell. _

_"So what is such a beautiful girl like you, doing at a party she doesn't like?" I ask really curious, she looked my age. She could probably be somewhere else or something right?_

_She fidget with her hands and her brown beutiful eyes met mine, and I felt like I could see all the way into her soul and she into mine._

_"Oh um you see, is not because I want to, but because I have-" before she could finish her sentence she got cut off._

_"Hey Bee?" we both looked up to see a tall boy no older than fifteen maybe? _

_He looked native; russett skin, black eyes, and long black hair._

_"Well beautiful, I guess I'll see you around" I whisper before standing up and heading inside the house, but I didn't fail to noticed the small glare that boy gave me._

_She nodded her eyes looking confused and sad._

_I couldn't take her off my head, what was her name. I called her beutiful because she was that and more just by looking at her._

_But that boy called her 'Bee' what did it stand for?_

_Beatriz? becca? _

_I ran names down my head but none sounded right for her. . ._

_*End of f.b*_

Since that day I knew she was the one, but now that I found out she was fourteen how would she think about me?

She might think am a perv, or that ugh. . .

It pained me to see the look of sadness she gave me, like the time Tanya came to 'study'. I only saw her, Bella, her name fitted perfectly.

What was I going to do?

_I wish I would have protected you better my love. . ._

* * *

**A/N: okay guys there it is, review plz this is E pov did it help? i said I didn't wanna reveal too much of his life yet there is reason why Alice gets nervous talking about him and a reason why they moed and he is leaving with the cllens lol**

**anyways review plz and yes I agree its just an age but you'll see what becomes the problem soon**

**Lots of luvx**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	12. kiss me and dont let me go

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

After the whole small 'I got lost' explanation for Alice and Rose we decided to just stay in her room and watch movies.

Rose and Al decided that all three of us would be great friends, and I didn't doubt it. The rest of the night, passed quickly and soon everyone was asleep, but me.

I looked up at the ceiling and wonder what Edward might be thinking.

_That your a delusional kid, that your fourteen, and that you don't even know what you want. _My brain yelled, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

I wonder if he would have kissed me, did he even want to kiss me? better yet, did I want him to kiss me?

Oh for godsake of course I did and still do. . .

That night 'the dream' appeard again.

_"Beautiful, I wont leave you. . ." he holded my hand and I saw my self crying "Don't leave me please" I whisper._

_He had tears on his. . .green eyes. . ."I promise never to let go, I will do anything for our love, we belong together"_

_. . ._

My body shot up as the dream faded away, I gasped for air and I realised I was sweaty again. I looked around the dark room and notice Rose and Alice still sleeping.

I turn and looked at the pink clock on the wall, three thirty in the morning.

Great, I sighed and stood up heading out of the room. I need water, air, anything that would clear my mind from that dream.

Now I knew who the guy was, it was Edward. . .but why did I had this dream. . .why was I crying. . .why so many promises. . .

I quietly went down the coral stairs, Alice had told me took me to the kitchen. I gasp at how organized and neat the kitchen was.

I grabbed a cup from the holders and serve my self some water. But I felt someone watching me, so slowly my body trembling I turn and almost yelled at who was behind me.

"Shh Bella its me" he covered my mouth, my heart beat hard against my chest as I felt his hand leave my mouth.

I looked up at him, his green eyes looked half asleep but his smiled brighten his face. I blush at my childish reaction and looked down.

"Sorry, you um. . . scared me" I whisper, he didn't say anything so me, being me I started babbling "I'm sorry I came here, I just took some water. .and well I was thirsty, because I had a dream and then I needed air so I decided to come here and" I stoped, realising I sounded insane and probably looked stupid too.

"Its okay Bell" He said smiling at me "hey look at me please" I slowly cast my eyes up at him and his gaze was intent on me.

He had this emotion that I couldn't point out. "Y'know your really beautiful when you blush or when you babble" he mumble staring directly at my eyes.

I felt vunerable as he stared at me like that, my knees weakend under his gaze.

He moved slowly towards me, and I just stood there and watched him approach me. I was his pray now, and I would take anything he gives me.

Next thing I know my back has hit the corner of the sink and he is standing right infront of me. My body is shaking lightly, and my heart is racing.

He holds my left hand and puts it directly on top of his heart, i could feel it beating fast.

"You feel this. . . Bella, its beating for you. . .I know I just met you and I know your younger than me but. . .Beautiful I can't stay away from you" he finally said with pain eyes.

I felt something in my heart burst and I wanted to cry and I found my self mumbling.

"Then don't"

He smiled and lowered his head to my height, his lips lightly touched mine. And soon his were crashing against mine, soft sweet lips.

I've never been kissed, so to be honest I had no idea what I was supposed to do. The feeling was different, but I liked it. His hands wander to my back pulling me closer to him, with out thinking my hand moved to his hair.

It was soft and just plain Edward. . .

I started moving my lips like him and soon we were both gasping for air.

"My beautiful bee" he said before kissing me again until. . .

"Emmett is that you in the kitchen" someone ask low.

Esme?

Edward and me jumped ten feet away from each other gasping for air. I noticed his hair was even crazier from me running my hands through it.

We both turn to see Esme entering the kitchen, she looked between Edward and me. . .

_A fruit, forbidden fruit that we both had to taste. . . and learn from our mistakes. . ._

* * *

**A/N: so who saw this coming? yaay they kissed lol well let's see how this goes huh? **

**leave me a review plz I am glad yhu like E pov might do another one but yhu hav to say which one ok tnx for yhur spport**

**Luv and god bless**

**-Angie**


	13. Esme

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

I wanted to run from the kitchen, but that would seem suspicious and wrong.

"Edward? Bella, its you. . .I thought it was Emmett jacking the fridge for food" Esme laugh, looking between a shock Edward and me.

She had this glint on her eye, that I didn't know what it was.

"Oh um I am so sorry Mrs. Cullen for coming in to your kitchen at this time of the night, and with out permission, but I had a bad dream and. . .and I needed water and air then. . .Ed-Edward showed up" I stutter explaining.

Esme smiled kindly, with her eyes softening at me. She walked over to me, standing right infront of me, she took my hands in hers and smile.

"Bella first of all is Esme, Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle mom which by the way does not like me. . .second of all when you are here, make your self at home okay, grab what ever you need" she hugged me.

For the first time in my whole life I actually felt like it was a motherly hug, Renee only hugged me when she needed a shopping buddy.

I let go off her, and smiled "Thank you Mrs.- I mean Esme" I replied.

She nodded "What bout you Edward?" she ask walking to the fridge and taking out juice, eggs, bacon and bread out.

"Uh um. . .I heard noise on the steps and just um followed, and I ended up finding Bella" he explain nervously.

Esme started taking pans out and started cooking the bacon. She nodded at Edward's reponse, she was looking down, but then she smiled.

"Something smells good in here. . .Em better not have taken my bacon be-" a strong male voice said, but cut off short as he came in.

He was tall and in his late thirties or early forties just like Esme. He wore dress pants a white button up and holded a white lab coat. His hair was blond and his eyes were hazel like Alice's and Emmett, the only difference was that his had green flakes around them.

"Bella this is my husband Carlisle, hun-" she kissed him "this is Bella, Alice's friend" she continued.

He smiled kindly at me "well hello there Bella" he shook my hand, I smiled "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen" he rolled his eyes.

"Please call me Carlisle" I smile and nodded, he started asking Edward what we both were doing there and Esme and _he e_xplain it to him.

While I stood there half listening to them I study Esme, she was a pretty lady. With heart shape face an redish caramel hair, with some shades darker it could have been bronze.

She had a kind face and her eyes were green the same green as Edward's. Meaning that Edward had inhereted her hair just darker maybe with Carlisle mixed genes.

And his eyes from her, but his smile defently from his dad - Carlisle - And the. . .my thoughts got interrupted by someone speaking.

I looked up confused, as all three of them stared at me waiting "I am sorry what?" I ask, Esme giggle "I said that if you want breakfast, I know it's four in the morning but I usual do it for Carlise before he leaves to the hospital" Esme explain going back to the pan on the stove.

"That sounds nice" Edward said looking at me, I avoided his gaze instead I replied "Of course, but can I help?" I ask Esme.

"No Bella, your our guest" she said "Please with the eggs at least?" I pleaded, Esme sigh and smile "Okay, but I didn't know you could cook, Alie burns the water she can't even cook to save her self" she giggle making the rest laugh.

I grin at Esme's reply, and carfully with out touching Edward who was standing beside the fridge, I opened it and took out the crystal plate that holded the butter. And on the process I made the mistake of looking up at him.

He smiled and his eyes burn with this emotion in his eyes. I blush ducking my head down and turning towards the stove.

Only to see Esme moving the bacon, as Carlisle wrapped his arms lovingly behind her and whisper something on her ear and she smiled and blush.

I could see the love reflecting from them, that's the kind of love I craved. My parents might have the 'perfect marriage' infront of the people, but inside close doors they always argued.

I looked at Edward and he smiled as he stared at them, he was looking down. But as soon as he felt me staring at him, he looked up and stare at me.

We were just inches maybe two feet away from each other, I could see Esme and Carlisle still on their own bubble. Edward steped closer, he took one of my hands while the other one holded the butter.

He looked at me directly in the eyes as he took my hand to his lips and kissed it lighty "My beautiful bee" he mumble.

I gasp at his move, causing the butter on my other hand to slip and fall I could hear the crystal breaking. Edward looked amused, but worried as he chance a glance at his parents.

I quickly took my hand away from Edward to bend over to pick the butter up. But being the clumsy person I am -I did mention I was clumsy right - cause I am.

I didn't notice that the butter had spilled on the floor, and as I was about to bend I steped on some butter and slipped.

landing on the floor with a loud thud as my butt hit the floor and my hand slipped across the broken glass that had broken from the container.

I gasp at the pain as the glass cut my hand, I looked up to see a horrofied Esme, a worried Carlisle and a panick looking Edward.

"Esme I am sorry for bre- breaking. . .your glass I . . .was distracted and . . .and" I mutter with tears on my eyes, shee put her had up and shook her head.

"Shh Bella you have just cut your self and what your worried about is my crystal?" she laugh with out humor.

Oh god had I made her upset?

_They always showed the same amazing love for me. . ._

* * *

**A/N: thaks fo those amazing review ooh see Esme is okay well will she be mad at Bella? I doubt it but will see tomorrow**

**Well I am sorry for not updating yesterday, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY and i got pulled everywere with my mum so yeah tnx for yhur support and leave me a review as a late gift plz :]**

**Love god bless **

**-Angie**


	14. Pov's

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

E POV

_September '09_

Its all my fault, I couldn't stop yelling that on my head, it was_ my _fault that Bella was right now sitting on the couch being patched up by my dad.

I had surprised her by kissing her hand, making her drop the butter and ending up on her falling and cutting herself.

"I am so sorry Esme" she kept apologizing to Es. . . _my _mom, for like the fifth time.

"Oh Bella I've told you many times, don't fret it was just butter and a plate, which I didn't like by the way. A gift from Carlisle's mother. . .anyways what's important right now is your hand" her compassionet side came out.

Bella blushed and nodded, she glance at me and I mouth 'sorry' as she smiled in assurance.

"Okay all done, it might hurt but here drink this and it should evade the pain" Car. . .dad explain handing her the pills.

Bella took them eyeing them and then popping them into her mouth.

By them time he got done it was four forty in the morning.

"Well I think I should head to the hospital, I'll grab something on my way there. . .and Bella be more careful" Car. . .dad mumble, as we laugh.

I saw Bella nod, _mom and dad _left over to the front door obviously saying their 'I'll see you soon' leaving Bella and me alone in the living room.

She sat there looking small and fragil rubbing her wrist and hand. I had the urge to kiss her again just like I had today.

I couldn't belive I had fallen for my. . . Alice's friend and then confess it to her and finally attacking her with a kiss.

What is she thinking about me? will she hate me? does she think am I perv? will she tell her parents?

I had practically confess my love to her and I had told her I couldn't stay away from her and she had said _'Then don't'. _Did that mean she wanted me too?

I looked up at her again to see her gazing at me.

"Edward"

"Bella"

We said at the same time, she smiled bushing that beautiful shade of pink. "You go first" I said, she looked up at me and nodded nervously.

"I don't regret what happend, you stold my first kiss. . .but do you?" her voice ask just above a whisper, that even I didn't hear it much.

B pov

"I don't regret what happend, you stold my first kiss. . .but do you?" I found my self asking.

I was so nervous, we had almost been caught, then he took me by surptise and me being Ms. Klutzy, I had to go and cut my hand.

But I did want to know what it really meant to him. I might be fourteen and young and maybe just maybe a little naive.

But I knew I had fallen for him, fast and hard, just like on my farytale books. But I wanted to know if he meant those words, what he wanted with me. I was his little sister friend afterall. . .

Did he see me as just that? and easy hook up with a stupid little girl?

No, I refuse to believe that.

"Beautiful, I don't regret kissing you specially knowing I was your first. But I think I shouldn't have done it on this conditions. . .I am sorry I didn't mean-" I put my finger on his lips to silence him.

He was now crouching infront of me, his face just mere inches from me. I don't know what, but something inside of me stir and slowly I leaned to him.

I pecked his lips lightly, he lean forward capturing my lips and soon they were moving in syncronization together.

"Bella, Edward? you still want breakfast?" Esme yelled her foot steps loud on the hallway of the front door.

Edward stood up, breaking the kiss and sitting on the other couch as I tried to calm my nerves and the spinning on my head.

I looked up to see Esme with this knowing look - realisation- and for a moment I thought her eyes flicker to Edward and me.

Es pov

"Love you" I kissed Carlisle one las time and then saw him move to his car. Soon he was out of my sight.

I sigh happily walking back to the living room, Bella was such a wonderful girl. So mature for her age yet so young.

I was just walking to the living room when I heard whispers, I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I saw Bella whisper something to Edward, as many emotions crossed her face.

pain, confusion, love?

Edward stood up and crouch infront of her, he mumble something to her. Soon Bella leaned down and peck him on the lips as Edward deepened the kiss.

I gasp, Oh my. . .I was in shock for ten seconds before I decided to make my self present.

_It was love and truth that holded between you both. . .nothing more but love and truth. . ._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I'm back updating late cuz this week is gonna be my busiest, its my last week before school starts next week again sucks I know but yup gotta get smarter.. .**_  
_

**tnx for the b-dat wishes made my day I officiay turned 16 yaaa lol :]**

**Okay question:**

**Lizclair. ec: To yhur question are th bottom italic parts future? yes the chpts are like flasbacks but like a story. . .you will understand the italics soon its more like foreshadowing. . .**

**Tnx for yhur amazing reviews I hope I could answer to yhu all but i am super bus I wll try to answr and get bac to yhu all next chpt or (tomorrow] lol luv ya**

**Review and God Bless**

**-Angie**


	15. what date? Tanya?

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

I was currently on the dinning room, Edward sat across from me as Esme sat on the head chair. I poke my food, and evrerytime I looked up I would either find Esme or Edward's eyes on me.

Now I don't know what but, I could have sworn Esme knew what was going on. But that was probably my imagination, she couldn't have, or worse she would have freaked.

"Mom? Eddie?" it was Alice's voice on the stairs, we looked up to see Alice and Rose on the bottom step.

Rose was smiling as was Alice,

"Good morning mommy, Eddie" she kissed both of them on the cheek "Bella? when did you woke up?" she ask hugging me.

"Oh gosh, what happend to your hand?" Rose yelled running to me, I rolled my eyes at her freaked expression.

"Relax Rose, I tripped and cut my hand but Dr. Car - I mean Carlisle checked it and said I was okay" I explain, her expression didn't change.

"What about aunti Renee and uncle charlie?" she ask, I swear that sometimes they loved her more than me? that didn't bother me. I did not meet the standards of a perfec child, but Rose did.

"They wont even pay attention" I mumble "By the way how was your date with Jake last night? you never told Al and me?"

I choke on my juice as I saw Edward choke on his fruit, Oh god, I still didn't know where this left us.

Was he upset?

He was prob mad?

"You had a date?" Esme ask eyeing me and her son, I gulp but before I could answer Edward stood up.

"Excuse me, imma go see if Em wants to go to Port Angeles" with that he left, glancing my way once his eyes meeting mine painfully.

It was like the whole bubble I had been around him for the past hours popped and I felt my heart flutter dropping. My breathing stuck in my throath and I felt the lump and my eyes sting.

I wanted to cry, I could feel stares, but there was the strongest one -Esme- I turn to see her looking intently at me.

On the back of my head I felt Rose and Alice confused stares. I felt a tear rolled down before I wiped it, blinking back the rest.

I am sure Esme saw, but didn't comment for which I was glad for. I am sure that if she didn't know at the beggining she knew now.

I plaster a smile on my face, collectin my emotions "Um well I wanna get ready to leave" I stood up and walked out.

I climbed the stairs shaky, and walked into Alice room heading towards the bathroom. As soon as I was inside with the lock door I sliped to the floor and cried.

Why was I crying?

Even I didn't know, I felt confused and vunerable, my emotions were everywhere. And I felt weak not knowing what i needed and wanted, Edward and me had kissed.

But where did that leave us? was he now upset?

I cried for a little bit more, after that I collected my self and wash my teeth and face. I looked paler than ever, blotchy red eyes, dark circles and my hair was a messy haystack, god Edward saw me like this?

I quickly went into the room grabbing my toileter bag and Rose make up pouch and going back to the bathroom.

I changed into confy sweats and a hoodie, my old converse. I brush my hair tying it on a pony tail. I moved on to Rose's make up bag, I took my foundation out, eyeshadow brightner, and mascara.

I coated my face with a layer of foundation, moving to my eyelids with the brightner finally putting mascara on.

My face looked better, a healtier creamy color and my eyes looked awake and alert -no blotchy red and sleepy- I smile.

But my eyes reflected sadness, I pushed those thoughts away. I walked back down stairs.

"Ready?" I ask Rose, she stood up from the table thanking Esme and Alice and walked my way.

"Yes, let me get change and will go" I nodded as she walked away.

I saw Esme walked up to me, she embraced me in a hug then whisper "Don't worry about Edward, he is going to be okay. Just needs time to think, he'll come around"

Kissing me on the forehead and smiling one last time she walked into the kitchen.

Alice ran to me "Your okay?" she ask, I nodded "why?" she shrugged.

"Edward left with Jasper and his _girlfriend Kate _to Seattle mall, he texted my. . .Eddie and ask him to met him at starbucks" she glare at the wall.

"Are you okay? sound like your upset or something?" I question, she rolled her eyes "nope not really"

. . .

The week-end passed, I didn't hear or see Edward.

On monday morning I was seatting in my usual bench reading when I saw Alice get off Edward's volvo. But instead of getting off from the passager side she got of from the back.

I saw the window rolled down and spotted Tanya on the passanger side. She waved at Alice as she rolled her eyes, Edward said something to her and she fliped him ther bird.

Before springing my way, I noticed Edward look back at me.

"Hi Bella say hey to Rose!" Tanya yelled to me making her presence know, shr smirk at me.

"Why don't you do it? I'm not you fucking messenger " I yelled and stood up as Alice arrived at my side. I pulled her arm so we could head inside the school.

But Alice turn "Don't fucking bother picking me up, Edward" she yelled then we were running inside the school.

Not many students were in there considering that there were still twenty minutes for class to start.

I could hear people whispering and eyeing us as we passed them.

What was Edward doing with Tanya?

"Ugh she freaking gets on my nerves, she ugh. . .wanna skip?" I tun to look at Alice shock.

"What?" I gasp "c'mon B skip school, please and I'll tell you why Edward was with Tanya, I know you like him" she smirk.

I gasp my eyes widened "really cause I know you have a crush on Jasper" I tease, she gasp and rolled her eyes.

"Touche, so wanna skip?" she pouted, I've never skip before and it scared me. But it thrilled me at the same time, I smiled and nodded. . .

_Jelousy is a stong feeling, but feeling it for the one you love might show your real desires. . ._

* * *

**A/N: well here it is whoo thank yhu so much for yhur amazin reviews, I fyhu have any questions just ask, I am trying to answer your reviews but I am so busy with getting ready for school is kindda though y'know.**_  
_

**Tnx for the support lots of luvz**

**god bless **

**-Angie ^-^**


	16. lets skip

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

"How are we going to skip? where are we going to go? what if we get caught?" I ask as we ran to the back of the school where the forest started.

The bell for class had just rang, and to say the least I was really nervous. I heard Alice sigh and turn to me, she smiled wickedly and hooked my arm with her.

"Bella how long have you lived in Forks? look I over heard Jessica the other day in the bathroom, telling her minions that there is a trail behind the school. . .and this trail will take us to the highway" Alice explain.

I nodded but then frown "but why would we go to the highway? I mean, c'mon where would-" she put her hand on mouth and pushed me down a bush as we both crouched.

We waited for ten minutes, then we started going in the forest. I was a little scared until I saw the trail and we headed that way.

"So um. . .why was Tanya with Edward?" I broke the ice silence, Alice turn to look at me and shook her head.

"You like him, you like him, ha ha ha ha" she sung, I rolled my eyes "just as much as you like Jasper whaa ha haha" I teased, and she huffed and pouted.

"Whatever, he has a _girlfriend _and he verly looks at me" she shrugged, I nodded "anyways what about Tanya?" I press on.

"Well the other day that they left to Seattle, apparantly they found Tanya at the mall. And oh her poor drear car _broke down, _and she ask Edward for a ride home

Since then Tanya has been so _grateful _towards Ed, that she has come home for dinner on Saturday, and on Sunday she ask Edward for a 'walk' at the park. . .Then at night she came over and drop some cookies. . .which looked horrible

They weren't even that cooked, you could still see some uncooked dough, and this is coming from me -the girl that burns water-" she explain.

I nodded "So he is driving her to school?" I ask, he was nice and even though I dislike Tanya, I thought Edward was charming.

"Bella. . .she kissed him. . ." Alice whisper, I could feel the air around us shift, and my heart dropped.

I stoped running and turn to her "what?" I ask, she looked down "It was when she brought the cookies, she just gave them to him and kissed him then ran out of the house yelling something about monday" she stop

took a deep breath and continued "And now I know what she meant, Edward seem really nice to her, but she wouldn't shut the f'up" she finished.

He kissed her? did he try to push her back? did he forget about me?

I felt my walls falling and I wanted to cry, Alice noticed this and hugged me.

"C'mon B, were at the highway" I looked up, and yes we were at the highway. I smile as she hook her arm with mine, she started running to the right.

We ran for five solid minutes until we arrived at the closest outskirt coffe shop there was.

'The Volturi coffe shop'

"Alice how much money do you have?" I ask her, she turn to me and smile "well I usually bring twenty dollars for lunch and stuff, but since Ed told me he was gonna bring blondie

I felt like skipping so I brought one hundred twenty dollars" she shimmer as my eyes widened "what about you B?" she ask me.

"Well my mother always hands me fifty dollars at the begginig of the week, and I still had thirty five from last week meaning eightyfive dollars" I replied doing the math in my head.

She grin "great this will work out, I have a good feeling that this is going to be a great trip" she mumble

. . .

After paying at the cafe for our stuff and eating I giggle, it was actually fun.

"Ooh look who is here" I turn to the door to see Jessica, lauren and their boyfriends Eric and Tyler.

"Seems like were not the only ones skipping after all" I smile, they spotted us and waved "Oh like so surprise to like see you here Bella" Jes yelled

I nodded "me too" she laugh "anyways have fun cause we sure are we are heading to Port Angeles with my cousin Demetri, Alec, Felix and his girlfriend Jane" she explain.

We nodded, we sat there and saw them leave with a big guy and dark hair and a blond thin pretty girl, they both were older -highschoolers-.

"Let's go B" Alice pulled me up and we walked out into the fres air, good thing I wore a jacket.

A car parked infront of us, and two cute guys got off.

The looked inside the cafe and sigh "excuse me, have you seen this blond girl and her three friends, she is my cousin Jessica" one guy ask us.

"Um they just left"Alice reply grinning, they smile.

"I'm Demetri, this is Alec my brother you are?" they ask, I turn to Alice to see her smiling. What was she doing?

"Alie-Mary and my twin sister Bell-Marie" she lied our introductions. My eyes widened but I didn't comment.

"How old are you? 'ya want a ride? were heading to the country club in Port Angeles wanna join?" Alec ask, he was tall and pale, lean and with dark shaggy hair and brown eyes making him look cute.

"Yes"

"No"

Al and me shouted together, she turn and glare at me "of course we would, were fifteen a month till we turn sixteen. what about you?" she ask smoothly.

I gripped her hand hard what the hell was she doing? she didn't even know the guys? what if-

"Were seventeen and were from Seattle and actually our dad owns this coffee shop" Demetri explain, I gasp they were Aro volturi's sons?

The most powerful and richest guy in Seattle "wow" I whisper

"so wanna come?" Alec ask again, and I found my self nodding together with Alie.

. . .

Es POV

I was cleaning the table when the phone rang, who could it be it was just nine forty five.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hello I am calling from Forks middle school is this Esme Cullen mom to Alice Cullen?" she ask, and my heart beat faster at her question.

"Yes this is me, is something wrong with my daughter?" I ask, she sigh.

"She hasn't been in class today nor in school for that matter. . .Mrs. Cullen I think she had skipped school" she explain.

Renee POV

I was just getting my nails done, pink was so last week. When my cell phone rang.

"Helloooo?" I sang "Mrs Swan this is Forks middle school calling, we wanted to inform to you that your daughter has not shown up for the first two periods or to school, but students say they saw her It makes us think she skip" she said, and I yelled.

. . .

*Sneek peak of next chapter can we get 12 reviews?*

E pov

I was sitting in history bord chatting with Jasper, Emmett, Kate, Rose an Tanya. Good thing they were here because I would die of bordem.

Em had just told us a joke when the door open and in came principle Banner.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need Mr. Hale, Ms. Hale, and the two Mr. Cullens" he announced.

Our eyes widened, what did we do? everyone 'ooed' as we four stood up and followe Mr. Banner out the door.

"Man I swear I didn't do it, this time whatever happen" Jasper beg "Shh shut up you twit" Rose whisper.

When we arrived at the office we were confused, all four of our parents were there. And we seemed confused, they stood up and walked our way.

"what's going on aunt Renee? uncle Charlie?" Rose and Jas ask.

"It's Alice and Bella" my mom sob, and my heart raced what happend. . .

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written there are three parts to it . . . so what gonna happen plz review, I really appreciate eversingle one of them. makes my day bttr when I read them**

**Yes for you that follow my other stories I will update them thi week end thnx for yhur amazing support and those awsome words**

**Luv ya**

**-Angie**


	17. exasperation

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

Es POV

_September '09_

"What?" I hiss into the phone, I quickly hung up and put my shoes on. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

After a frantic explanation he said he would meet me at school.

When I arrived I saw another women and a men in a cop suit getting off their car. They looked at me and walked over.

"Hi I'm Renee Swan, why are you here?" the posh woman ask, I turn to her and grimaced "I'm Esme Cullen, and my daughter skip apparantly" I mumble.

Her eyes widened "Mine did too" she grumble "Bella?" I ask, she turn and nodded "Oh god my daughter Alice is her friend" I explain.

"yes I met her last week" she said looking behind me, Carlisle was headed here. He hug me and holded me as I whisper the info I knew in his ear.

When we arrived at the office -with Renee and her husband Charlie- we spotted Three other couple parents. They look like they knew each other, but Renee and Charlie didn't seem to be shock at seeing them here.

"Rachel your here too? did Jessica skip again?" Renee ask one of the woman, she smirk "Oh y'know my daughter, and I heard yours did too, now there's a shock" the woman sneered.

Renee rolled her eyes, principle Green came out clearing his troath and looking warily at all ten of us.

"Hi I'm sorry to say that your kids have skipped Mrs. Rachel, Mr. Marcus and Mrs. Victoria your kids Jessica, Eric, Lauren, Tyler is no shock they did, and I am sure they went to the country club

Now Mr. and Mrs. Swan Isabella skipping is a shock Mr. and Mrs. Cullen even though Alice has been with us for two weeks she has a good record so is also a shock" Mr. Green explain.

After that they told us that they were all at the country club, giving us a map we would meet there.

Renee, Charlie, Carlisle and me agree to go pick the others at the high school.

E pov

I was shock about what I was hearing "They apparantly skip, and haven't attend school" Renee, Bella's mom explain.

"Edward I thought you said you drop Alice off at school" my. . . Carlisle ask mad.

"I. . ." wow great to go Edward, you made your little. . . Alice mad, she flipped you off then ran away with Bella.

Wait, that's it, they ran towards school. Ugh how could I be such an idiot I should have known.

"Well do you kno where they are?" Rose ask, Renee nodded "They think they are with Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Lauren" Renee mumble.

"What? no, not with them!" Rose hiss, Charlie nodded speaking "that's not the worst, they think they are also with Felix, Jane, Demtri and Alec" Charlie finished.

I heard Jas and Rose gasp at their names, as Renee shook her head. What was wrong with this people? why did they freak hearing them?

"Who are this people?" Em voiced my quesion "They are son's of Aro Volturi the most powerful guy in whole Seattle, and not only that, they are drunks, who ditch school every other day and go to bars and are drug dealers. . . well I would know since they had parole with me" Charlie explain.

I felt my breathing hitch, no Alice and Bella couldn't be with them.

"Well what we waiting for, let's go to that cuntry club" I hiss, and they all nodded.

. . .

*3 hrs ltr*

"No luck" Charlie yelled

"Nothing we looked everywhere"

"We neither"

"No clue"

those were our responses they weren't at the club, where could they be?

. . .

*5 in the afternoon*

We had been searching all day, where we thought they could be, but we haven't found them.

And it was starting to scare me, Bella my. . . Love had banished and Alice my. . . had disapeared too.

"Well will keep looking let's break into teams Esme and Renee go to the park, Rose and Emmett go to the mall, Edward and Jasper go to wherever you would take a younger girl, while Carlisle and me will go down town" Charlie commanded in full cop mode.

I noticed he had pair a member of each family together. We all took one of the cars and started driving.

"Shit, this is fucked up! where could those fuckers take our sisters" Jasper yelled. "Hey man' chill, will find them" I patted him on the arm, but to be honest I was getting more and more afraid.

. . .

"Hello? no we haven't find anything, what the fuck do you mean call it a night? I am _not _going to leave without my cousin" Jasper hiss into the phone.

I was sure he was talking to his uncle Charlie, it was already eight fifteen at night. And we hadn't found them, from what we heard Jessica and her 'friends' had already come home.

But neither did Bella or Alice appeared, and nobody knew where they could be. It was exasperating, we had gone into bars, store, restaurants, parks, everywhere and nothing. . .

I saw Jasper hang up "Shit, they want us to go back to Forks" he rubbed his face "I'm not going back" I mumble.

"Well then let's keep looking" he smile and I smile back, I will find you Bella and Alice.

*Another sneek peak for the awsome reviews can we get 12 more?*

B POV

It was a dark when I open my eyes, it was also hot, humid and it smell like old metal burning, cigarret, beers and drugs?

My troath hurted from how dry it was, I noticed I was laying down.

I tried to sit up, but my hands and legs wouldn't respond, I look up and down to see that my hands and legs had been tied up on the head and foot of an old bed.

My breathing stuck on my chest, as my heart beat increase. Where was I?

Sweat started beadding down my head, I tried opening my mouth to talk but there was a piece of cloth covering it.

I turn to my right and saw Alice on another bed, same position as me. Only difference was, that she was asleep or atleast I think she is.

I tried to whimper and move, but I felt a hand on my ankle. . .

Scared I wiped my head down to see into the dark eyes of my predator as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad your awake. . ." he sneered.

_Patiance is the key to life, and exasperation is the key to the end. . .mind over matter_

* * *

**A/N: well it seems like Bella and Alie are on a big pickle huh? will they help them and findthem? well I wat to say thank you so muc for those amazing reviews guys! it makes my day *happy dance* (\o.o/] lol anyways.**

**I will be changing the genre to Hurt/comfort next chaptr okay! and maybe I'm still thinking about changing the rating into: M in the future chpts for a little tiny citrus but idk anyways just wanted to inform yhu on that**

**Excuse spelling mistakes my compute broke down [okay I broke it by accident] and my mum wont get me a new one anytime soon so I update from my cell phone which is hard to type ad the go over it. I will try my best to keep good grammar but no promises.**

**School starts this monday yaaay *note scarcasm* meanin updates will change a little not sure how more info on that tomorrow anyways tnx for yhur support **

**Luv ya **

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	18. where are we?

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

**Warning:Mention of drugs, abuse and small violence just wanted to tell yhu before coninuing!**

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

I don't Know why Alice and me had accepted riding with these guys. So yes they were _the _Volturi kids, but my dad -Charlie- had told me all the bad stuff they had done.

I was starting to get paranoid and started regreting climbing the car until I saw them park infront of Port Angeles country club.

"You see Bella nothing to worry about" Alice whisper, I just shook my head but didn't get a chance to answer back.

"C'mon girls, will have _lots _of _fun _here" Demetri smiled, when he said that I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Okay boys, if you say so" Alice wink, I rolled my eyes following them inside.

Everyone treated them as royalty, and of course as soon as they saw we were with them, they did the same to us.

Some people cringed at them, while others smiled and acted friendly around them. Girls glared at us and flirted with them, but they would pay not attention to them.

We managed to play golf with out me tripping and also basketball. After that we ate lunch, everything was going smoothly when one of the workers walk up to us.

"Sir, they are several people demanding for their daughters, that skipped with you. There is a police officer and a doctor. And they are really upset" they guy whisper.

I saw Alice's eyes reflect mine, scared, nervous and shock. I saw Alec rubbed his face and took his phone out dialing someone.

"Yes have the car ready at the back in five minutes. . .Now" he hiss, he looked up at the waiter.

"Well it seems like we were never here right?" he grin, he shook the waiter's hand, and I noticed a roll of cash. The waiter innocently took it and nodded.

"No sir, you were never here" he mumble leaving, I turn to see Alec grin widely and Demetri was typing furiously into his cell phone.

"Okay, let's go we got a place to land" he whisper his eyes darker which scared me. But I didn't get a chance to dwell on it much, since Demetri grabbed my hand and Alec got Alice's and we ran to some back doors.

Next thing we know were at the back of a black Hummer and were off to some other place. Just as he was rounding the corner, I spotter my dad's cruiser and was that Edward?

Was he worried about me? or just Alice?

"Girls we are headed to Seattle" Demetri mumble to us, I grabbed Alice hand and whisper "we are in so much trouble when we get home" she nodded.

. . .

We had arrived at a V.I.P lounge of a club, people were dancing, drinking and everything.

"So what would you like to drink?" the personal waiter ask us.

"Two margaritas, girls?" I saw Alice shook her head "Hmm Limonade is fine please for both of us" I reply.

As soon as the waiter left Alec and Demetri laugh "No alcahol?" they ask shock.

"Hmm no, we don't like to drink on school days" Alice lie smoothly.

Our drinks arrived, and we all toasted for liberty and drank them down. I felt a tingle in my mouth as I drank the limonade something strange about the flavor too.

. . .

"Let loose girls" Felix whisper to us, I don't know what it was but we had drank three cups of limonade and my head felt like it was swimming.

Alice was gigglin and laughing all flirty with Alec, but I felt my body vibrate and lose.

"Want to dance?" Demetri ask, I turn to see Alice on Alec's lap drinking a blue umbrella drink.

I couldn't think straight, but something told me it wasn't right. That wasn't Alice and more importantly this wasn't me.

"No!" I yelled over the music, Alec and Alice turn to look at me shock as did Demetri "what did you just say?" he whisper.

Even though I couldn't think straight, I knew what was right and wrong "I said no, I don't know but something is wrong" I mumble standing up and pulling Alice with me towards the bathroom.

She protested, but I spilled my limonade in her face and she seemed to come back a little.

"Oh god, I feel like flying Bella! don't you feel it" she giggle, I had three cups of limonade while she had four and two umbrella drinks, had they put something inside?

"Alice we have to get out of here, I have a bad feeling" I felt my brain numb and the floating feeling came back.

My thoughts got lost and I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and a hand on my mouth.

"Your a little too late on that babe" someone mutter before hitting me at the back of my head.

I lost vision of Alice and my surroundings.

. . .

It was dark when I open my eyes, It was also hot, humid and it smelled like old metal burning, cigarett, beers and drugs?

My troath hurted from how dry it was and I also notice I was laying down.

I try to sit up, but My hands and legs wouldn't respond. I looked up and down to see that my hands and legs had been tied up to the head and foot of an old bed.

My breathing stuck on my chest, as my heart raced faster, where was I?

Sweat started beadding down my head, and I tried opening my mouth to yell but there was a piece of clothe covering it.

I turn to my right, and spotted Alice on the same position I was. Only difference was that she was asleep or I atleast I think she was.

I tried to whimper and move, but I felt a hand on my ankle. . .

Scared I wiped my head to the dark eyes of my predator as a wicked smiled spread across his face.

"I'm glad your awake. . ." he sneered.

I wanted to yell and run, but instead I got stupid efforts as I tried.

I wimper and felt tears rolled down my eyes as I saw the guy, he was tall and had dark black eyes and really white teeth.

"They are all yours!" I turn to where the voice was coming from Alec and Demetri were standing there with a box, as they smoke.

"I hope this pays for the favor of last time and well the other one for this favor. . .and remember they're both virgins so enjoy" Demetri yelled.

They waved and left, I wanted to yell but only wimper's came out.

"Hmm I hope you whimper louder when I take you as mine, as I touch you and fill you" he hiss, my tears ran down freely now.

"Laurent, she's awake" he yelled, as soon as he yelled that another guy came out. He grin and headed to Alie's side.

"Well James, I think it's time for us to have some _fun _do you think I should wake the other princess?" he laugh.

I tried yelling to warn Alice, but only muffle noises came out.

_The mistakes we make are base on the decsions we take. . ._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was busy getting last things for school ready [wish me luc for my fist day back imma be a junior or 11th grader yet i'm nervous]**

**Anyways if any of yhu feel uncomfortable with he next mentionings of abuse, drugs, sexual etc plz tell me to chnange the rating no worries is fine**

**Will Bella and Alice survive? 12 reviews+ plz**

**luv tnx fr the support**

**-Angie**


	19. save me

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

**Warning:Mention of touching, abusing, and slightly raped just wanted yhu to know!**

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

They laugh at my attempts to warn Alice, The tall guy -Laurent- walked over to her and put his hand on her knee, and travel up, up until a whimper came out.

I saw Alice eyes open aware and alert, she had been awake. Her head looked down to see the guy and she tried kicking, but fail miserably. Her head spin around and spotted me, her eyes widened in shock and she try to move, but finally realising she was tied up.

The two guys laugh, I turn and saw blond guy -James- get closer to me, his eyes dark like spotting a pray, that's exactly what I was, and a smirk spread across his face.

"Well Laurent, seems like this two want to _play _rough" James said smiling, Laurent grin and nodded "well lets give them rough" he whisper, voice coated with lust.

I felt james sit on the bed, he grope my legs and started rubbing over the jeans down and up - all the way to my tighs, I felt tears slide of my eyes.

No, I couldn't cry, I had gotten into this mess I deserved it, but I had to help Alice out.

James proceeded to straddle my legs, he open my jacket and licked his lips as he saw my neck exposed. He leaned down licking my skin, I moved under him trying to get of his grasp.

But he groan and hiss at the movement "Is that how you like it? rough" he hiss, he moved his face just above mine and in one swift movement he took my mouth cover off.

"Stop! stop don't do this to us please!" I yelled, but he had other plans and next thing I know he is sticking his slimy, dirty tounge down my troath. I move again trying to push him off, but he still kissed me, I did the only rational thing.

grabbing his bottom lip a bit down as hard as I could and he hiss in pain sitting up. I used this time to yell and searched for Alice.

She was being kissed by Laurent, but she had been untied the only thing holding her was his hands and the mouth cover. She turn to look at me, her face tear stained.

'Run, hit him and run' I mouthed to her, she looked confused at first but after a second she caught up.

She raised her knees and then hit Laurent on the stomach hard, he yelped and fell over the bed. She clumsly got off the bed tripping on the process and she started crawling away.

"Ruun Alice ruuun!" I yelled, but stoped and cried in pain as I felt James hand grasp my hair, he tugged hard making my scalp feel like my hair was going to tear off.

"Bella I can't -" from the corner of my eye I saw Laurent grab her crawling body and throw it towards the bed, I heard the muffle yelled.

Laurent proceeded to riping her jacket and shirt off leaving her with only her bra.

"Hmm why don't me and you have as much fun as they are having" he whisper in my ear, and started kissing me.

I couldn't let Laurent touch Alice, and I couldn't let James touch me. Going through self defense positions in my head, I remember Charlie showing me one.

I raised my left knee and slammed it hard against James croch, and repeated the process with my right knee, he groan and curled on the ground in pain.

I sat up and scoot over to the egde, with my teeth I started undoing the knot on my right hand. After a few seconds that hand was free, and I moved to my left using my teeth and right hand.

I could feel the bruising pain the knot had caused me but as soon as my left hand was free too, I forgot all about it. I tripped getting off the bed, I turn to see James still on the floor and I looked up to see Alice crying fighting a lusting Laurent.

I stood up from the floor and looked around for something, my eye was caught by a metal bar on the other bed -where Laurent and Alice were at- I slowly and quietly walk to it.

I picked it up and got closer to the bed, Laurent probably felt me and turn but I raised the bar and hit him on the side of the head.

Alice scrambble on the bed yelling, she saw me and started crying.

"C'mon Al lets go" I croacked, she stumble down the bed in only her bra and jeans. Her hair was a disray, her face was red from crying and she had a bruise cheeck.

"Bella, I have Laurent's cell - Bella watch out -" was the last thing I heard from Alice, as my body hit the wall.

I felt pain on my head and when I looked up I saw James outraged face, his hands travel to my neck as he put pressure on them.

My vision was getting blurry as my lungs battle for oxygen, I tried kicking and punching. But even I knew it was a weak attempt.

The only thing my mind was -Alice- she had to save her self, look for help. With the little strenth I had on me I started yelling for Alice to run.

My voice was raspy, I saw Laurent stand up and spot Alice on the corner. I couldn't see much in my fuzzy daze, but I kept yelling.

"You like that! nobody fucking says no to me bitch, you will pay for saying no" I could feel James spit as he yelled at me.

I kept seeing Laurent head to Alice my vision was getting more blurry and I felt my body cold from not being able to breath.

"Alice, run, Ruun. . . Stooop!" I yelled, but my breathing collapsed and my vision blackened and the world around me closed.

. . .

**E pov**

I stoped at a red light, my patience had vanished and my nerves were killing me. I felt my phone vibrate, I debated on taking it out, it was probably the P'rents trying to make us go back.

I decided to pick up with out cheking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Jasper looked over to me, his face looked tired and frustrated a mirrage of me. We had been circling the city again, but sadly we had no such luck.

I could hear screams on the background, but in the line I also heard sobbing. I quickly got into action, my ears perking up on the person on the line who was crying.

"Hello? who is this?" I ask, the person sobbed "Edward! Edward. . . is me Alice" _her voice tremble as she spoke, my heart raced _"I don't have much time, but help us please. . . were at the Meyer warehouse" she whisper yelled, I strangle sob left her mouth.

"Alice, what are you doing in a warehouse? wat's going on? who's crying? where is Bella?" I hiss into the phone, I heard the yells stronger, Jasper was making signs for an explanation, but I ignored him.

"Edward . . I don't have time to -" I hear a deep strangled yelled as I heard the phone hit the floor, but I also heard the voice I wanted to hear for the whole entire day.

"Alice, run, run. . . stooop -" and the line went dead.

"What happend? where are they?" Jasper yelled "I. . . I don't know, she said the warehouse -Meyer- warehouse" I spun the car around as Jasper frantically tried to remember where this place was at. . .

"I got it, you turn. . ." he gave me intructions of how to get there, and then he dialed the police and told them that there was a problem on Meyer warehouse.

. . .

The car screeched as I abrutly stoped it infront of the old warehouse, Jasper and me flied out running towards the entrance.

But it was locked, I could hear guys yelling and I spotted a small window, I tapped Jasper on the shoulder. We grabbed a rock and hit the window, we swiftly climbed in careful with the glass.

The scene infront of me made my blood boil, The warehouse was big, yet the only part alight, was a corner with two old beds and metal scraps. But worst part was that My sister was under a guy.

I saw Jasper moved towards her, I searched the room for _her _and my heart broke in half at what I saw.

A blond guy was tying her to a chair and was slaping and pulling her hair. I ran with all my strenth towards them and pulled the guy away from her, he fell to the ground and soon I found my self punching him.

I could hear the police sirens outside, but I kept hitting him with all my strenght.

. . .

"Mr. Cullen and Hale!" we looked up to see officer Martin walking to us, He had walked into the scene and stoped all. They had taken those fuckers away, Alice and Bella were on an ambulance being checked by a nurse.

"We called your parents they will be here in thirty minutes, Bella is dehydrated and has a sprained hand, Alice has some bruises nothing too serious" he explain

"They also told us what happend already, this guys will go to prison for a long time, but we also have to find The Volturi kids" he continued.

"I'm sorry officer, but did they. . ." Jasper didn't fnish his question, Oficcer Martin shook his head "No they didn't touch them, Alice does have a hickey on her neck but that's all" he said sadly.

Jasper shook his head, he had saved Alice from Laurent one of the guys. He had almost killed the guy and I would have done the same with James if the police hadn't gotten here.

Alice was found in her under clothes while Bella only had a tank top and jeans on. They looked pale and bruised from their faces, specially Bella. She had been passed out, she also had marks on her neck because James attempted choking her.

. . .

Jasper and me looked up to see them come out of the ambulance, we ran to them. For some reason Jasper ran to Alice and hugged her and I did the same with Bella.

"Edward. . .get us out of here, I don't want to be here when. . ._mom _and _dad _get here" Alice whisper.

Her eyes pleading, I felt Bella stiffed against me "Please Edward" she begged too, I looked at Jasper and he was staring at Alice differently in a strange way, like he couldn't deny anything to her.

"Okay, lets go" Jasper mumble. . .

***Sneek peek of next chptr 12+ plz***

E pov

"Where are we?" Alice croack, she was sitting on the back seat curled up against Jasper.

"Man, I think we are lost, I've never been this far out of Seattle much less Washington" Jasper mumble.

"Hey maybe we could ask for help?" Bella piped in, but infront of us was just road and more road with lots of trees.

"Wait guys, is that a motel?" Alice ask, indeed there was an old motel at the side of the road "I guess we could stay the night?" Jasper said.

***T.M.W.M***

_If life was easy, we wouldn't try, but since life is hard we fight for what we want. . ._

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week, I have ton of excue but the only thing imma say is school, it got to me. anyways hope yu liked this chapter it is the longest one we will ever have in this story excuse mistakes I'm sorry it probably suckish but today thats the best I could do BTW FOR THE FIRT 3 PPL THST REVIEW THERE WILL BE A SNEEK PEEK FOR U 3! (:**

**.here is my new updating schedule:**

**This story will be updated IF WE GET 12+ reviews:**

**Sunday, monday, tuesday, thursday, **

**I will be posting the days I said so stay tune for more ad I am sorry for the long wait.**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	20. conffesions

** A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes too

**Warning:Mention of touching, abusing, and slightly raped just wanted yhu to know!**

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

I couldn't believe we were safe again, after feeling dead I know feel alive. As we climbed the car the tension between us was thick.

I wanted Edward to wrap his arms around me, and make me feel safe again. Soon we were leaving that horrendious place.

"Bella thanks" Alice wisper "for what Al?" I ask, and seriously there was nothing to thank me for.

"For being strong and putting me first, instead of running like anybody else would. You stayed and fought for me. . . " she whisper again, she was still in Jasper's arms but had stoped crying.

It was a little strange how Jasper was staring at her right now. . .my thoughts faded by growling and yelling.

"No Alice Marie Cullen, you both aren't okay! how can you two even say that? you were almost . . ." Edward looked out the window for a fraction of a second not beng abe to finish.

Then his eyes flicker to me, they looked hurt, pain, sad. . .

"I'm sorry" I whisper to him, I leaned over to him and lay there. I could feel him untensing under my touch, had he really been that worried about me?

The drive afterwards was quiet and nobody else spoke until I started noticing we weren't in the city anymore.

"Where are we?" Alice croack, she was sitting on the back seat curled up against Jasper.

"Man, I think we are lost, I've never been this far out of Seattle much less Washington" Jasper mumble.

"Hey maybe we could ask for help?" I piped in, but infront of us was just road and more road with lots of trees.

"Wait guys, is that a motel?" Alice ask, indeed there was an old motel at the side of the road "I guess we could stay the night in there" Edward mumble.

It was a little strange that this motel had appeared.

We stoped and checked in with an older women and her husband Mr. and Mrs. Cope.

"There you go dearies, two rooms" she said handing us the keys to the rooms.

"Um Jasper how are we going to -?" Edward started, Jasper looked down at Alice.

"you could stay with Bella and me with Alice if that's okay it seems like they are at ease with us" Jasper stated, Edward thought about it and nodded.

Our rooms were side to side, Alice and Jasper went into the left one. While Ed and me took the right one.

Once inside my nerves rolled in, I felt scared yet safe.

_Was Edward upset with me?_

_Was he going out with Tanya?_

"Bella even if I tried to be upset with you, I can't. And no I am not going out with Tanya" he answered, my eyes widened in shock -_had I said that outloud?_-

"Yes Bella you are saying your thoughts out loud silly girl" I felt him step closer as he said this. My heart beat increase, I walked over to the bed feeling emotionally exahusted.

He sigh and walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Bella today I felt like I had lost my air. . .and when I saw you. . .and he was treating you like that, I felt like part of me had died" he whisper.

He took my hands on his "Bella I can't stay away from you. . ." he whisper, he was so close, yet so far away.

"Don't push me away. . ." he murmured, without tinking I wrapped my hands around his neck "Don't stay away please"

"I need you" I added, he kissed my forehead, cupping my face in his hands he leaned down our lips verly touching, I could feel the electric current.

The kiss was strong, rough and passionet, full of need. But even then I could feel the love reflecting from it. His hands left my face go, roaming down my back and settling on my waist.

I pulled him closer, only to bring him down with me on the bed. His body molded into mine perfectly, and I felt somethin hard poking my stomach.

We searated to gasp for air, our breathings uneven.

"Bella I want to say that I am in Lo -" he got cut off by the door flying open, making me jump. . .

"What the fuck is going on in here!" we turn to see Jasper standing at the door looking furious, behind him Alice stood afraid.

Jasper stalk over as Edward rolled off of me, my heartbeat increase. . .

"Why the fuck were you on my cousin!" he yelled pushing Ed on the wall, Alice started yelling and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Jasper don't please I LOVE HIM!" I yelled, the room was quiet as my confession settled in.

"What?" he ask

"I love him Jas, I know its hard to understand. But I love him" I cried running over and settling between them in a protective pose infront of Edward.

"No Bella is not hard to understand, because I don't love Kate. . .because I think I just fell in love with Alie" he whisper

_Love doesn't have age or time is not planned is just fate. . ._

* * *

**A/N: okay guys here it is! hope u like who saw this coming? two more chpts and our couple is together but the real drama starts y'all yes sadly this won be eas for all 4 of them.**_  
_

**So again for the first 3 reviewers they get a seek peek of the nxt chptrs congratulations to the last chptr wnners:**

**XXXHurtinginsideXXX, Ardeenethesardeened, TeamEdwardxJacob (Who forgot to login]**

**anyways review 12+ and i update, big shout out to those that reviewed tnx guys I appreciate yhur amazing words ^-^**

**love and god bless**

**-Angie**


	21. we stand strong

**A/N: Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

The room was quiet as Jasper's conffesion settled in, the air around us was thick and heavy. I could see Edward from the corner of my eye looking confused, I saw Alice shock feature standing in the door.

Jasper was fidgeting with his hands, his eyes moving from Edward to me and finally settling on Alice who wasn't meeting his gaze.

"So what. . . what you are trying to say is. . . you love Alice" Edward stated, Jasper sigh and nodded "Yes Ed, look y'know Kate and me have been having problems. And when I met Alice, I knew she was different than any other girl I've met, she is fantastic. . ." Jasper explain.

I saw Edward walk over to him "I understand, and if you love Alice as much as I love Bella. . .you understand me then" he said, Jasper nodded, then surprising me both laugh and gave each other a 'man hug'.

I was a little daze from all, until a voice broke the spell "Hold on! stop talking like Bella and me aren't here, for godsake. . .how long. . .is just this can't be hapening. Aren't y'all supposed to say we are too young to know what we want, that were childish fourteen year olds?" Alice rant.

. . .T.M.W.M'. . .

After Alice had shouted that, her and Jasper had said they liked each other. Right now we were all sitting on the small of couch.

"So um. . .guys we can't tell our parents about this" I said eyeing Jasper, he knew my parents would never accept this, he knew the reason behind it all.

"Well I don't think Ed and me can take this to _our parents _either" Alice mumble, Edward agree.

"Okay so um this stays between us?" Jasper ask confused, we hummed in agreement "yes, but Jasper you _have _to brake up with Kate once we get back, and if you hurt Alice in any way, you will regret it" Edward threaten.

"No worries Ed, but the same goes for you with B" Jasper announced "Okay shake on it?" Alice piped in stretching her hand out "yes" we agreed for the hundreth time putting our hands together.

We laugh at our childishness. . .

. . .T.M.W.M. . .

If you would have told me that in less than a month, I would be in a motel laughing and smiling with the guy I love. I would have laughed in your face and called you crazy.

But nope that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Jasper, Alice, Edward and me had decided to give into our feelings and forget about the exterior world for a while and just have a good time.

I know it was selfish from us not calling our parents and all, but we needed this.

We had just finished laughing at Alice's story when there was a bang at the door followed by some yelling.

"Hello were looking for Alice and Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale and Isabella Swan"

We all stared at each other shock as we heard _that _voice speak again.

"Open up. . .we know your in there" that voice. . .Alec an Demetri. . .Volturi.

My heart thump against my chest, Alice coward back into Jasper's arms while Edward holded me thight.

"Its them. . ." Alice hiss, Jasper and Ed shared a look "them who?" they whisper. "Alec and Demetri" we both reply.

"We have to get out of here" Al mumble "No those two are going to be sorry for what they did to you" Edward hiss, he stood up Jasper following him.

"No" I shriek, they turn to me "please don't they are dangerous" I pleaded, they looked at each other.

"Bella, Alice go into the bathroom and no matter what, don't come out" Jasper explain, before we could refuse, we got push in there by Jasper as I heard Edward unlocking the front door.

"Where the fuck are they?" it was Demetri's voice "Tell us Cullen, where?" there was silence, before I could process anything, I heard someone being pushed into a wall and something breaking.

"You fucking bastards, you took Bella and Alice and expect us to tell you where they are" Edward yelled, Alice shook and whimper beside me.

I heard more banging then, they all started yelling. But the worst part was what Alec said.

"Wrong move Hale and Cullen. . ." followed by stuff being broken. Alice let go off a piercing yell making me jump, I tried covering her mouth but it was too late.

"the bitches are on the bathroom right?. . . Alec" Demetri shouted as another bang hit the wall.

"Bella, Alice run!" Edward shouted

I frantically looked around the room, and spotted a window. I dragged a shocked Alice towards it and after three kicks it broke. Alice was whimpering and shaking, I took her had in mine and gave it a light squeeze as she grimace.

"Why don't we finish this up" Alec shouted, but what stop me cold in my tracks was the sound of a gunshoots goin off. . .

My head snapped as someone fiddle with the doorknob.

_When life gives you lemons you make limonade? naw when life gives you problems you fight until your last breath. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna apologize for not posting sooner, BUT I GOT sick :[ I know [I had really bad allergies plus sinus and it gave me fever and my throat hurted and i couldn't hear well, but I'm bttr now except my voicesounds like a robot]**_  
_

**Anyways here is the chptr once again first 3 reviews get the TEASER. . .and to the last three reviewers big shout out:**

**XxXPINKXxX**

**VampiremommySA [don't worry gurl those morning sickness will be out soon]**

**Lexiwithlock302**

**Tnx guys and to all of the rest I love you and can't thank Y'all enough for ur support**

**Luvya god bless**

**-Angie**


	22. Shame

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_September '09_

_**[Warning some OOC from Renee and Charlie]**  
_

Was it normal to freeze in place holding your breath in times like this. My heart was eratically beating against my chest as Alice grip thighten on my hand.

"Bella. . .we have to jump, remember what they told us. Run no matter what, I know is hard and this is all my fault, but Bella we have to do it now" Alice rushed out as there was another flick at the door followed by a push.

The wheels on my brain kicked in, rapidly turning. I turn to see a frighten yet determined Alice, nodding my head "Okay Al, we are lucky we had the bottom room and not upstairs" I mumble.

She let a strangle giggle "One" I counted, but she pulled me out before I could even say 'two'.

I felt the adrenaline on my body fade away, as my body hit the cold grown. Pebbles grinding under me, I felt my hand scrape as I try covering my face.

It took me a second to realize I was on the floor, before I slowly sat up and looked around. I spotted Alice laying near the bushes, she sat up quickly and ran to me.

My eyesight was blinded by flashlights and people walking up to us. Alice was by my side already, and for the first time tonight I was thankful to notice the blue and red lights on the front of the motel.

"Oh lord, girls I'm so sorry. Here come" it was the elderly women that had rented us the room, beside her stood her husband and two police guys.

Edward. . .

Jasper. . .

"We need to get my cousin and his . . . friend" I yelled desperatly, the women try to grab Alice and me to calm us but we backed away and looked up.

"Girls calm down, we have five officers up there already. Mr. and Mrs. Cope gave us a called and we rushed over here" one of the officers explain.

But that didn't calm ny nerves or worse thoughts, what happend? were they okay? what did they brake? who got shot?

"Oh sweeties, we know that those two kids are really mean and powerful. So after the biggest one put a gun on me, my husband told them what room y'all had, and then we called the police." Mrs. Cope cried, I felt instantly sorry for thinking wrong of them.

"Yes we are sorry ladies, we meant no harm. But we are just an old couple with no way to defend our selfs" her husband added.

"I need to see them, where are they?!" Alice yelled obviously not worried of how bad the old couple felt. But for some part I was too, I wanted to see them too.

"We got them!" we all turn to see Deputy Mark coming out with a hand cuff Alec, he was hissing and cussing out at the two officers that were holding him.

Jasper came out next, his lip was bleeding and his hair was dishevled. Alice ran to him and hug him, but my nerves were about to explode as deputy Mark walked towards me.

"We got both of them, Alec is in the car and Jasper is there. But we are going to take someone to the hospital -" I cut him off "No not Edward!" I cried "No is not him, apparantly Alec's shooting aim is not that good and he ended up shooting Demetri" he explain.

I felt stupid for my reaction, but as soon as I spoted Edward at the door it was like my life had come back life. And I knew we were okay, safe and sound now. . . well that was until I saw two cars parked at the front of the Motel.

OUR P'Rents

. . .

"Bella, Jasper inside the house now" my mom order, the car ride back to Forks had been tensed. My mom and dad had picked us up, together with Esme and Carlisle who looked worried sick unlike my mom, who tried not to brake her heels on the ground.

Dad had been quiet as my mom would sigh and mumble unitellegable words under her breath. But now we were home and Jas and me were in big trouble, I could feel it and I'm sure he could sense it too.

Following my mother's orders, we got off the car and headed inside the house. I saw Rose pacing back and forth on the living room and I felt the guilt swerming up on me again. She hugged me first then move to Jasper, she was about to say something when dad spoke up.

"Rose please leave us alone with this two" she nodded looking worried, and headed upstairs.

It was quiet for a heartbeat before my mother's yells erupted, she started yelling about what people would say and the bad reputation our _family _aquired now. That we would be the towns gossip and how was she going to live this down.

I had zoomed her out after a while, that was until she faced me "You how dare you do this!" she yelled directly at me, I wanted to roll my eyes at her.

"Phuuleze mom, were you really that worried" I said, my true feelings coming out for the first time "Or were you more worried about what people would say?" she glare at me, but what shock me was the slap that my father gave me.

It stung and I'm sure it would leave a mark "How dare you speak to your mothher that way! after what you did, you are grounded for a week" he yelled grabbing me from my arm and pushing me upstairs.

I was shock to say the least, this was the first time they had hit me. I saw Rose at the top of the stairs looking sadly at me.

"Jasper come over here" but what I heard them say next shock the heck out off me.

I turn half way from the stairs to see Jasper looking upset "I said why have you been treating Kate like that lately" my mom ask again.

"Look aunt Renee, with all due respect Kate and me have just not worked out lately. And I think it's time for us to brake up" Jas explain grimly.

My mom's eyes widened "whaaaat! oh no your not, her mom and me are great friends and you are not going to brake up with -" Jasper cut her off.

"No, I will not be staying on a relationship I don't want. I will brake up with her tomo -" my mom yelled "Of course your not going to do that! you will not put our name down to shame more than you and Isabella have"

"Really Renee? how come are you trying so hard not to be on the spot light again? is it because you don't want the same thing that happend 11 years ago to happend again!" Jasper yelled, as my mom gasp.

. . I stared confused at them. . . what happend eleven years ago? I saw dad's face paled and I heard Rose take a shaky breath.

_You can't always hide the lies, Just like you can't cover the sun with one finger. . . sooner or later we will find out all them lies. . . _

* * *

**A/N: hey guys here it is, more drama I'm sure y'all notice the OOC from Renee and Charlie okay so thy r hiding someting oooh lol, starting next chptr things will sped up. . . I wanna thank all those amazing reviews BTW if ur reading my otherstories I wanna say I will be updatin them this following days. . .**

**OKAY I'M MAKING SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS; for everyone that REVIEWS they will get a sneek peek of the next chptr how is that? **

**congrats to the last 3 winners:**

**XxXPINKXxX**

**Kiki the proud animal lover**

**Crazy-Chick-for-life**

**tnx guys for ur wonderful support it amzes me we have more than 200 reviews tnx guys *cries* i can't thank y'all enough anyways **

**Love ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	23. problems, october, life part 1

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_October '09_

_**[Warning some OOC from Renee and Charlie]**_

. . I stared confused at them. . . what happend eleven years ago? I saw dad's face paled and I heard Rose take a shaky breath.

I turn to look back down at my parents and cousin "what. . . what do you mean 'happend' eleven years ago?" I ask warily, I could see my dad's mustach twitch and his face was turning red by the second.

Jasper seemed a little apologetic, but determined "Yes why don't you tell Bella what happend eleven years ago"

"Mom? dad?" Renee looked lost in thought as she stood frozen to the ground "Can someone ple-"

"That's enough questioning Isabella!" my dad yelled cutting me off and making everyone jump a foot up in the sky. "Listen here, Rosalie I gave you an order!" Rose ran to her room and slammed the door close as my father yelled.

"Isabella to your room NOW!" I stare back at him with wide eyes "Did you not listen to me? I said in your room NOW!" he yelled again, but this time I spoke up.

"No not until you tell me what happend eleven years ago that -" next thing I know I've fallen backwards on my butt by the force my father put in another slap.

Two slaps today that's a record.

I looked up shakily with my hand on my cheeck -the same one as last time- to see my father furious expression. His eyes were full of rage and his face was red and he was glaring at me.

"Don't you dare question me _Isabella, I am _your father" he hiss, chancing a glance towards my shocked and imobilize mother. I saw Jasper had his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

He grasp my hand roughly helping me stand up and then he walk me to my room and push me inside "You _will _stay in this room until further notice" he whisper as he slip out.

I numbly stare at the white door, and for the first time tonight something broke inside of me and I found my self curling up in a ball and crying my eyes out.

. . .

The next couple of days I did not attend school; first because I was suspended for three days and then I couldn't go out in public either. I had to stay in my room do my homework and then stay in my room.

For the reason that the big bruised spot on my cheeck was still there. Jasper and my dad had spent the whole night after the 'inccident' in his office and afterwards Jasper came out more calm. From what I had heard he did brake up with Kate.

Mother had continued as if nothing had happend, with her same routine: cleaning the house, leaving for her working out session, SPA day, and etc. But she did complain about the town gossiping about us and how much that bothered her.

Rose hadn't spoken a word about the accident, I hadn't seen Alice either much less Edward. . . and I was really missing him.

But what bother me the most was. . .not knowing what happend eleven years ago. . .

. . .TMWM. . .

A week of not being out of the house, and not attending school. It was october now and my dad had finally taken off my 'punishment' and I could finally hang out with Alice.

I had arrived late to school, so I hadn't seen her until now. She was practically jumping off the chair as she saw me enter the class, she smiled widely and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella! I miss you so much, I have so much to tell you. But what happend after the whole incident? I heard you got grounded? was it bad? what happend? did your mom got upset?. . ." I sushed Alice before she choked up in her own words.

"Stop, I'll tell you in lunch" I mumble as the teacher glare at us for interrupting his lesson. I saw the other kids turn to look at us curiously and some whisper to each other.

. . .

"Bella I have something for you . . ." Alice whisper as she look inside her backpack, I smiled "I do too, I mean for you"

I grabbed the pink envelope from my folder and handed it to Alice, she looked up at me and smiled in her hand was a blue envelope.

"Edward"

"Jasper"

We both said at the same time earning us a giggle. She rolled her eyes as we exchange envelopes.

It said: BELLA in cursive with a heart on the side.

I unfolded it and took the blue note out and read in my head. . .

_Beautiful, I feel silly writting a note to you, but I wanted to ask you to meet me in the music room. _

_I know you are having a sleep over with Alice at our house, hope you'll come._

_Can't wait_

_-E.C._

I grin at the words as my heart skip a beat, I looked up to see Alice grinning. "OH yaay, Jas is going to 'hang out' with Ed and Em and wants me to meet him in Ed's room" she giggle.

"So tonight?" I ask nervously and she nodded. ..

. . .

Apparantly Emmett and Rose had a 'date' so it was just Alice and me having a 'sleep over' and Edward and Jasper 'hanging out'.

I tried to fix my self up but trying to keep the 'I'm going to a sleep over' thing, but I ended up messing up my damn make up and giving up. . .

It wasn't until I was in the Cullen doorstep that my nerves kicked in and the child in me freak as Esme open the door. . .

_Love is sweet as can be but add something that's__not part of the ingredient and can turn sour for the rest of your life. . . _

* * *

_**A/N: So here it is, there is two parts to this chptr! so for those of u that recived the sneek peek y'all got the second part sorry bout that I didn't know it will be that long but anyways here it is. . .**_

_**Big shout out to all of u I love y'all and secially TeamEdwardxJacob who is my friend and is also trying to set up a fanpage for me lol but is having a hard work doing so anyways! and to all of u that review every chaptr thank u soo much**_

_**Anyways anybody that is interest in doing a BAnner o cover for this story plz PM plz plz plz I'll be forever grateful tnx once again**_

_**review tnx for ur support I love ya god bless**_

_**-Angie**_


	24. dates?

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_October '09_

I looked up to meet Esme's eyes, she smiled as she open the door further "Bella, Jasper so glad tou see 'ya two" she hugged both of us, making me remember that Jas had been standing behind me too.

We walked in following Esme, I noticed she wore a golden gown and her hair was up. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I saw Carlisle coming down in a tux with a golden tie just like Esme's dress.

"Well Bella, Jasper make yourself's at home. Carlisle and me are going to a hospital banquet, and Emmett went out on a date with Rose, so is just y'all four. Alice is upstairs and Edward is in the patio. . ." Esme explain.

Jas and me nodded "Thanks Esme, have a good time" we mumble as they walked out the door.

I took in a shaky breath and stared up at Jasper, he smiled at me. "Well i'm going to see Alice, and you can see Ed" I whisper running upstairs as my heart beated fast against my chest.

After a couple of trips and stumbles I open the door to Alice's room, she looked up and grin.

"Bella! I'm so nervous, I can't believe it" she whisper.

We spent the rest of the afternoon settling the room and putting my stuff out, at six thirty five there was a knock on her door. We both looked up alarmed, slowly we both open the door, but nobody stood there.

Instead there was a white paper that read "Follow the trial" we saw a trail of Roses heading into the music room, she looked up at me "That's your cue" she mumble at me.

I bit my lip nervously, I heard her sigh and give me a push towards the music room. The trail stop just outside the door, I heard a gasp behind me so I turn around but didn't find Alice there.

I noticed the door to ther room was ajar, but she was no where.

_C'mon Bella you can do this is just EDWARD. . ._

I chanted that on my head, and finally I decided to open the door. Next thing I know I'm walking inside the room, it was dark and the only thing lighting the room was a candle on top of a piano and three more around the corner.

I felt him behind me as I walked in deeper in the room. I felt him hold my hand making the elctric current thicker, I gasp and looked up at his glowing face.

He looked flush and nervous, he took my hand up to his lips and kissed it. He guided me to the piano and we both sat there, he pressed his long fingers on top of the keys.

Next thing I know a beautiful melody is playing, I close my eyes at the sound. By the time he finishes playing I found my self leaning over him.

I slowly open my eyes only to be met by his beautiful green ones. He smiles and cups my face with his hands leaning down as he press his lips to mine. . .

After we pull away, he clears his troath "Bella, I love you" my heart beats faster, and I want to cry at his words "will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" he asks nervously.

I shake my head yes, as he leaned down and kisses me again.

"Edward. . .we can't let anybody else find out though" I finally said, I saw the sadness in his eyes and he nodded "will wait until you turn of age" he mumble

. . .

It's been a week since Edward ask me out, and I hadn't seen him since that night, Jasper, Em and him had to go to a camp for school. And I was currently sitting in the family room with my parents and Rose, when the doorbell rang.

My mom stood up and ran to the door, I heard commotion outside and after a couple of moments Sue, Billy and Jacob cae in. They smiled at all of us and sat on the other couch, I felt my self tensed at seeing them here.

My parents never said anything 'bout the Black's coming here today. They all started talking as Rose and me stayed quiet she missed Em and I missed Edward, but nobody other than Alice and Jas knew, He had ask Al out too.

I had tuned out the whole conversation until I heard Sue speak up seriously "So we actually came here because Jake wanted to ask Bella something"

Rose and me turn to look at them, Jake looked nervous and I felt the atmosphere get thick. "Well Mrs. Renee and Chief I wanted to ask permission to date Bella. . ." I think I stoped breathin after his speech.

"Of course Jake, Its B's answer now" mom gush as Jake stood up and kneeled infront of me as a pink rose appeared infront of his face.

"So Bella will you date me. . ."

_I couldn't think, and I couldn't feel I could only see. . .if life was a movie I will create my ending. . ._

* * *

**A/N: here it is guys, I apologize for taking so long to updatee, I've had really shitty school week. And well yeah anyways here is the chptr is not how I planned it but I've been pretty down but bea with me, next update tomorrow**

**BTW EXCUSE GRAMMAR I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO GO OVER IT SORRY**

**Thaks for all thoe reviews they amaze me and make my day everyday ^-^ BTW IF ANYONE can do me a banner of a cover for this story it will be awsome plz**

**tnx for ur support**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	25. what!

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_October '09_

**[This chptr is dedicated to my friend TeamEdwardxJacob: Happy birthday girl]**

"So Bella will you date me?" Jake's face looked hopeful as he awaited for my response, I felt my insides twist and turn.

My eyes darted towards my parents, my mom was smirking as she sip off her wine, and dad smile in triumph as he too drank. I felt disgusted and back-stabbed at what I had just witness.

An exasperation hit inside of me as Jake ask again "will you Bella? I'll make everything romantic, and we will be just. . . perf -" I shook my head furiously

"Stooop! Just stop -" I yelled standing up and facing my shocked parents "what? what is this?" I continued, my mother glare at me as she walk to me "Isabell Swan, dear Jacob is waiting" she hiss.

"No, no I don't know what you think your doing, but _this _is not the eighteen hundreds, where you could make me do something I don't want" I whisper yell, my mom rolled her eyes "Isabella face it Jake is -"

"No, I will not date Jake, I'm not your puppet. I am your daughter and I will not date Jacob I-" I didn't get a chance to finish as I felt my dad grab my wrist.

I saw his eyes furiously glaring at me, making me flinch "You will do as I say, because you are living under my roof with my money. And right now you will date Jacob understand?" he yelled.

I felt traitor tears as I found my voice "No i don't understand why your doing this to me but I have one thing to say to you two, with all the respect you deserve. . ." I took a shaky breath before I said my next sentence.

I saw Rose trembling, mom wide eyed just like the Black's and my dad looking furious

"Go fuck yourself's!" I yelled before running up the stairs, half way there I turn to them again "By the way, you want all your stuff? keep them all, and shove them wherever they fit. . .and Jake sorry but I can't date you" I said not sounding sorry as I ran to my room.

As soon as it was locked I slip down and cried for all that it was worth, I had never disrespected my parents like that, but I wasn't going to let them use me either. . .

I might be fourteen and still a kid in their eyes, but I know what I want. . I stood up and walk to the house phone on my desk, wiping the tears away I picked it up.

Dialing the number to the voice I wanted to hear, it rang two times before he picked up.

"Beautiful hey!. . ." I sobbed into the phone, as I heard his voice "Beautiful, what's wrong?" he ask worried now.

"Edw. .Edward I need you" I whisper "Bella, I will be there in a few" and with those words I knew it was all worth it. . .

. . .

R Pov

I couldn't bear to stand and watch all the hyprocretism coming from Charlie and Renee as they apologize to the Black's promising to be better next time.

They close the door and soon they were shaking furiously, Renee knocked stuff down as Charlie fisted his fists.

"Isabella Swan come down here this instant" he yelled "You will date Jacob You hear Isabella, you have-"

"Really Renee? why are y'all two insisting so bad on Bella to go out with Jake?" they turn their unfocus gazes at me, surprise shown in their face.

"Is it maybe, just maybe that you don't want eleven years ago to repeat? -" I saw their faces pale at my words "Don't go there Rose" Renee warned.

I smirk "Why not? Because it seems that, that's exactly what's going to happen. . . you two are repating -" Renee walk to me "Stop Rose , You don't wanna go there" she warned again as Charlie paled further.

"afterall, you insult my _Mother_, but yet you are just the same. . . or worse" she raised her hand to slap me but I caught her "Don't you dare"

I looked at both of them, I backed away slowly until I was half way at the stairs

"Don't make Bella pay for the mistakes _you made" _

_Don't regret what you did, because at some point is exactly what you wanted. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is guys can we get more reviews plz? anyways so 11 yrs ago is mention again we are getting cose to the summary of the story the part where everyones been waiting lol.**

**Anyways big shout out to my friend Ali: TeamEdwardxJacob, happy b-day girl wish u the best today n always. . .**

**want to read more? review then BTW did y'all like Bella's response towards her parents? and Jake? I don't condone insulting ur parents but in this case was necessary [I tnk]**

**Luv ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	26. what happend eleven yrs ago?

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_October '09_

I was curled up in my bed as I heard pebbles hitting my window. I quickly sat up, knowing who it was. I open the window spotting Edward looking up, he wore denim jeans and a black and white striped hoodie.

I saw him climbing to the tree and I gasp, seeing him kindda sliping but he steady himself. I smile as he popped infront of me, minutes later. I hadn't realized that my heart had been hitting hard against my chest.

next thing I know he has me wrapped around his arms, and I am sobbing and I felt protected. I had heard my father yelling at me but I ignored him, then everything turn silent.

Edward was here now, and nothing matter. He pulled me away cupping my face and giving me a light kiss.

"Bella what's wrong love?" he finally ask, I looked up at him sighing as I pointed to the bed. Once we were sitting on the bed, I explain to him everything that happend as he heard attentavely.

When I finished he hugged me as we both layed in my bed, cuddle up. Edward and me never said anything else, leaving me to my thoughts.

But the only thought I had was, what happend eleven years ago. . .

. . .T.M.W.M. . .

I woke up to banging on my door, I groan but then sat up immediatly. I frantically looked around, but found the room empty, did Edward leave during the night?

Then everything came flooding back to me, we talked he hugged me humming a song until I fell asleep.

"Isabella open the door!" my mom yells brang me back to the present.

I stood up, and walked over to the door yanking it open. I looked up to see my mom glaring down at me.

I groggly looked at her; she stood no more tall than five four, her blue eyes and her caramel brownish hair no where out of place. Her designer clothes and well done make-up.

"Why are you still in bed?" she hiss, I stupedly looked at my wall clock an saw it was seven, twenty-three. "Hurry up you have ten minutes to get ready for school" she walked away mumbling unitelligable words.

Shaking my head I walked into the bathroom and freshen up, I then got dressed as quickly as I could and ran downstairs.

Only to find mom glaring at Rose, the air was thick around the room and the tension could practically be cut with a knife. Rose acted as if she didn't notice, and smile sweetly at my mother making her glare harder.

"Bella, want a ride to school? Renee here needs to get to her lady meeting today, and Jas and me wouldn't mind taking you" Rose ask sipping her coffe.

I turn to see my mom's glare intensified and her fists balled up "sure Rose, that would be nice" I mumble grabbing a poptart from the box, I saw Rose smirk at my mom.

"I will be leaving now" mom mumble grabbing her keys and stomping out the house slaming the door on the way out.

I looked over at Rose, she smiled at me and shrugged "Jas c'mon, let's go were running late" she yelled, as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Jas walked down and grin at us "Ready B?" he ask wiggling his eyebrows.

. . .

We were half way down the road towards the school when I couldn't take it anymore.

"What happend eleven years ago?" I felt Jas swerve a little, as Rose gasp and Jas cuss lightly. . .

**? POV **

She can't find out what happend eleven years ago, it will ruin us. This wasn't supposed to happen, we made a promise that this will never get out. . .

But now it's so close, I have to stop it.

And that's why I was here. . . to make everything right again.

_Take me away and hide me so that everything will fade as I make my way through life. . ._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys here is the chptr! *jumps up and down* let me tell u that I was litterly jumping and vibrating with happiness of how many reviews I saw. I wanna give a special tnx to Elizabella for reading and reviewing the whole chptrs tnx. BTW if ur reading my other stories I wanna apologize for the lack of updates I am really working hard on typing the chptrs it should be updaed this week end plz be patiant with me ^-^**

**Tnx for ur support let me tell u that imma try to update alot this month plz review it really gives me so much energy. And also my mum is gonna give birth next month, (yes I am 16, and my mum is 33 sometimes ppl tnk were sisters lol]**

**Anyways update will get a little weird but I'll have more info on that later okay, I love u guys tx for everyting**

**Luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	27. we cant tell you Bella

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_October '09_

**[ I know that u guys want to know what happend 11 yrs ago, n soon u will but if I say it now it will spoil the plot n mess the story up so be patint were almost there]**

"Bella" Jas drove slower now as Rose stare out the window "Bella we can't tell you what happend eleven years ago, it's not our right or place to tell you" Rose said.

I eyed them "then why bring it up? why tell mom and dad bout it?" I question again, I heard them sigh strongly "Bella, it's complicated" I rolled my eyes "no is not complicated okay, you just make it seem and sound complicated but its not" I yelled.

"Bella were here"

"Tell me" I ignored Jasper "Your going to be late"

"Tell me please" I press on "Isabella we have to get to school" Jasper hiss, I huff giving up for now and getting off the car. I saw them pull away and sigh sadly, my curiousity getting stronger.

"Bella? hey what's wrong?" Alice ask, I shook my head at her "nothing" as we sat in the tree.

. . .

R pov

The car ride to school was quiet, I felt the guilt creeping up on me. I saw Jasper gripping the steering wheel and I knew he was feeling too.

"Rose do you think we are doing a mistake on not telling her?" I look over at him "we can't Jas, we can't tell her, she was just three and we were seven. It was christmas and everybody was there even _dad_" I started remembering.

"He couldn't live with the guilt either. . .and"

"Stop Rose" jasper hiss "Don't go there please, stop" he parked in the school parking lot, I saw Em walk my way grinning as Edward walked over to Jasper.

Those two had been acting strange lately, I gave Em a kiss and then turn to see Ed and Jas whispering.

"Hey what's with all the mumbling?" I ask, they shrugged I shook my head.

The school was decorated in Halloween colors, and that reminded me that this was our last year of high school. I smiled knowing we all be going to College, I will miss Bella and Alice.

? POV

I walked inside the office, it look modest. Pale white walls and a wooden desk with plants around it and pictues of weird stuff.

I walked into his office he was bend over looking at a blue print, he turn as he heard the door open and grin as he spotted me.

"oh would you look at what the cat dragged in, and what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?" he quirk an eyebrow

I huff and rolled my eyes "always such an asshole" I said, he laugh "and you always cold as ice" he smirk, I walk over to him "we need to tak" I mumble.

He cackle at this "_we _have nothing to talk, actually the last time we talk was hmm let's see nine years ago" he grimace "yes I know, but we have to talk" I press on.

He turn around fully staring at me now "really Renee, and what exactly do we have to talk about?" he ask

I took in a shaky breath "about what happend eleven years ago" his features change and he glare at me.

_Take it day by day because if you take it all in will end up crazy. . . _

* * *

**A/N: here it is guys anoher chptr this one is shoter because i'm tryingto update my other fou stories too btw go chec them out if yhu haven't tnx for ur support**_  
_

**Big tnx to Edwardluver1721: tnx for ur wishes ^-^ **

**hmm we will see sum advancemnts in the nxt chptr time wll change n yhu'll see wha happend 11 yrs ago in the nxt few chptrs so stay tune n rwview plz**

**luv ya god blessr**

**-Angie**


	28. awkward dinners, and Bad feelings

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

RENEE POV

_October '09_

**[ yes Renee is the mysteryous pov, btw , time is going to change here just watch]**

He stood there motionless staring at me, I decided to take a step foward. He was just like I remeber him, brunnette hair that now had gray hairs in the egdes, deep brown eyes with a hint of honey flecks.

"Eleven years ago?" he ask lowly "I thought that you wanted nothing to do but make it disapear" he smirk "to make the pointings of the people go, to stop feeling guilty for what Lilian went through" I was losing my temper at him mentioning this.

"To make Jasper and Rose accept it and worst of all Isa. . .Bellla who -" I slapped him.

"Do you enjoy laughing at me?" I ask coldly, I continued "it wasn't all my fault now, was it? did you forget Charlie's face?" that change his expression.

"Don't get the men inside your wicked plans" he hiss "Why not?" I press on.

"What exactly did you come here?" he ask warily "so you can help me get rid of the -" he didn't let me finish before laughing.

"Sorry but God is the only one that takes the guilt away, you could pray on it but hmm" he snicker, I rolled my eyes "Will you help me?"

"I will"

*NOVEMBER*

B POV

A month away from Christmas, things at home had gotten crazy lately. Mom and dad would argue more often now, but infront of the people they were the best couple.

I would only see Edward before school, when he took Alice. Mom wouldn't let me go out much, specially with Rose and Em. It seem that she tried to keep them away more, they left for two weeks to California to visit their mom for the holidays.

They won't be back until the last week of November, from what Alice and Edward told me, Tanya tried to do moves on him but had no luck. Rose thinks that Jas and Ed are being mysterious but hasn't said much on the subject.

Jacob tried inviting me to the Halloween party last month but I politely decline. He had now send me a dozen of pink roses, that mom had put on a vase and were currently in my desk.

Edward and me would talk on the phone at night and learn about each other. He loved to play piano obviously, he loved the color brown [because of my eyes, that made me blush] and in between other things.

R Pov

Jas and me we staring at my mother, her blond hair was tied in a messy braid with loose hair. Her face looked bony and she wore a gray outfit. She looked up dazely, she had been here for the past three years.

It had been two years since Jas and me had been here. Her body was shaking and she smiled as she spotted us.

"You came to help me, I need a drink or a cigarret" she ask "Mom no, stop okay" Jas hugged her tenderly "No I want a drink please" she pleaded.

"mom, we wanna talk to you about what happend eleven years ago" I got straight to the point, she looked up at me stretching her hand towards me. I crouched beside Jasper and hugged her too.

I felt her cry "I'm sorry I'm not the best, but I need a drink" she mumble rocking us back and forth. I sigh and felt Jasper sob "No mom stop, you don't need a drink. We have to talk about -" she cut me off.

"Shh, Rosie and Jasper my babies are so old now, but I think its time for what happend eleven years ago to come out. . . the truth" she whisper

. . .

B pov

Thanksgiving was awkward, Jas and Rose flight got holded back for a day so they couldn't make it. So it was my parents, me and they had invited the Blacks, and also the Cullens.

So yes I had to hear jokes from Em, and Mom gush about how Rose and him were perfect. See Jacob trying to flirt with me, and catch Edward's glare from across the table.

Mom was unaware of this, but Jake glared at Ed and vise versa. Bad thing about this is, mom had sat me beside Jake, and it made me uncomfortable. Specially with Jacob leaning over and whispering in my ear compliments.

Edward would smash his food, the only ones to noticed this was Carlisle and Esme. But they seemed amused at it, and not freaked or mad about it all.

And oh how I wish Rose and Jas would have made it.

. . .

*December*

Today was the first day of December, it was a Monday so I had to get ready for school. We only had to go for two weeks and we got three weeks off and didn't go back until after New Years.

For the past two months I had tried to make Rose or Jas break the truth of what happend eleven years ago but no, no such luck. My mom had been going out a lot, and one time she even had to stay in Seattle because her car broke down.

I felt like this month was going to be. . . different

_Time flies but lies will always catch up. . ._

* * *

**A/N: here it is another chptr tnx for ur reviews plz more? lol ayways I wanna say yes were lk 2 chptrs away from finding what happend eleven yrs ago.**

**BTW I updated 2 of my stories:**

**'Was it a accident of fate?' and 'Have I seen you before?' so do me a favor and check them out if u haven't and drop me off a review plz**

**Luv ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	29. let me tell u a small story?

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

_December '09_

**[ ArdeenetheSardene, ur propostion about those siccors sounds nice lol jk]**

**[Read A/N at bottom plz]**

As soon as I step off mom's car, I tighten my Jacket against me. This winter seemed colder, I didn't bother turning to say goodbye to my mother, because she had left already.

Aimlessly I walked to our usual bench, I don't know what mom was thinking, but it was driving dad crazy. Rose and Jas had return from Cali really weird.

Maybe it was just that they hadn't seen their mom in a while, but it also seem like they were hiding something. They would whisper, but as soon as my parents or specially me came in the room they would stop.

"Bella!" Alice practically pounced on me, she smiled apologetically as she let go of me "How are you? what about Jas, I miss him I haven't seen him in the longest, by the way Eddie wants to see you. So I got my mum to call your mum and ask if you could sleep over on Friday at my house" she rush out without stoping.

"Oh um, I'm fine and you saw me on Thanksgivingday -" she giggle at this, she had seen the exchange between Ed and Jake "anyways, Jas and Rose are back. And really that would be great, I've been stuck in the house for the past two months" I sigh.

She hooked her arm with mine "I know B, but cheer up! will hang out this Friday. . .Hopefully" she added lightly.

*Friday*

Alice had been right, my parents had accepted for me to spend Friday night and Saturday morning at Alice's. I hadn't seen Edward since Tuesday, he had to get ready for tests and college stuff.

Just thinking about him going to college and leaving made me sad. It made me feel empty, and cold inside.

Jasper and Rose had tag along, and we were all going to hang out. Bad thing about having Rose and Em joining us, is that they don't know about Jas and Al, and Ed and me.

. . .

"So how you've been?" Esme ask on the drive to her house, Rose and Jas got holded back in detention for playing a prank on a teacher -Jasper- and punching a cheerleader -Rose-.

So Esme offered to pick me up "I've been good" I mumble, she sigh.

"Bella, can we. . . talk?" Esme ask nervously, I felt the mood switch and I instantly shook inside "Um sure Esme, about . . . what?" I gulp.

_Please don't say Edward, please don't say Edward _

_"_About. . . Edward" she finally said, I cringed "Oh um wat about him?" I play dumb, even though I knew she knew.

"Bella. . . I know that he lik- loves you, and from what I've seen you do too" I think my jaw had dropped a mile down the floor.

"And Bella, I know it's complicated for you two right now. Trust me I know, but I'm- well Carlisle and me are willing to support you both and . . .also Alice and Jasper -" I think my eyes had bulge out too.

She knew all this, yet she talked about it like she was discussing last night news. I felt my face flush, and my body quiver.

"I-" she put a hand up to stop me, as soon as she saw I wasn't going to interrupt she continued "Bella let me tell you a small secret, people now days see Carlisle and me. And immediatly think 'Perfect' and other think were even the same age, but were not" I was now speechless and immobilized.

_They're not the same age?_

"No Bella, were . . .look let me tell you a small story, Carlisle was twenty-three when I met him, I was fifteen. . .he was son of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Cullen, the most respected and well known couple in Alaska" she drove slower now, but I only pay attention to her.

"They were rich, and my family had just moved from the rural skirts of Alaska. My father, Thomas Platt was working for his father in his Fish production company, I met Carlisle one day when I was taking my father his lunch -" she smile, and I couldn't help imagine all this.

It was like a love story "He was standing there looking around with a clip board, I didn't know who he was. He smiled at me and me dazely trip and he caught me. Anyways, we started talking and by the time I found out he was a Cullen, we both were too in love" she smiled sadly a tear sliping down.

I was too stunned at what she was saying "By the time his parents discover our love, we were planning on marrying. He told his parents, but Elizabeth was outraged, and said I was just a seeker and a past time. But he didn't give in, and then at sixteen I found out I was pregnat and we. . . scaped and married" she had tears in her face now.

I leaned over and sigh, I notice she had stoped the car in the Park. She turn and hugged me and I burst into tears, because this women had just shared a very sweet and personal piece of her life. While my mother had never once done that for me.

"Anyways, ever since then Elizabeth has hated me. We now talk to them, but doesn't mean they like me or accept Carlisle descision, but Bella I know what it feels to be neglected the right to love" she caress my cheeck

"And sweetie, nothing other than that, is what I want for you" she hugged me again, and I felt the love reflecing from her and I cried harder "Esme thank you, for everything. . . I - I've never felt like I had a motherly connection with my mom, but -" she rock me back and forth

"Bella you can always count on me. . . But Bella what exactly is going on with your family?" she ask.

_Actions speak louder than words. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Okay lovelys long chptr huh? well tnx so much for ur reviews let me tell u that I made a mistake. and counted wrong and we are missing two chptrs until the truth comes out.**

**But I've decided something, the lenght of the next chptr depends on u all: well ur reviews lol**

**10 reviews = 700 words chptr**

**15 reviews = 900 words chptr**

**20 reviews = 1,300 words chptr**

**25 or more reviews = 2,000 words chptr**

**It all depends on yhu all so review guys, I aprecciate everysingle one of them, thanx for ur spport love u all**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	30. are you um ?

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[Guys 22 reviews yaay tnx u this is a 1,300 chptr or close enough lol, Btw excse the spelling mistakes if u hav read my profile, you'll see the reason why I don't send it to my beta]**

**[Btw read A/n at bottom, excuse mistakes ddn't get a chance to re -read it sorry]**

I stared at Esme for a second before sighing deeply. "I - I don't now Esme"

"What exactly do you mean by, you don't know?" she ask pulling out of the park, I looked out of the window thinking how to fraze all this mess in my life.

"Well -" I took another unecessary breath "they've been acting weird lately, mom goes out a lot, dad and her get into fights. Rose and Jas are also acting really strange. . . and I don't know what to do" I finish.

Esme stayed quiet, I felt my self shrink as she glance at me. I decided to look out the forest, and the sky that was now dull and dark clouds moving in.

We had just entered the Cullen drive way when se finally spoke "Bella, do you want me to talk to your par -"

"Nooo please don't" I yelled before she could finish, she had parked infront of the house now.

"Ok Bella let's do this, here is my card with my number if you need anything call me. Look Bella, trust me I wanna help so sweetie don't ever think your alone again" she hugged me.

I took the card and nodded.

. . .

"It was about time you two got in here!" Alie yelld as we came inside the house. "so what were you doing in the car?" she ask suspiciously, I turn to look at Esme and she smiled and wink at me.

"Oh Alice I was just catching up with Bella here, but anyways go on now I don't want to hold you back from getting everything ready for your 'hangout' okay" she walked into the kitchen afterwards.

I turn to see Alice looking up at the stairs then back at me "Well I'm going to get ready to see Jas" she whisper "and you should go up, Edward is waiting in the music room" she added as she ran upstairs smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her, and nervously walked up the stairs. Quietly I open the door and walked in, this had turned into _our place _were we could be just us.

I spotted him in the black leather chair, he looked up nervously and grin. He open his arms for me to go, and immediatly I was wrapped and safe in his arms.

I smelled his clean boyish scent as he kissed the top of my head.

"I've missed you" he whisper, I looked up at him and smile shyly "I love you" he whisper before leaning down and kissing me.

His lips were soft against mine, I wrapped my hads around his neck and he pulled me closer and once again I felt something hard poking me on the stomach. And soon he was pulling me back, I saw him look anywhere but me and I blush.

Had I done something wrong?

He finally looked back at me "Bella it's almost christmas and I wanna give you something" he mumble.

I gulp "Edward I've told you that I don't like for you to buy me presents" I sigh, he rolled his eyes "actually I didn't waste a penny on this" he assure me.

"Not one dime?"

"None" he pulled a black medium box out and I gasp as he open it.

"Bella this was my grandma's, it's been in the family for generations" he explain taking a silver intertwine bracelet that holded a simple cut heart that dangle in the center.

In the light it sparkled like a rainbow, he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it "This is a symbol that you hold my heart in your hands, and that wherever you go you take everything of me with you" he lock the bracelet in my wrist.

I realised I had tears in my eyes "Edward it's beautiful, I love it. . . .I love you" I whisper as I kissed him.

. . .

"So guys what movie do we watch?" Rose ask from the T.V stand.

We were all currently in the Cullen's leaving room, Edward and Jas sat in the floor across from Alice and me [we had to mantain our distances for Rose ad Em sake].

Em was in the love seat waiting for her, he would gaze lovingly at her.

"Dunno"

"Whichever"

"Who cares"

"Idk"

We all mumble absentmindly, staring back at Jasper or in my case Edward. I felt a pair of eyes on us, and I turn to see Em survyin us, I flush but ignored him.

Rose sigh and chose 'Transformers' the movie, she turn off the lights and cuddle against Emmett.

We were half way down the first part, and I had paid zero attention, instead watching Edward as he stare back.

"Bella?" I ignored Alice, but she whisper again persistly, I rolled my eyes turning my head towards her.

"Yes?" I ask impatiantly, she giggle "Rose is staring at Jas and Ed -" I turn and saw Rose looking intently at them; they were facing eachother whispering in their ears.

" -Anyways not my point, Guess what Jazzy gave me?" she continued "What?" I ask curious

"Well he did all this sweet stuff and at the end, he gave me his mum's heart locket necklace, but I'll show it to you later" she whisper, her eyes shining with happiness.

I also wanted to share my secret "Well Edward did a similar thing too" I whisper back, she eyed me "What did he give you?"

"Well its a bracelet with a heart on it, but I'll show it to you later -" she was starting to nod at my response when we jump at Rose's question.

"I said what is going on?" she repeated her face blank, the lights were now on thanks to Emmett. We all just stare at each other for a moment, trying to process what she had just said.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper demanded, Rose laugh humorlessly "Okay all of you, specially you two have been acting weird-" she pointed at Jas and Ed.

I was beyond confuse, where was Rose going with this?

"Okay guys Imma ask something and just know that whatever your response is, we will. . . . support y'all no matter what" Rose took Em's hand in her's.

And for a moment I had actually thought they had discover the truth. But what she said next blowed my mind away.

"Are y'all . . . . Gay?" I didn't know if to burst out laughing at Rose, Em's, Ed and Jas expression or cry at how horrofied Alice looked.

I felt for her though "Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward yelled, Rose and Em shrugged. "No were not gay is. . . .complicated" Jas added more lightly looking at Alice and me.

"What do you mean complicated?" Em ask, I had enough looking at Alice she seem to agree with me and we both walked over to them, I hugged my self to Edward and I heard gasps.

"Is that the _Chaine Mere ceour de diamant? _from grandma's?" Em ask looking at my wrist intently, I stare up at Edward but before he could reply Rose spoke up too.

"Jasper why is Alice wearing the _L'amore medaglione cuore? _That was mom's?" Rose spat looking at the gold locket that fell to Alice chest.

"Guys. . . we've been secretly dating" Edward started, both of them gape.

. . .

We spent the next hour explaning everything to them, and after the too suported us. And agree not to tell anyone, I still hadn't shared what Esme said to me.

Life seem perfect right now, It was jut Ed and me now. . .

*Well since we couldn't get the chptr finish here is a sneek peek to next chptr review plz*

B pov

What exactly was going on?

"Renee who is at the door?" dad ask but got no response from her, it had been the longest two weeks and half for me.

Today was christmas eve and mom decided to have a family dinner like always, and tomorrow have friends come over. But for some strange reason it felt different, I could hear hissin at the front door.

Who was at the door?

? POV

She wanted my help? well she will get _my _help, I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing.

I grin at my reflection in the mirror, heck I was a good looking chap.

I grabbed the note that Lilian had sent me, I had always felt guilty for what happend to her. But it wasn't just my fault because fifteen years ago shouldn't have happen much less. . .

THE ELEVEN YEARs ago, but it's time for the truth to come out.

* * *

**A/N: here it is guys its in the range of 1,300 words so nxt chptr is THE BIG CHPTR so get yhur siccors, tissues, pans, ready because trust me ur gonna want to kill somebody or. . . well no I'm not gonna spoil it fo ya.**

**SO TOMORROW IS THE NEXT UPDATE REVIEW Plz btw nxt chptr is long (: tnx for ur support and all the luv I aprecciate it and thank ur ptienace**

**Luv ya god bless Angie**


	31. truth be told

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[Okay guys big chptr, THE CHPTR that everyone has been waiting for plz review! and hope u have ur things ready cuz I'm sure ur gonna want to kill. . . ]**

I hang the phone up and smiled as Edward's voice echo through my head.

_"I love you"_

He was the reason why I kept smiling even through my parents fights, even after Tanya came over a couple of weeks ago and visited Rose and insulted me saying I was ugly, dull and plain. And who was going to love me, that one stung the most.

Rose overheard and punched her and yelled they weren't friends anymore. Then I got in my room and refused to see anyone, she told Edward and after a lot 'I love you's' and 'your beautiful' from him, I got over it.

Right now I was looking at the girl in the mirror, this past weeks I got my mind straight and ask Rose to help me look less dull. She had rolled her eyes, but now I had more fashionable clothes.

Edward kept telling me he loved me the way I was, but I also wanted to fit in with him. He looked like an eighteen year old and I always looked like I was fourteen, which is normal since I am, but I didn't want to be fourteen.

But now in my silver dress, flats, wavy hair and natural make-up. I looked like I could be sixteen, Edward insisted on me enjoying my teenagerhood, and I rolled my eyes at him, was eighteen for godsake.

I sigh standing up, tonight was Christmas eve and mom like always did a family dinner and expected us down to enjoy 'Family bond'.

Tomorrow will be Christmas and she had invited the Blacks over and the Cullens -this ought to be great, note sarcasm-. Jacob had called me several times during this past weeks to ask me out on a date, but I let him down easily.

Mom and dad suspected that something was up with my weird gooey eyes, but not about Edward and me or Alice and Jasper. On the other hand Esme and Carlisle sat all six of us -yes including Rose and Em- and told us all that they supported us on our relationship.

They were shock but I wasn't, but we were glad they knew and supported us. They even thought about talking to my parents but I refused -they wouldn't understand- so we just agreed to keep it between us all for now.

Rose, Em, Jasper and Edward had received college letters saying they had been accepted in the following colleges: NYU, Princeton, Darmouth college, Washington colleg, Florida college and that's just naming some. And we all knew that thinking about it broke our hearts so we never talked about it, not now atleast, We knew we had a long road infront of us.

. . .

I headed down stairs excited about tomorrow, Edward had said he had a surprise for me. I know I hated surprises and gifts, but when Edward got them for me, it made me feel special.

I saw Rose getting out her room, she was wearing a red dress and black heels. She smiled and hugged me, but something in her eyes told me she was sad and nervous.

"Are you okay?" I ask, she looked away from me "Yeah B, why the quest? c'mon let's go" she said practically running down the stairs. I followed her wondering two things, One how in the world could she walk in those death traps and two what was wrong?

Once down stairs I could hear mom singing christmas songs with the radio, dad was in the living room watching a movie while Jasper looked out the window and Rose sat beside him whispering something. WEIRD?

Anyways this was my family, no matter what problems they had the day before, they always acted as family on holidays like this.

"Bella what are you doing there standing like a frozen popsicle? come and help you too Rose" mom yelled heading back to the kitchen.

We followed after her, she made me set the table up while Rose and her got things ready. She brought food to the table and smiled.

"Okay ready, c'mon everyone let's eat" she called, I heard dad grunting as he walked in, Jasper right behind him.

I smile at Jas, but he didn't meet my eyes instead sat and looked at Rose.

"Okay everyone I -" mom got cut off by the doorbell ringing, she looked at all of us confused. "I'll get it" she mumble walking out the dining room, her heels cliking agaisnt the floor.

**Renee POV**

Who could it be? I took a deep breath putting a smile on my face as I open the door. But my face went blank, my body motionless and a gasp scaped me, as I saw who was standing in the door.

He smirk at me, and I wanted to run. What was he doing here? he had agreed to the plan. . .

"Surprised to see me?" he ask, and is like everything that happend eleven years ago came rushing back at me. And the names of my family popped in my mind.

Charlie

Jasper

Rose

Lilian

and

Isabella. . .

Noooo

**B pov**

What exactly was going on?

"Renee who is at the door?" dad ask but got no response from her, I could hear hissing at the front door.

Who was at the door?

Dad had enough, he stood up and headed out the dining room. Jasper and Rose followed too and I rolled my eyes 'might as well follow too'.

I stood up and followed quietly out to the living room, but when I got there I was surprise to see mom shaking body, her hands grasping the door.

Dad had frozen in place and his breathing was uneven, Rose and Jasper's jaws were somewhere on the floor.

I turn towards the door to see who it was. There stood a tall men, he had dark brunnette hair, piercing brown eyes and he was smiling at all of them.

He then notice me and he look shock, he composed and smiled at me. His smile and eyes reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who.

"Well hello everyone! it seems that all of you are shock to see me" he cheerfully said.

Everyone seem to snap from their daze and they all looked at him. Mom look like she would faint, dad balled his hands up and Rose and Jasper glare at the men.

"Dad what are _you _doing here?" Rose spit out, my eyes widened in shock. I had never met their dad, nobody mention him because of what he did to aunt Lilian.

The only time I heard of him was the story Rose had told Al and me. Nor had I ever seen pictures of him either.

"Phil what on earth are you doing here?" dad hiss out, the men -Phil- smiled "well Fancy seeing you too Charlie, and can't I pop in and wish my _children _a good christmas eve?" he ask entering the house.

Dad went pale and mom's body shook, what is wrong with them?

"No Phil you can't" Mom whisper yell, he turn to look at her "Oh look at you Renee still splendind as always" he complimented.

"Why don't we all have a chat and catch up? I would like to see what you all been up to?" he said walking over to Rose and Jasper.

"Get away from me" Rose glare "Rose sweetie I'm your dad, how can you even say that?" Jasper push him back with a humorless laugh "father?"

"Who are you kidding Phil? your no dad to us, you have never cared about us, so what the fuck are you doing here anyways?" Jasper demanded.

Phil grin and nodded "True that sadly I have never been there -" he shook his head and took a white paper out of his pocket and continued "But good question, why am I here"

"Well you won't believe what I was thinking the other day. I was going over old days. . . and I rememer something that happend fifteen years ago -" I heard mom and dad gasp.

But I stare at Phil, what was he talking about?

"And then I received this" he unfolded the paper and read "Phil you bastard, I hate you so much. But I hate Renee also, so that's why you have to say the truth say it. . . say what happend eleven years ago, with hate Lilian" he looked up.

I could see Rose shaking, wiping tears away.

"So you see, I came here to say what happend eleven years ago" he whisper and the room went quiet, it was so quiet I'm sure you could hear a feather fall.

Nobody move, and I felt my self tense at his words. Eleven years ago? the room shifted and the tension got thick.

I had enough, I wanted to know.

"What exactly happend eleven years ago?" I broke the ice silence, and I found five pair of eyes staring back at me.

Mom had tears running down her eyes, dad was pale, Rose was pleading and Jasper looked torn.

"Bella? look at you, such a young lady already. So beautiful just like your mother, y'know last time I saw you, you were just three" he was now standing infront of me.

He reach out to me, but I automatically backed away.

"Get away from _My _daughter" my dad growled making me jump, but what shocked me was that Phil laughed at his words.

"Your daughter? don't make me laugh" Phil laugh, dad look so vunerable and I found my self tearing up.

What was wrong with this men? he couldn't just come in and insult my family.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but don't insult my dad" I yelled surprised at my tone, Phil stoped laughin and looked at me.

"Your dad? Isabella, you want to know what happend eleven years ago?" he hiss.

"No Phil please don't you agree not to" mom pleaded, I had never seen my mom this weak. "Phil don't do it" Rose tried also.

But I wanted to know, so I shook my head and nodded

"yes, I do" I found my self saying.

"Look at me Bella don't insist, just go up to your room and -" I cut my mom off, and shook my head furiously at her "stop mom! stop trying to control my life and hiding everything to me! I'm not a kid anymore, I want to know what happend eleven years ago" I wisper at the end.

"You want to know? Isabella look around you. . . your lie has been a fake" Phil spat, I was confused as I stareat him.

"Look at your mother so posh and 'perfect' there, your father so 'great'. . ." I could see mom had turn into a rage.

"Don't you dare insult me!" she yelled "Really Renee? tired of hearing your a whore?" Phil spit out and my eyes widened in shock.

"Stop Phil!" dad yelled "Really Charlie after what happend you still defend her?" I saw Rose shaking and staring at Jasper helplessly.

"Phil don't ruin it, Isabella is not supposed to know" Rose hiss "Know what? for godsake what?" I yelled.

"That your mother fucked my father while she was married to your father" Rose yelled "Rosalie for the love of god sut up" Jasper shook her.

"Your mother was a whore" I was shaking and crying now, no they're lying.

"No your all lying no. . . it's no true" I whisper.

"Want to know what's worse? She was the reason why my mom started drinking" Rose added.

"No Rose no tell me your lying" I fell on my knees.

"Dad please tell me is a lie" I said to Charlie, he look helpless "He's not your father!" Jasper voice echoed through the house.

And everyone's yells shut down "what?" I ask

"He's not your father, Phil is your rea father sweetie. . . and that means Rose and Jas are your siblings. . . I'm so sorry" mom kneeled infront of me.

And I felt my world collapse.

_The truth hurts but its better than a lie. . ._

* * *

**A/N: heeey so what u think? next chptr will be more explaining, so who yhu wanna kill? Renee? Charlie? Phil? hmm anyways reviews 15 b4 nxt update**_  
_

**BTW YHU TNK this was Bella's braking point? well no this is just the beggining. . . **

**Review this was asuper long chptr**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	32. 11 yrs ago actually 20

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[Hey guys long chptr, btw read A/N at bottom for explanation. Anyways I know sum of u are suggesting Bella leave with Phil, guys I can assure u that once u read this chpr, he's gonna be the one ur gonna hate the most]**

**[Excuse mistakes their all mine]**

I don't know how long I sat there staring into the pale creamy walls, as the room filled up with silence. The truth still didn't sink in, it was like my brain couldn't grasp it. . . couldn't accept it.

I could hear sobbing infront of me, hissing and growling around me. But I didn't care, because right now I didn't know who I was.

Crying right now wouldn't help, but one thing did, I needed real answers. I could feel dry tears on my cheecks, I looked up to find all of them looking at me.

I felt petite around them, but somehow I got the courage to speak up.

"I want to know what exactly happend eleven years ago" my voice cracked at the end. They all eyed each other warily, I stood up and looked at them all.

Rose

Jasper

Charlie

Renee

They had al lied to me. . .

"Well come on! the least you can all do is give me this!" I yelled, Renee stood up, her bun had fallen down and her make-up had smeared, while her dress was crinkle.

"It all started twenty years ago.. . " she mumble, and I got a grip on my self to hear everything. . . this women had to say.

**RENEE POV**

**[Okay guys Italics is Renee speaking about the past, and non-italics is present conversation okay]**

I could feel everyones stares, specially Isabella's. But when I spoke up, I also remember vividly what really happend, everything that had tomented me my whole life.

"It all started twenty years ago . . ." I mumble getting lost in the past as I spoke.

_*Twenty yrs ago*_

_It had been a week since Lilian -my twin sister- and me had graduated Forks High school.._

_And tonight we were saying our goodbye's to our parents. _

_"I can't believe my little girls are so grown up already and have graduated, I'm so proud" father gushed proudly meaning it to both of us, but I could see him looking directly at Lilian when he spoke._

_"Oh yes, Lilian a full scholarship to Parsons as a fashion designer, so proud baby" Mom hugged Lilian with tears on her eyes, she then turn to me and smile thightly "and you too Renee, half of your college is also paid" she hugged me._

_This was the difference between Lilian and me, she was smart, pretty, top of the class, Head cheerleader, class president, out going, popular. . . Perfect and she had gotten into Parsons all paid with a scholarship._

_While me had been her 'shadow', I wasn't as smart as her, or the top of the class and I hadn't even made the squad much less popular. I in the other hand had gotten a two year paid scholarship for Arizona'a college._

_They had been more poud of her, they always were, even if they said they would never chose sides. I knew they did, they loved her more._

_. . ._

_Next thing I know I'm standing in my new doorm, and soon College had started. The first semester had gone well, I made new friends; Kate, Aro, Caus, Alec, Jane, Garrett and this cute guy Charles Swan or Charlie like he ask me to call him._

_My parents had asked me to come over for the holiays, apparantly Lilian had big news. But I politely decine saying I had to study for exams._

_By next semester it was all good I still hadn't seen my family, but mom said that Lilian's big news were that she had met a 'perfect guy' and that they were pretty serious. In the other hand, Charlie kept trying 'court' me, he was a really nice guy, but not what I was looking for._

_. . ._

_Fist year of colleg was done and summer came and instead of going to Forks as my parents requests, I went backpacking around Europe with my friends. My mom called asking to join them and Lilian and her boyfriend -never pid attention to his name- over at Forks, apprantly they had something important to announce._

_By the end of the summer my parents were upset with me for never going to Forks, Lilian calling me to announce she was engaged to 'peach' her boy- Fiance. And that they were to get married in six months._

_I congratulated her and told her I was happy for them - and I really was, she was my sister-. But sad thing was her boyfr- Fiance was moving to another city since he wanted to be an archeologist, he wanted to learn a lot from different people._

_Anyways second year of College started, Charlie had finished his law classes so he was now in the police acadamy. He had left with 'I will make you go out with me' promise, I had heard this new guy had arrived to our college but I didn't dwell on it much._

_. . ._

_I had met Phil the new student he was her just passing by, he was so sweet and everything. He had made me fall hard for him, but at the sametime I felt like he hided something._

_It had been five months already and Lilian ask me to please move to Forks for her wedding. I finally gave in, Phil had gave me an excuse that he had to go to Europe so he couldn't come with me._

_When I arrived at Forks, Lilian had invited me for dinner so I could finally meet her fiance. _

_. . ._

_"Renee you made it!" lilian grasp my arm and pushed me inside her house "Look meet Phil Hale, my fiance" I raised my head to find him._

_He was there standing looking as glorious as ever. He had his arm tucked to Lilian "well isn't it great to meet my sister in law" he smiled._

_I felt sick and repulsive hearing him say that._

_. . ._

_I had to watch how Lilian got married to the men I love, but he was not good. His words echo in my head as I sat there listening to them say their 'vows'_

_'You love me Renee, and you love your sister so you wont say anything. . . because I'll destroy you, if you do"_

_. . ._

_I went back to Arizona afterwards with the mental note of getting Phil off of me, I accepted Charlie's proposition and we got married three months afterwards in Vegas. It was an elope wedding and my parents got upset with me for not saying nothing to them._

_I had heard Lilian had gotten pregnat, and as always I didn't go to Forks. I couldn't face her, or him. . ._

_Charlie and me try to have kids but it wasn't working, I ask him to see a doctor. But he refused saying he was okay._

_. . ._

I stopped and looked at all of them, Bella seemed motionless. Rose and Jasper had their jaws hangged and Phil was glaring at me.

"You mean to say that, dad double played you and mom?" Rose whisper shock, I nodded "Yes and that's not all" I added, she looked up "continue Renee please" Jasper ask.

I looked at Bella, but she remain in the same position, so i went ahead and spoke again.

_. . ._

_*15 yrs ago*_

_It had been five years since I had gotten married, five years that Lilian had her twin kids and I had yet to see them and five years of trying to get pregnat by Charlie._

_Mom convinced me to go over for Thanksgivng with Charlie so we did, I grabbed courage and Lilian for the first time in five years, with Jasper and Rose her twins of four years and half. That week was going to be long, I could feel it._

_Phil seduced me and try to bed me, but I refused I wasn't going to play Lilian like that. But then Charlie met Lilian and he compare me to her. . . just like my parents. Phil try to bed me again and in my anger, I gave in._

_. . . _

_This went on for the whole Thanksgiving week, Charlie liked Forks so we decided to move in here. An Phil use this to keep bedding me, I felt guilty but also felt good to know Lilian wasn't perfect._

_But a month later I found out I was pregnat, and I knew who it was. I called Phil and told him and this is what he said._

_"Are you fucking kidding me Renee?" he yelled in the phone "Phil it wasn't plan, it just -" he cut me off._

_"Meet me in the Luncheon at five" and he hung up_

_. . ._

_"Here" he slide over a yellow small envelope, I was currently sitting accross Phil in the cafe._

_"What is this?" I ask as I open the envelope to find money inside, Phil grin "So you can abort it" he said simply, I felt my stomach churn as the words left his mouth._

_"Wh -what?" he laugh "abort the bastard your carrying, I don't want it, Just like I never wanted you" he whisper, I felt disgusted and broken at his words._

_But I got the courage "Never, I don't fucking need your money, I don't want you. Keep your money, cause I'm keeping this baby" with that said I slip out of the cafe, tears streaming down my eyes._

_. . ._

_A week later he was movin to Chicago with his 'family', saying he had gotten ask to transfer there. He threaten me to kidnap and kill my baby if I said it was his._

_So I did the most sanest thing and had sex with Charlie and made him believe it was his._

_. . ._

_*11 yrs ago*_

_Three years since my Bella was born, Charlie had believed the whole thing, I had what I wanted in them. Mom ad dad had crashed and died a year ago, so we stayed in their house now, Charlie had invited Lilian and Phil for Christmas this year._

_Much to my dismay they said yes, so tonight for the first time in four years I would see him again._

_. . ._

"What happend Renee? why did you stop?" Jasper ask, Rose was hugging me. I saw Bella in the same position for the past thirty minutes.

"I- I can't say it" I whisper, Phil laughed, we all looked at him "I can" he whisper.

"I blackmail Renee with Isabella, if she didn't sleep with me. I would tell Charlie the truth and get custody of Bella. Renee always so naive, and stupid accepted, Charlie and Lilian found us and I yelled out the truth, that charlie couldn't have kids and that I hated Lilian.

"that Renee was my toy and that I had double played them" Phil yelled out, but he wasn't sayin all the truth.

"He hit Lilian that day, he fighted Charlie. . . all this infront of the whole town" I finally said.

"That's why I hate him so much, everyone thought it was my fault he looked like the victim . . .all that happend eleven, fifteen and twenty years ago" I confess.

I heard I strangle cry and I turn to find Bella. . .

_Life is a box of chocolates. . ._

* * *

_**A/N: hey guys! here's the chptr is long and hopeflly u unerstand it! Btw I wanna apologize for not updating sooner. Lt me tell u I had so many hmwk this week and tests in skool it was hard, also this week end I'm a fake mommy 'how?' well let's say I wanna go into medical field so my couseler put mu schedule with classes I would need for that. so she put me in child developtment where I get a robot bby and take care of it like it is real.**_

_**so that's what I'm doing this week end so yes I won't have much time to revised my reading, hope u like this chptr and understand it, plz review and I'll update tomorrow if I see eough tnk u so much for ur luv and support**_

_**-Angie**_


	33. I need you

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[Smaller chptr! okay? hope u like it and get boucle for what's coming (:]**

**[Excuse mistakes they're all mine today is my lst day being fake mommy it was hard not gonna lie lol tnx for ur support]**

I had heard the full story of my. . . mother, and it was like a dream. This was surreal and crazy, but I was done with all the bull-shit.

Next thing I know I'm jumping over to Phil "You ugh, they're no fucking words to describe wha you are, what you deserved to be called!" I yelled punching him.

"Isabella stop. ..get off. .. me you insolant child, get the fuck off me!" Phil pushed me down to the floor.

I looked up dazely to see Jasper punching Phil and Rose picking a note from the floor. Renee and Charlie stood astound looking at the scene infront of them.

"Wait a minute, this. . This is not mom's writing! this- this was forge, by you? wasn't it?" Rose hiss at Phil scrunching the note in her hand. "Of course, why didn't Jas and me see it before? we went to see mom at the recruit, she didn't even wanted to speak much less. . . write" she mutter.

"Hah! of course she didn't write the note, I needed an excuse to say the truth. And now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch, it was fun chatting with y'all.

Thank you for the entertaiment, by the way Renee. . . I told you I was going to destroy you and your 'perfect' excuse of a life"

Phil ran to the door, and without another word slipped out. We all sat there shocked for a second, Renee crouched beside me and try to hug me.

"Bella I-"

"Stop! just stop trying to sugar coat everything for me. You couldn't say the truth? would it hurt you to worry about someone else other than you?

Why couldn't you all just say the truth to me? was, was with all the charade? -"

I got cut of by Renee "Bella listen to me I'm sorry, were all are is -"

"Nothin! there is no excuse, I'm sure you were never planning on teling me! why? why?" I cried, Renee let out a strangle yell.

"Because I didn't want you to know what a big fuck up I was, my life was and how horrible the truth was" she took a step towards me, but I took a step back.

"Y'know what? you don't know me at all, none of you do. . . and you want to know what's worse? is that maybe if you would have told me before. . . I would have understand" I wiped the useless tears away from my face and ran upstairs before any of them could say something.

I locked my door and let out of a strangle cry, I couldn't stay here for now. Swiftly moving to my closet I grabbed my suitcase and filled it up with clothes and then put all my toileters in another bag.

I had everything I needed, I just needed the most important thing. I walk to my nightstand and grabbed the phone, I dial the number I needed and soon someone picked up.

"Hello, Bella?" the voice ask.

"I need. . . can you pick me up please? I need someone right now" I cried. . .

_silence is a girls loudest cry. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! thank u so much for ur reviews nd support. Btw this is the beggining of another deal for Bella, ge ready guys ExB r gonn hav a really rough patch.**_  
_

**Anyways review!**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	34. paradise

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[thanks for ur reviews and favrites/alerts, I aprecciate them. BTw this chptr was inspired to me by 'Paradise' by: Coldplay. Listen to it if u haven't is good :D now enjoy]**

A shaky breath scape my lips as I hung the phone. I could hear yelling at the bottom stairs from everyone.

_"This is all your fucking fault Renee, I should have divorced you a long time ago, your a -" _

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that Charles Swan! where are you going? come back here you bastard I am not go-" _

Their voices faded as the front door slam making the noise echo through the house.

_"Rose where are you going?" Jasper ask, his voice was coming just oustide my door "Em is picking me up. . . I need time" was all Rose yelled before her steps were heard on the stairs._

_"Rose for godsake come back!" Their voices also faded as the front door slam shut again._

I sat there looking at the door, they had all left. I didn't care, I wanted to be away from them. . . I was confused, and I needed. . .

My thoughts got interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

I quickly snap out of my daze, running for my suitcase I hurried out of my room. Tripping on the stairs as I went down.

"Bella, sweetie are you okay? look at you! oh god" Esme embraced me in a warm hug, as a sob scape me.

"Bella, shh its alright. . . c'mon sweetie" she took hold of my suitcase and with her free hand grabbed it and guided me outside where a black mercedes car was waiting on.

She open the back door and put in my suitcase, as I slip inside the passenger side. She quickly climb in, and soon we were speeding off 'My house'.

The car was warm, my sobbing stop and dry tears covered my pale and redden face.

"They lie to me" I whisper, I knew Esme wasn't going to make me speak. She knew if I wanted, I would do it my self.

"Why?"

"Charlie is not my dad, Jasper and Rose are my stepbrothers, Phil wanted me dead, Charlie is a masochist. . ." my voice crack as I cried again.

I felt the car come to a stop, I look up wiping tears away from my face to find we were in the park. It was dark, but we could still see, wind blew making leaves float around in patterns.

"Come, Let's take a walk" she whisper lightly getting off the car. For the first time tonight I saw she was wearing a caramel blouson with brown tights and caramel knee high boots. Her hair was down in flowing waves and her make-up looked clean and pretty against her.

I followed her out the car my dress riding up a little in the wind.

"Here" she handed me a long sweater-jacket to put on. "Okay, I want you to take a deep breath" she mumble as we sat in a wooden bench.

I sigh and followed her instructions, she took hold of my hands "Without opening your eyes tell me, what happend"

And I did, I told her everything that had happend tonight. How my my life had gone down in the blink of an eye.

. . .

"Bella, I'm here! its gonna be okay. I know its hard, but we'll get through this, and you want to know why? because you have people that care about you, maybe they did stupid mistakes

But don't let that define who you are, Bella you're a precious girl. And I see why Edward fell in love with you, we love you too Bella. You have become another daughter to us"

She hugged me thight as she whisper this.

"Bella, I will help you in whatever you need. Things wont be easy in life, but you need to stay strong and find the light and when you make a mistake learn from it

Now c'mon lets go _home _they're waiting for us. . . and Edward needs you too" Esme whisper sadly, I looked up at her.

I had totally forgotten about the world when I spoke to Esme.

"What do you mean?" I ask beliwered "Honey today is the day when Edward's . . "

_You don't get outta of a problem, to come into another one. . ._

* * *

**A/N: He there! early update! I've been busy with school but u've heard that b4 lol, here is the chptr not a lot of big commotion, but get ready more to come review plz btw I will be updating my other stoies this week-end sorry for the delay :[**

**Btw I'm glad y'all lk the quote :] REVIE PLZ**

**I luv ya god bless, tnx for favs and alert**

**-Angie 3**


	35. fix you 3

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[Thank u so much! Ardeene, I hope I could say that to school lol! Yes coldplay is a great band, this chpr was insipired by 'Fix you By coldplay' also check it out is also good"**

"What do you mean?" I ask beliwered "Honey today is the day when Edward's . ."

I waited for her to finish the sentence, but she didn't. "When Edward's what?" I ask exasperated.

Esme sigh and looked up and then down at me "His real parents died this day, His mother was my younger sister, and she died giving birth to him and his father killed himself, Carlisle and me adopted him. But we have always told him the truth, and it hurts him to know that he lost his parents" Esme finally said.

My mouth was hanging in shock "What? but-" I was speechless.

"Look Bella even though it's been eighteen years since that happend, it hurts him. So he needs you right now just like you need him" Esme smiled sadly.

"Okay Esme, thank you for sharing this with me" I whisper, I followed her to her car and soon she was speeding off.

. . . T.M.W.M. . .

"Another one!" I heard Alice yelled as Esme open the door. I could hear laughing comming from the living room.

"I'm back!" Esme walked in first and I followed, Everyone -Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Rose and Jasper- turn to us.

I was shock to see Rose and Jas there, Everyone was surrounding Edward who was in the piano smiling at us. But as soon as he spotted me his smiled fell andhe ran to me.

"Bella love what's wrong?" he soon embraced me in his arms and I felt whol, protected. "Oh Edward" I sigh.

"Will talk later all that matters is that your here and I'm here" I whisper, he kissed my forehad and nodded.

Nobody said anything on my state, Rose and Jas hugged me and went back to their partners.

Christmas eve with the Cullens was something else, Edward played the piano as we all sang along to christmas carols, Then we all went and ate dinner.

After that we played a game of charades and monopoly. I had so much fun, it almost made me forget about my problems.

. . .

"Okay guys! its time to give the first gift" Alice announced bringing a set of boxes in her hands. She handed one to her parents, Edward, me, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

She gave me a necklace that said 'Bestfriend'.

Esme was next and she gave me a set of books. Carlisle gave me a laptop, Emmett gave me an Ipod, Jasper and Rose apologized saying that our gifts were at 'home'. I also apologized, and finally it was Edward's turn.

"Here" I scoweled at him for buying something "I didn't waste a penny" he mumured.

I open the box, and gasp, there was a CD: title Bella's songs, a charm bracelet, and a photo collage of us.

I looked up to see him nervous "I love it! thank you" I hugged him and he leaned down to kiss me "Heeeey get a room you two" Em whistled.

But then we all looked at him, and he realized what he had said. "Sorry, it was inapropiate" he apologized.

"Um Edward can we talk?" he nodded and guided me upstairs.

. . .

"Bella I love you don't cry" he whisper to me, I had just finish telling him everythin that had happend today.

"Bella. . . Love I'm here your here. . . I'll fix you. . .protect you and most of all love you" he promised.

_Too bad that wasn't all that we needed. . . fix you. . ._

* * *

**A/N: so kindda small chptr but plz uunderstand I updated everysingle on of my stories bt one, anyways review plz. Next chptr it goes down Y'all get ready I got ask if BxE were gonna separate well. . . **_  
_

**lol plz check out my stories plz:**

**'Have I seen you before?'**

**'On our wedding'**

**'The beggining of a new life'**

**plz drop me off a review, I would have updated earlier but my lil sis convincedme to play monopoly with her lol :] anyways hope u likedthe chpr**

**Love ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	36. Christmas and charms

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[I wanna apologized for the delay I am currently sick and trhats one ofd the reasonsI haven't update here is the small chptr review plz"**

Edward took me to his room after saying goodnight to everyone. Esme had been the sweetest on letting Rose, Jas and me stay the night with our partners.

"Bella? I want to tell you what this charm bracelet means" Edward whisper in my ear, making a shiver run down my back. I turn and faced his face that was glowing under the light of the moon.

"Okay?" I nodded, he took my hand in his and kissed it, taking the first charm, it was a heart "This means that when your away, you don't take half of my heart with you, but all of it"

"This-" he continued grabbing a piano "For being my inspiration, this is obviously for family" he pointed at the two charms, he then grabbed a clear cut small diamond "This is for you pureness and kindness"

I smile with happy tears, and he lastly took the last charm which was an E~B with a grkeen emerald in the center "For us always together" he then leaned down and kissed me.

I was here and he was here and that was all that matter.

. . .

"Bella? Bella?" I groan softly at hearing Alice's voice in my ear "wha- what?" I tried to turn around the bed, but founded empty.

My body Immidiatly shot up seeking Edward but not finding him. I looked up to see a confused Alice, and then her expression changed.

"Merry Christmas Bella, Edward has left with the boys to get wood ready for the bonfire for tonight" she explain.

"Oh" she took the covers out of me "Well c'mon what you waiting for Rose is gonna get us ready today yaay" she pulled me up and pushed me to the bathroom.

"Get ready now, we have a long day full of suprised for everyone. . ."

_Surprises had never been my favorite treat, but I never imagind this would happen. . ._

* * *

__**A/N: sorry really small chptr is 5 in themorning and I shouldn't even be up, my mum is due any day now today is her 'surprise' bby shower lol**

**anyways I wanna knowyour guesses on what's going to happend to BxE as you know the summary is approaching and we have along way to go with this two so tell me your thought?**

**I wll update again tomorro okay? tnk u for ur loe and reviews and for ur amazing patience**

**luv ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	37. what if?

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[I am sorry guys! mi mum had her baby yaayb anyways many of u that read my A/N couple chptrs ago prob remember me saying this was gonna be a hard month for updates? yeah well the unevitable cptr ishere *REVIEW* plz]**

Alice and me were just thanking Rose for fixing us up, when Esme ran inside the room smiling at all of us. She looked at all three of us and nodded in agreemet on our outfits.

"Y'all look gorgeous!" she complimented, Rose and Al giggle as I blushed.

"Girls it is time for breakfeast, and after that we have much surprises to come, this is Christmas Cullen style" Esme gush before slipping out of the room.

"Well, c'mon what ya waiting for!" Alice ran out the door as Rose and me followed her downstairs. I could hear Emmett's voice singing along really loud with 'Dora the explorer' .

I looked at Alice "is tradition, he sits and watches re-runs of all the cartoons he used to watch when he was little" she explain quickly glaring at the back of Emmett's head.

He turn and grin waving us over "Rosie baby come watch Dora with me" he yelled, Rose sigh and shook her head "sometimes I feel like I'm dating a five year old instead of a 'mature' eighteen year old guy" she mumble.

Alice and me giggle softly, "Check mate" I turn to find Jas and Edward on the window playing chess. "whaaaat? noooo, that was wrong you didn't jump right -"

"Yeah I did, look my -"

"Well Bella welcome to our family holiday spirit, they like to have fun" Esme whisper behind me, making me jump. "Look here comes Carlisle"

I spun towards the staircase only to be shock. Carlisle was humming a carol, but that's not what caught me off guard but the knit deer sweater with green plastic fake lights, and a 'ho ho ho' at the front and the santa hat on his head.

He kissed Esme and then faced us "Well Merry Christmas my dear family!" I smirk at him, never in my life had I seen a family this into the holiday spirit. "Y'all like my sweater? Esme made it for me" he gushed pecking Esme in the cheek.

"G'morning Carlisle" I greeted.

"Okay guys breakfeast time!" Esme ushered us into the dinning room and my mouth drop. There was every single thing to eat; eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, banana bread, toast, donuts, cinnamon rolls, cookies, juice, milk and coffee.

"Lets say our thankfulness first. . ."

. . .

"Whooo we won! again" Alice scream at the guys as we all jumped up in victory. We had just beat the guys in the 'decorate a tree' contest, we had also won in dress the most silly.

We had played a lot of games, and so far it had been the best Christmas of my life. All I remember doing for Christmas with my. . . Renee and Charlie was cleaning the house for our guests and helping with dinner. Nothing nice, fun or family fun bond for that matter.

"Y'all cheated again! " Em whined "we did not do such thing" Esme scowled her son.

"Well let's do it again then and see who wins"

. . .

"Okay guys, lets toast for another beautiful Christmas in this small town" Esme raised her cup in the air as we all toasted with grape cider.

"Well guys, Esme and me have a date so we will see you later, Em, Rose no monkey stuff in the house" Carlisle warned, Em nodded seriously.

They put on their coats, grabbed the car keys and left.

Everyone stood there looking at eachother listening as Carlisle's Mercedes left. As soon as they had gone, the guys pulled us in a thight hug.

"Well I'm going to take Rosie somewhere too, we will see you four love birds later" Em pulled Rose out the front door and yelled in happiness.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Al ask nervously, eyeing Jasper curiously. He turn to look at her scratching the back of his head. "Edward?" he ask, I looked at Edward who was blushing.

"huh, I don't know" he mumble, Alice looked out the window. "So where did Rose and Em go?" she ask, Jasper and Edward looked at each other weirdly "A date" Jas reply.

"We know that but where?" Al ask again, she continued when no one answer "Couldn't they just stay here and hang out with us?"

Alice had a point, what was so important to them that they had to leave.

"Yeah couldn't they do whatever they are gonna do here?" I ask confused.

Edward and Jas looked at each other, their eyes having a conversation. And apparantly Jasper lost, he turn toward Alice and me.

"Well they could have stayed here, and do what they are going to do. But um -" he seemed not able to finish, looking at Edward for help.

"Let's just say you don't want to be close to them when they _do it _okay" Edward finally added, it took me a second to read the double meaning of 'do it' in his sentence.

"Oh" was all we both said awkwardly, I had'nt thought about it before. Rose and Em were going out, meaning they had an emotional and. . . Physical relationship.

"Like in s. . . se-sex?" Alice rushed out still unsure, Edward nodded as Jasper whisper "yeah".

Alice looked down "But mum and dad said no monkey stuff?" she looked up to them "well yeah. . . but not inside the house" Edward answered his sister shyly.

"Riiight, Bella come with me to the restroom" next thing I know I am being pulled upstairs by Alice's tiny arm. The girl had a lot of strenght, she pulled me up to the farest bathroom down the hall.

"Alice are you okay?" I ask my voice raspy for not talking much "yes but um, I. . . I just thought about it" she whisper nervously "Thought bout what?"

"Well Bella, we are fourteen right and Jas and Ed are eighteen" I nodded, she continued "They are old enough to be having se-sex, I mean Jasper went out with Kate for two years and . . ." she didn't finish the sentence.

But I knew what she was talking about "Look Al it's not my place but um, yes Kate told Rose couple months ago that. . . her and Jas 'got it on' often" I mumble.

"See!" Al yelled shocking me andmaking my skin jump "what?"

She sigh "Bella, we can't give that to them. We can't be like the girls they are used to date, we can't just give them our . . ." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh Al calm down, look Jasper and Edward love us. And y'know they would never ask such crazy thing or ask us for something we are not ready" I looked at her hazel eyes that now had tears on them.

Trying to believe my own words, what if Edward did wanted to be intimate. What would I do? will he leave me if I say no? but I'm just fourteen? isn't that wrong? what is Edward thinking?

My brain was confused and tired, finally Alice nodded trying to also believe the words I fed her.

"Yes your right, they love us and wouldn't do that to us if were aren't ready right. . ."

_The guy that loves you will wait as long as you need, because love is kind, love is patient love is sweet. . ._

_too bad people don't understand that. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I apologized, like I said couple A/n's ago this was going to be my busy month anyways. I am now officialy a big sister again yaay lol hm I also took alot of tests and had a lot scool work and project o sorry I am really trying to update. **_  
_

**Anyways plz review I wanna know your thoughts on what is going to happend, nxt chptr is thee big so can some tell me plz? 12+ reviews plz?**

**I will be updating 'Have I seen you before?' tonight also so sta tune for that.**

**Thank u for ur patience and ur luv.**

**I love ya god bless **

**-Angie ^-^**


	38. there are 'hard' things we just cant say

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

DECEMBER '09

**[Its November so hopefully updates come regulary now tnx for ur luv and support btw thi is a kindda funny chptr btw get ready big sad cptr coming up nxt]**

**[Follow me on twitter [At the littlw A thing] Angielvzdeclln plz *puppy dog face*]**

Pulling Alice up from her position, I wiped the stray make up and smiled at her. She smiled back weakly "Bella thank for being there for me" she hugged me and I pulled her out of the bathroom.

We finally went downstairs after what felt like forever. The guys were by the cofee table whispering at each other, they turn once they heard us.

Edward's green emerald eyes met mine he smiled at me, scratching the back of his head. Alice walked to Jasper who picked her up and spun her around making her giggle.

Edward walked to me and kissed my forehead "I love you" he whisper in my ear, I looked up from under my eyelashes shyly at him "I love you too"

I hope that everything is okay. . .something inside tells me is not going to be so good I can feel it.

**E POV**

"Okay I think we shouldn't have told them what Em and Rose were going to do tonight" Jasper mumble as Bella and Alice ran upstairs to the 'Bathroom'.

"_we? _sorry bro but your the one that said it" I looked at him, he rolled his eyes "Well clearly you weren't planning on telling them were you?" he snark back.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled "I don't know but I think that. . .well that got them thinking" I whisper, he looked at me confused "Thinking? as in"

"Well we've never really talked bout the. . . well getting intimate with them. . " he stared at me lost "Ugh y'know" I moved my hands awkwardly feeling like those sex-obsessed boys.

"Ohh um that. . . yeah I've never mention that topic with Alice, but I do gotta be honest with you. I love her and respect her, but sometimes is hard men" Jasper sigh rubbing his face.

I sat beside him on the couch and nodded "Yeah I know how you feel, its been two times already where I've slipped with bee and well kindda got too 'close' and well. . . " he smirked at me.

"Did she noticed or did she ask?" he laugh, I looked at him like he had lost his mind "I don't think so, she never comment about anything 'hard' erm. . ." I faded out.

"Look Ed, Imma be honest with you. Yeah I've been with Kate before and well I love your sister but I don't want to um. . ." he looked at me scared "Well deflower her so young and make her feel like she needs to be with me in that way. . .I love her and I will wait as long as I need to" Jasper explain.

I nodded "Okay, I'm doing the same with Bella, I don't wanna take her innocence away. And I was with this girl Heidi once but it was a biiig mistake anyways I will always respect her" I vowed.

We kept talking about random things until I heard their footsteps. We turn and there they stood smiling nervously, I could tell Alice had cried, were they worried about not pleasing us?

I love Bella and I will wait forever if necessary. . .

**B POV  
**

We spend the rest of the night watching Christmas movies and eating junk food. It wasn't until midnight that Jasper and Alice decided they were tired.

"Night Bella, Edward" Jasper said sleeply "Night bee, Eddie!" Alice yawned "Oh by the way don't forget to lock the front door and the french doors at the back" she added following Jasper up the stairs.

Edward was in a half sitting half laying down position and I was on between his legs my back to him. Thoughts of earlier came back to me, would he want me in that way?

I shifted on his lap, earning a small growl from him. Did I do something wrong? I shifted again trying to face around to him, but stop when I felt something hard poking me on the back.

His breathing stop as he tensed, I turn to look at him curiously. His face was slightly pink and his eyes were dark "Are you okay?" his nose was flare up like mad? or savage?

"Um yeah" he whisper, I shifted againg finally turning and making him growl "Edward? hey did I do something wrong?" I ask worried.

He closed his eyes "Are you really that naive Bella or are you teasing me?" he ask huskily "I- what? I'm confused" I whisper nervous under his gaze "Edward why was something hard poking me?" I ask

His face changed from hungry to pink and nervous.

Okay?

_There is 'things' you can't hide, but when the wrong time comes you might as well let it go and say the prayer. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Let me say that hopefully my update return regularly so we are almost to the summary who is excited? some say the summry makes u think of themhaving sex. . . . well hmmm haha jk anyways get sum tissues y'all for the next chptr they r going to be sad .**

**Anyways If anyone is in college [specially mdical field] and knows what and how to give me tips of what ways to take for college plz PM me yes I'm a junior but I wanna have options and help so when senior yr comes I'm ready for all my ccollege stuff plz anybody?**

**12 or more reviews? btw tnx for avs and alerts I aprecciate them also**

**anyways thank u for ur love and support love ya! god bless**

**-Angie**


	39. lust, passion and rejection

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

_Summary:_

_"He didn't make me do anything, I wanted to" I yelled_

_-But why would they believe me? he's 18 and I'm just another 14 year old girl. . ._

B POV

December '09

**[Okay anotther update! yaay thank u so much for ur reviews i luved them lol. Okay c'mon Bella is naive smh grr I knew all this stuff at her age but lets see how this comes out lol]**

**[warning! some sex tlk n stuff]**

**[Anyone follow me on twitter? :[ plz?!]**

I felt Edward stop breathing, and all of a sudden my body had been flipped to be under Edward. He was hovering over me, his eyes glazed, his nose flared and face flush.

"Are yu really _t__hat _naive Bella? or are you teasing me? because if you are is working" he whisper his chest rumbling, I gulp my eyes widening in shock.

I was slightly confused. Teasing him? Naive? what- oh wait is he talking about -

"Yes Bella, don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about Bella. Please tell me you just didn't ask me what _'that' _was" he whisper right in my ear making me shiver.

I couln't find my voice at his confirmation. So he was talking about sex? wait. . .I tried to remember the awkward moments where Renee gave me the 'talk'.

My brain remember short conversations. . .

_"Oh Bella your finally eleven, your period has started. Here are the pads, it comes every month so be guarded and please don't mess your clothes up"_

_"Bella since you started your period be careful your body is prepare to get you prego if you have sex" Renee mumble at me as she typed in her laptop._

_"Sex?" I ask "Ugh Bella so naive like always. . . look just know that when the guy gets hot then he's going to go 'in' you and bam SEX happens. By the way use a condom when you do. . . well gotta head to my nails appointment"_

I shudder at the 'Great' sex talk memory my mother had given me. That didn't help, what did Edward mean I knew?

I racked my brain for key words, 'When a boy gets hot' hmm? what exactly did my mom mean?My brain then flashed back to a conversation at the beggining of eight grade.

_"Oh goodie I had like so awsome sex with Felix last night he was like sooooo hard" Jessica chatter happily the second monday of school._

_"Oh really? I'm glad yours got hard cause Eric was a lost cause" another girl commented._

Back then I didn't really understood what they mean't by 'hard' but now I think I did.

My eyes focus on Edward again, he was still staring at me waiting for a reply. You would have thought I took long remembering all that but in reality it was only two minutes.

I open my mouth but nothing came out "What Bella you remember now?" Edward ask, I nodded "Bella. . . " he sigh "Bella I love you and I know that you and Alice are wondering if Jas and me. . . look Bella yes I've had sex. . . once" he ruhed out sitting up and tugging his hair making it messier.

I stayed listening to him, my heart sank at hearing he wasn't a virging anymore. But then again he was eighteen, but I felt so petite against him, would he want me?

My insecurities came flooding back as he spoke about how it was a mistake he had done in junior year, I shook my head and focus on what he was saying again.

"- But Bella I love you, and I'm not going to disrespect you like that. Your young and you have a whole life infront of you and - I can't - I shouldn't think of you in that way" as soon as those words left his lips I felt dread.

I felt weak, innocent, unwanted and the worst feeling ever. . . Rejection. . . I know that I had never imagine me Isabella Swan thinking about having sex at this age. But for Edward. . . I would do _anything._

But I wasn't good enough? is that what he was saying?

"Bella hey shh don't cry" Edward wiped the tears that I hadn't noticed that had slipped away from my cheeks. "Bella I-"

"You don't want me?" I ask hurt, yes I was being emotional sue me "Bella no I oh god" he pulled away and rubbed his face "Bella I want you in everyway a men would want a woman but Bella your so. . . young and I don't -" I stop listening.

He did wanted me? but I was young? but girls have kids at fourteen now days?

Oh god I can't believe I'm thinking this. . . I wanted Edward, I was young but mature enough to know I wanted him and only him.

"- Bella yes I crave you but your young and I love you but-" I cut him off by sitting up and kissing him.

I don't know where this courage or craziness was coming from. But all I knew was that I wanted Edward and I didn't want to lose him."Edward I want you" I whisper.

He cupped my face, his eyes seemed exasperated, wild, confused, worried, undecesive, and full of lust?

He leaned down and kissed me roughly and full on the lips, something he had never done before. My body tingle at the sensation. . .but soon he pulled away his eyes dark and lustful but sad.

"Bella. . .I can't your fourteen-I your so-" I put my hand over his mouth, feeling hurt again. "I know Edward, I'm fourteen, I'm young and a child in peoples eyes. But Edward please. . . please. . . I love you" I whimper hurt.

Frustration ran across his face, and just when I was going to give up hope, determination settled on his face.

_There is a difference in having 'sex' with someone and 'Making love' with someone you love. . ._

* * *

**A/N: wow guys whoo hard chappie but its here! anybody needs me to change the ratin? btw honestly who thinks they'll have sex? in all true girls do get pregnat at 14 or even 12 smh times have changed I'm 16 proud to say I've never been in that situation. *but my respect to the girls that have bbys at this age and handle it (: good]**_  
_

**Anybody else thinks Bella is wild thoughts? hmm lets seee lol**

**Btw I will update my other stories so if u haven't read them plz do (; btw anybody that can help me give tips for college? **

**Thank fr u reviews keep them up and I'll keep updating lol**

**luv ya god bless **

**-Angie**


	40. make love to me

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

B POV

December 25 '09

1:34 a.m.

**[Duuun WARNING: there is sum citrus NOthing That big lol] *If anyone needs me to change the rating afterwards then tell me kay***

"Bella. . .I can't your fourteen-I your so-" I put my hand over his mouth, feeling hurt again. "I know Edward, I'm fourteen, I'm young and a child in peoples eyes. But Edward please. . . please. . . I love you" I whimper hurt.

Frustration ran across his face, and just when I was going to give up hope, determination settled on his face.

I stared back at him, as he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips softly against mine. His lips captured mine and started moving slowly, I was about to sit up on the couch when all of a sudden he straddle my thighs while still kissing me.

The position and closeness was all brand new to me, yet it felt right. His toungue then peek out and ran down my bottom lip making my body tingle, I gasp and then his toungue went in grazing with mine. . . exploring.

My body was starting to get hot and my ears were covering away other sounds but our erratic breathings. I pulled away from him, gasping for air my breathing uneven.

But he then kissed my entire face; me eyes, my cheeks, my forehead and then my lips. My hands went up to his hair, and his gracefully ghosted over my arms running up and down letting behind a trail of goosebumps.

My breathing was now in puffs, his lips then moved to my jaw leaving open mouth kisses, trailing down to my neck and sucking. My body heated and did things I never thoughts were possible, I tugged his hair harder.

He kept kissing my neck as his hands ghost down my arm and moving to my belly. He started doing circles with his hand as the other caress my cheek.

"Bella I love you and I would do anything for you. Including giving you this" his lips then settled in mine kissing me hard.

His hand travel down to my thigh, His hand went under the dress rubbing my thigh up and down his other hand still on my cheek. One of my hands travel to his chest as an emberresing noise came out of my mouth.

But of all sudden Edward stop "Bella? are you sure you want this? once it's done we can't go back" He whisper huskily, I had never been more sure of anything.

So I pulled his face down and kiss him "I want you Edward"

His hands wasted no time in going to my thighs and massaging them, my dress was raising up inch by inch every moment. My breathing hitched as Edward kissed my neck again this time going lower until he moved up again.

His breathing was strong and I could feel him on my stomach. . . hard . . . His hands moved to the back of my dress moving up and down but not opening it.

Meanwhile I was moaning and my hands were unbuttoning his shirt freeing him off of it. Leaving my hands ran free against his chest, his hands slowly started undoing my dress. . .but stop.

"Not in here" he was about to sit up and carry me when. . .

"What the fuck is going on?"

I froze against Edward, as he almost drop me on the floor, My breathing had hitched as soon as I saw who was standing on the door.

**A POV**

"Jasper please make love to me, I want you. . . I want this" I whisper at him.

Jasper and me had gone up to 'bed' to 'sleep' but I had thought about it well, and I wanted to be with him. But he had given the 'Your-so-young-I-don't-want-to-take-that-yet' line.

But being the stubborn person I am, I was trying to convince him other wise. He had kissed me and I had felt him poking me against my stomach, and I knew he wanted me.

"Alice I-" he leaned down and kissed me roughly. . .his hand traveling down my dress. . .

. . .

_Love a wildly misunderstoood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, and desire to rise up. . ._

* * *

**A/N: here it is, many thanks yous by the way anybody noticed the chptr diffent? BTW next chptr is already typed so it all depends on u 15 reviews and I update tomorrow? hmm so close . . .**

**Review plz**

**Luv ya god bless Angie**

**-Angie**


	41. fourteen

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

"There are things we don't want to happen but have have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without sometimes you have to let go. . ."

B POV

December 26 '09

2:11 a.m.

**[Read my quote at the top btw don't hate me for what's going to happen they will be okay hmm maybe?]**

"What the fuck is going on?"

I froze against Edward, as he almost drop me on the floor, My breathing had hitched as soon as I saw who was standing on the door.

All the blood on my face drown and so many emotions ran through me as I saw the three people I thought I wasn't going to see in a while. . .

Renee, stood shocked frozen in place, Charlie was beet red and eyes glaring hands fist up and Jacob stood there with many emotions running through his face specially hate?

My brain yelled how did they get in here? then a memory came back. . .

_'Don't forget to lock the front door and the french doors at the back' Alice added._

"Oh my gosh what were you doing?!" Renee finally yelled making me jump "Look he- " she cut me off and ran to me.

"You were trying to rape her weren't you!" she accused Edward, My blood boil at the lies my mother was yelling "No he wasn't trying to-" she slapped me "shut the hell up Isabella, I know what I saw" Edward caught me before I could fall.

"What's going on in here?" Esme and Carlisle ask entering their living room. Right behind them walked Emmett and Rose who looked shocked at the scene before them.

"It so happens that we were worried about our _kids _and we come looking for them at your house only to find your fucking son trying to rape my daughter" Charlie yelled taking his cell phone out and dilaing a number.

"What?" Esme and Carlisle yelled "No it's no true, Edward wasn't trying to rape me. . . I wanted that too I love him" as soon as those words left my mouth Renee turn to me.

"You did what? how can you speak for love your freaking fourteen years old. Don't you have morals? your putting our family now down-"

"Morals? mother your the one to speak to me about morals? when you have absolutely none" I hiss she pulled me from my hair "Now you listen to me I brought you into this world, I raised you, gave you everything yet you pay me by saying your inlove?" she ask angrily.

"I love him, and there is nothing you can do because he loves me too" I yelled tears slipping down.

"haha loves you? he jumped at the first opportunity to have sex with you! don't you see it that's the only thing he wants from you" she laughed, I shook my head furiously.

"Don't you dare speak of my son like that again" soon Esme and Renee were yelling at each other, I turn to Edward "I will do anything for you Edward" I whisper, he hugged me "I love you Bella"

"Edward me too, I don't want anything to-"

"Get away from my daughter! the police are on their way and they will arrest you" Charlie yelled, my body froze at his words "What?" Rose, Em, Esme, and Carlisle yelled.

"What do you mean arrest him? Charlie look tingk about this" Carlisle yelled

"You can't do that! he wasn't trying to rape me, I wanted it" I whisper at him, he cackle "Guess what Bella, the law see's you as a minor and him as an adult. For godsake your fourteen he is eighteen and you can't be with him" Charlie pulled me towards him but I pulled back.

"No no, You can't do that to me" I cried, he smiled and open his mouth to say something but Renee spoke first "Jasper! what are you doing in your boxers? where were you?" she ask Jasper who had stop half way down the stairs.

"Where is Alice?" Rose ask, Renee turn to her then Jasper "Your were with the girl weren't you? instead of looking out for your sister your screwing that little cunt too" Renee ran up the stairs yelling histerically.

"Where are you going? come back here!" Esme yelled

She passed a shocked Jasper, Esme and Carlisle ran behind her. I stood there shock, but sirens alerted me, I tried to escape Charlie's grasp but he thighten the grasp on my arm.

Edward looked at me sadly, and I cried harder knowing what was going to happen next. Renee then ran down stairs "I knew it you screwed her!" she yelled at Jasper, Esme and Carlisle cameback with Alice wrapped in a pink shower robe.

"Chief Swan?" we all spun to find six officers from the station standing looking at Charlie in honor. I felt sick and tired, but I was going to fight for Edward.

"Boys arrest this two boys for one trying to rape my daughter and my nephew for raping the other one. They are both eighteen and the girls are fourteen" Charlie order, the officer nodded glaring at Jasper and Edward.

My heart ran up a thousand beats "No please dad don't" I yelled. They looked at me "Sorry the chief saw it, so it must be true. . .sir Judge Masen is ready to see this case and put this two boys in Jail where they belong" a deputy explain to Charlie from the entrance of the door.

I was exasperated, Jail? court? judge? no not Edward. ..

"He didn't make me do anything I wanted to" I yelled, but why would they belive me after all he is eighteen and I'm just another fourteen year old girl.

The officers walked to Jasper and Edward "Please don't take him" my voice cracked and tears slipped down my face "Take them they are pervs" Jacob yelled, I turn to him and he smirk at me.

I desperatly looked from Edward who was looking at me, to Jasper and Alice who was being grabbed by Carlisle. She was trying to get free of the grasp just as I was. . . I couldn't see Edward go to jail. . .

I would do anything for him, so sucking enough air I yelled "Edward, jasper run" They looked up at me, "Bella I can't" Edward wisper I shook my head.

"You can Edward, Run, Run for me" I yelled my voice fading, the officer was just infront of them when Alice also yelled "Run" and they sprang off. . .

The hair full of bronze hair flew beside me. . . His green eyes looking sad as he looked at me . . . And he was gone.

"Follow them, go after them" everything turn into a comotion, but he was safe now.

_I would do anything for you, even if it meant letting you go and not ever seeing you again. . . ._

* * *

**A/N: sooo. . . oh men the next chptrs will be sad so grab sum tissues will they catch them? I already have the next chptr so review 15 more? plz don't hate me lol**_  
_

**Thnk for ur reviews made my morning when I woke up ^^**

**Okay someone ask if I could do longer chptrs answer is no because this is a drabble, but if I did then chprs would be longer but I would update twice a month and I don't tink you would want that right?**

**Btw I now have a poll on my profle so check it out and answer plz**

**Luv ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	42. where?

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

"Cherish every momnt of life, you never know how long it'll last"

B POV

December 26 '09

2:25 a.m.

**[You never know what's going to happen, a tragedy happend today with my neighbor's son who also happend to be a senior in my h****igh school read A/N at bottom]**

Waiting for the officers to come back was unerving, and I wanted to run and find Edward and make him be safe.

"Sorry chief Swan, they are absolutely no sign of the boys" a deputy finally yelled running inside the living room. "Find them, I want those fuckers inside jail soon" Charlie growled

"Sir, Judge Mason has already called and said that there will be a trial in two days, even if we don't find the boys" the deputy added, Charlie looked at him "Okay, but find those boys Now"

"Isabella, Roslie, let'sgo" Charlie pulled me towards he door, as Renee pulled Rose away from Emmett "No I'm staying here" I said looking at Esme who was in the couch hugging Alice and Carlisle on the phone.

"I said let's go NOW" Charlie growled at Rose and me. I pulled away from him and glared "Why are you doing this to me! why?" I yelled hurt "Isabella stop being childish and let's go we have nothing else to do here" Renee hissed.

"Okay go on! go, you two don't have nothing else to do here, but I do" I yelled backing away from them, but a deputy hold me "Kid you don't have to lie to us that he as making you it's okay will take him to jail" the deputy then gave me to Charlie.

"I'm not a child-" Renee cut me off "Well you sound like one, Rose?" Charlie grasped my hair an tugged "walk outside now, there is nothing the cullens can do"

"I'm not going guys" Rose mumble "Rose we didn't ask you, we are your gurdians so let's go" Renee also pulled her.

. . .

"You will not see the Cullens again, much less him when they find him" Charlie yelled "How could you try and have sex with him? have you gone mad, your putting our family in jeopardy" Renee added.

Rose and me have been sitting in the couch for the past hour, and so far nothing. They still hadn't find them, it was as if the earth had eaten them.

"Jeopardize? your the one to talk bout that? I'm not going to listen to all this BullShit, yeah ?" Rose stood up and ran upstairs.

"Isabella to your room now"

"You think that your going to keep me away from him and hi family? your wrong, your a ugh no wonder Phil married aunt Lilian" I yelled without thinking.

"Don't say that! you. . . insolent. . .child who. . . do you. . .think you are" everytime she spoke she would slap me, she finally grasped my arm and took me to my room.

I was too weak to fight, but soon I will. . . he will come back. . .

. . .

December 28 '09

10:39 A.M.

"I saw him with my two eyes, he was in the couch trying to take my daughter's innocence" Renee cried in the stance.

It had been two days since the whole incident, there had been no signs of Edwad or Jasper. I had been under house lockdown, Rose left the house and I would call the Cullens secretly.

The plan was made, it was something that would change my life forever.

More witness went up, the jugde spoke finally calling Alice and me up.

"I loved Jasper, he was my everything. . . and now he's gone"Alie looked pale with runny nose and watery eyes. I hadn't spoken to her, but I had to her parents.

It as my turn to go up, I turn to look at Esme who was crying. She nodded in my direction and smiled, I did the same -more like grimace-.

"Isabella Swan is it true that Mr. Cullen tried to rae you?"

"No he tried no such thing, I love him and still do, I was the one to sk him to make love to me. I was the one to convince him, and yes he gave in. . . and now they took him away from me" I pointed at Charlie and Renee.

"Ms. Isabella Swan we have also received a case that your parents have treated you badly; been abusive and you have asked with the help of your cousn Rosalie Hale who also happends to live with you, to ask for her custody to be for her since she is eighteen and a restriction order, it also happens your included"

"Yes we both want that, Charlie gets a bad temper and hits me, slaps me, while Renee locks me on my room and pulls my hair; I don't want to live with them anymore" I cried.

People gasp, and Renee and Charlie glared looking offended "Your Honor, that is a lie we have done no such thing ag-" the judge tap his thing.

"Court will tae a break while Jury decides"

. . .

December 29 '09

5:08 P.M.

The judge had granted Rose to have her legal custody for herself, and let her stayed with the Cullens. Jasper and Edward were still nowhere to be found, but Judge had said they weren't enough to lock them up anyways, but they were vaned from Forks.

If any officer see them they will locked them up for suspicion and running away, yes they were mark as 'possible pervs'.

Me, the jury had decided to talk to Charlie and Renee and find clues that I was really saaying the truth bout them since they are 'respectable' in th town.

So for now I'm leaving to stay with Grandma Swan in Arizona, until they find proof of what Charlie and Renee did.

. . .

"Bella call me, will get you in our family soon don't worry" Esme cried hugging me "Don't cry Esme, is going to be okay" I whisper "Bella I feel like I did nothing to prevent all of this" she cried.

"Shh I'll be back soon Esme. . . call me please and tell Alice I'll see her soon" she nodded, soon the child service woman was pushing me away to the air plane.

I'll be back. . . soon. . .Edward has to be back too. . . he has too. . .

Why does everything happend on this beutiful month, the most festive days of all. . .

_I would live, I would breath, I would smiled. . . but you won't seee. . ._

* * *

__**A/N: he guys, sorry for taking long to update just know its hrd during the week [cause I have school and a life outside fanfic like everyone else] yesterday a tragedy happend, my neighbor who was 17 he as a senior in my high school passed away. . . he was in a car crash and died instantly.**

**His family was in pain and sorrow, i was close to his grandma, and seeing al the pain really hurt me too. . .I pray that god has him in his glory. . . he was just 17 guy, we never know when were going to lose our life he had a whole future andhe losted in the blink of an eye. . .R.I.P him**

***Bows head* thank yhu for yhur luv and support in this stoy and the other ones, there is a poll on my profile so check it out!**

**Those of u who tried following me on twitter is Anigielvzdeclln yes i had it mispelled sorry thank u god bless**

**-Angie**


	43. Happy New Years

kA/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

**B POV**

December 27 '09

"Oh honey look at you! you're so grown up" grandma Swan yelled walking towards me as I waked through the gates.

She was short, five two maybe, her dark hair was covered in silvery gray hairs. Her face looked older with wrinkles around her chocolate dark eyes, she wore a long skirt with a lose shirt.

"My sweet Bella how are you?" she hugged me and pointed at the choufer to pick my bags up.

. . .

"You don't judge me for doing what I did? you believe that I love him?" I had just finished telling Grandma Swan my side of the story.

she had sat there with a cup of tea listening attentive, she had settled a room for me to stay in -her house or actually mansion was giantic- .

"Honey from the moment I saw you, I knew you were my grandaughter even if Charlie wasn't you biological father. You had never acted your age, always so mature and smart" she sip from her cup and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Isabella I was fifteen when I had Charlie, I was in love with your grandpa Charles, even though he was eight years older than me. People didn't understood, but I fought for what I wanted, I don't know what kind of mess your mother and Charlie are doing

But Isabella, know that I'm here. You have been my only grandaughter, and I don't want to lose you because of a stupid thing my son is doing" she took my hand.

"You will not suffer the consequences of _the mistakes we made, or the mistakes your 'parents' did _you will not, You will learn. . .I will help you" she hugged me as I wiped tears from my face.

. . .

December 30 '09

11:11 A.M.

It had been a couple of days I had stayed here in Arizona, it wasn't as cold as it would be for a normal 'winter' but it felt good. Grandma Swan had showed me all around the mansion, she had taken me shopping for my christmas gift, and showed me around Pheonix.

I hadn't comunicated with anybody from Forks yet, but I was today. I didn't know if Edward and Jasper were okay, and that broke my heart. Renee and Charlie were still under watch of the social services. My heart broke knowing that a new year would start and I was like this. . .

Grandma had organized a 'Gala banquet' for New Years, she had invited a lot of important people to her house. It was sure to be a long, sad New year beggining. . .

. . .

January 1 '10

12:02 A.M.

My hand shook as I waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" I recognized the voice immediatly "Esme hi, its Bella" I whisper.

"Oh gosh Bella, thank God your calling we've been on edge waiting for your call. Happy New Years by the way" Esme rushed out, I smiled she could be so caring "Happy new years Esme" I replied.

There was silence, but I spoke first not being able to take it anymore "How are things? any news from Ed and Jas? What bout Alice? Renee and Charlie? have they found proof of them? " I rushed out exasperated

I heard her sigh "Bella calm down, its okay. Look. . .There has been nothing from -Edward or Jasper. . .is as if they vanished. Alice is. . .sick-"

"Sick?" I ask

"Yes, she's been throwing up lately, not eating, fainting and feeling dizzy. . . she won't let Carlisle check her until you, Ed or Jas come back" I gasp "Renee and Charlie well. . .Bella the court has come to a decision"

"Really what did they decide?" I ask scared

She sobbed "Bella they. . ."

_"You don't know how strong you are until being strong, is the only choice you have. . ."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank u for ur kind words it has been a rough week I am not gonna lie, but I guess life is like that but you still have to go on right? anyways here is the next chptr I got the next one half way down so 15 reviews and I uupdate tomorrow? plz **_  
_

**Yes sadly some parents treat there kids like that [I'm glad to say I have an amazing mom] and well its not much of an age gap but i know that sometimes ppl freak out and stuff so yeah anyways more to come so review**

**[BTW ifu hav PM me and I haven't reply just know I've been busy and had a really rough week but I will get bac to ya soon luv ya]**

**Thank u so much **

**god bless luv ya**

**-Angie**


	44. 2 years

A/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

**B POV**

September 13 '11

"Happy birthday Bella!" I spun and found Alice smiling from ear to ear "Thanks Al" I smiled back, she gave me a hug and kept grinning.

"Where is. . .?" she spoke before I could finish "downstairs with mom, she is looking out for her for a while" Alice sigh tiredly but happy, I also smiled.

There was a moment when we both just stood quiet but she spoke up.

"Finally sixteen, how does it feel?" she ask, I looked down "Two years Alice. . . and still nothing from them" she also looked down "Two years. . ." as the memories flooded back.

***Flash back's of the past 2 yrs [check the dates]***

**_January 1 '10_  
**

_She sobbed "Bella they decied. . ." she paused, I ran my hand through my hair "What did they say Esme?" I whisper, she laugh "I think you should wait until you come to Forks"_

_I was confused "But why?" she sigh "I can't tell you yet Bella, I'm sorry. By the way grandma Swan has to also come" she whisper before hanging up._

_I turn to find grandma Swan standing behind me, she looked old, tired, sad but most of all wise. She sat in the chair that stood infront of a replica of queen Elizabeth portrait, sipping from a cup of tea._

_"Isabella, its been so good to have you here in my house this past week. But honey, I know that the truth needed to come out soon. . .remember I promised I will help?" she sipped from her cup again looking at me._

_I felt nervous under her gaze, so I looked down and nodded "What did you do gran?" she sigh and smiled "Something I should have done a long time ago. . ." she stood up and smiled, before turning and walking down the hallway._

_"Wait gran! what is it?" I ask curious, she turn and smiled at me "You'll soon find out my child"_

_. . ._

_**January 4 '10**  
_

_**9:12 a.m.**_

_'Welcome to Forks' _

_Population 365_

_The small old wooden sign read, as we passed all the green trees. I looked at grandma Swan who was holding my hand "Patiance is the key to life Bella" she whisper "Step on it Marcus" she yelled at the driver, who nodded nervously._

_It had been three days since I had talked to Esme. I had tried to call again but no one had answer me, Grandma had packed our bags and we had flied here as soon as she read the court mandatory letter asking for our presence's._

_"Where are we staying at gran?" I ask, she smiled at me as I saw the driver take a turn in another way towards the outsides of Forks. "You'll see"_

_. . ._

_I gasp at what was infront of me, it took us fifteen minutes to get here but it was totally worth it. Grandma own a small cottage outside Forks, it was magical and beautiful._

_"This is yours? its so beautiful! oh look" I gushed, she laugh "Is not mine anymore Bella, it's now yours" I gasp again "mine?"_

_. . ._

_January 5 '10_

_Coming back to the court gave me shivers, I had still not spoke to the Cullens much less Charlie and Renee. Grandma kept smiling as we took a seat beside the lawyer._

_Esme was sitting beside Carlisle, holding a very pale looking Alice, and that worried me. Beside them sat Rosalie looking beautiful as always with Emmett holding her hand, that made me happy for her, but sad for me . . where was Edward?_

_"Court in session!" we all stood as the judge walked in, it was Judge Mason, he looked over at Renee and Charlie who sat in the other side with their lawyer._

_"Your honor we have an understanding that you have come to a choice of who Isabella Marie Swan will be legaly staying with" the lawyer of Renee and Charlie stated, the judge glare at him "Yes we have come to a decision"_

_"Okay your Honor and what would that be?" the lawyer ask, Judge Mason glared at him "May I proceed without you interrupting me?" the laywer nodded nervously._

_The Judge looked down at some papers in his hands "Well six days ago we received this-" it was a CD and documents "And a call from a person wanting to witness against Mr and Mrs. Swan" the Judge explain._

_"This here is a video where Renee and Charlie are having a big fight ten days ago, where Mr. Swan was in a bar drunk in Seattle on New Years, Where Mrs. Swan was drunk and fighting with a store clerk for not paying a dress" The audience gasp._

_"That is a lie! whoever told you those lies are lying" Charlie yelled, Judge Mason glared at him "Really? I will have you know that this witness is not only an old high school friend of mine, but also. . . Lizbeth Cassandra RedFern Swan, Your mother Charlie" the Judge announced._

_Charlie's face went pale as Renee's turn red, she stood up and faced Grandma Swan "You old hag! how much did you pay to lie about me and your son, how dare you lie!" Renee was out of control._

_She practically ran towards me and Gran, she was about to slap gran. But an officer tased her, Charlie sat shock as people around us whisper. My heart beat fast, at what was happening._

_"I have decided this; Charlie Swan your Police badge and all are to be taken from you, you are not to see your 'Daughter' Isabella Marie Swan under any circumstances so you have a five year resriction order and lastly, you get to spend eight months in prison" Charlie choked at Judge's Mason's words._

_"Renee Dwyer Swan your charges are; a restriction order on not seeing your daughter Isabella Marie Swan, and spending six months in prison." Renee who had woken up was yelling and fighting against the police guy._

_"Lastly Isabella Marie Swan; You fourteen years old, Rosaie Lilian Hale had requested your custody, but it has been denied since she is just eighteen and not stable" my heart sank at his words, where was I to stay then?_

_"But there is two options; Your grandmother Lizbeth has the right to your custody and you can move in with her, but she ask for us to give legal custody to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, is your option now" My head spun at the Judge's words._

_I get to chose? Oh gosh Gran helped me? _

_I looked around, my gran sat smiling at me. I walked to her "gran I-" she hushed me "Isabella, I know what you want; make everyone happy right? but sweetie you don't have to make me happy by doing something you don't want, so chose with your heart" she whisper._

_I knew what my heart wanted, and my decision was taken and she knew "Visit me during the holidays" was all she mumble before embracing me in a hug._

_"The decision has been made, Isabella Marie Swan you are now under the legal care of Carlisle and Esme Platt Cullen" with that said I was now in the arms of my new family. . ._

_"Bella I'm so-" I heard Alice voice and spun only to see her passing out._

_**[There are more flasbacks coming so review] 15 + and update (:**  
_

* * *

**A/N: okay guys first part of Flash backs is done, wow who saw this coming? wow so many of u are wndering what is wrong with Alice huh? are ya right? idk review and I'll updae tomorrow lol (: than u to the new readers welcome**

**Thank u luv u**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	45. flash backs 1

jA/N:****** Review plz :]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, S.M own the character. . .and excuse mistakes

* * *

**B POV**

**[Flash backs*]**

**[Excuse mistakes didn't have time t go overit plus im getting sick Y.Y]**

_January 5 '10_

_"How is Alice?" Esme stood up and ask worriedly at Carlisle who had just got out of the room. We had all come to the hospital as soon as Alice passed out._

_Granda Swan, Rose and Em had stayed behind in the court making sure all the paper work was done. Carlisle looked really stressed and paleb Esme clung to him._

_"Carlisle?" she ask, he sigh "Alice is. . . Alice. . ." he looked at Esme "What Alice what?" she hiss._

_My heart was beating hard against my chest and dropped as I heard Carlisle's next words. Esme's body shook as she sat in the nearest chair._

_I couldn't believe it, how did this happend. . .Alice takes really good care of her self._

_"Your saying that my Alice has. . ." Esme didn't finish, Carlisle nodded "Yes my love, I'm saying that Alie has Anemia; it's just starting to develop so she hasn't gone through the whole stages but if she is not treated soon it will get worse" Carlisle explain._

_"Can I see her?" I ask, Carlisle looked at me and nodded "Yes go ahead, I'll stay with Esme until she process everyting" I walked away towards Alice's room._

_I quietly walked in, there she was her shoulder hair was up in a pony tail, her face was pale with black bags under her eyes. Her lips were thin and dried and she looked really tired._

_"Bella! Your my sister now" she smiled weakly, I walked towards her taking her bony hand. In the week I had been gone she had lost a lot of weight._

_"How are you?" I ask, she smiled and then tears formed in her eyes "I thought it was a baby, Bella" she whisper sadly._

_I looked at her confused "a baby?" I ask, she noded "Me and Jasper had sex, it was um uncomforatable and um a little painful but it was wonderful none the less. . ." she looked at me._

_She seemed young, yet older "I though I was pregnat! I had all the signs but no, it happens that I am anemic" she cries._

_I lean over and hug her "sh Alice is okay" I soothed, she cried harder "Where are they? where is Jasper?"_

_Yes where were they. . ._

_. . ._

_January 8 '10_

_Alice had finally been released from the hospital, she looked better than two days ago. But she was still pale, weak and tired._

_"Alice is everything okay?" Rose ask as we settled her on the bed, Alice nodded "Yes, thank you Rose" she smiled._

_"Well look Holidays are over, Bella you have been once again registered in school but this time as the Cullen's daughter. Alice your not going to school until your better, so Bella will bring all your work for now" Rose explain._

_Alice groan "Really? I'm fine" she whined "No you are no young lady, now here take this" Esme haned a pill to Alice and looked at her sternly when she didn't want to take it._

_"Well the pill will help you sleep Alice" Esme whisper before ushering Rose and me out._

_"Bella we settled the room besides Edward's room for you" Esme said as soon as we were out of Alice's room. I looked up at her, she looked sad "Still nothing?" I ask, she shook her head._

_"We hired a detective to search for them, but so far he has nothin" she explain. Rose hugged me as I sobbed, where are you Edward?_

_. . ._

_February 14 '10_

_The most depressing day of the year if you don't have a date or the person you love by your side._

_A month and still nothing from Edward or Jasper, Today was Valentine's day. Rose and Emmett ask for a family dinner instead of a couple night out since he had something important to announce._

_Alice was getting better after many doctors appointments and pills, neddles and much other tests. Charlie was still in jail as was Renee, and school had been pretty chaotic trying to avoid all the question from the other students._

_Rose and Emmett were soon to graduate in May, they had decided to go to College both for Mechanics._

_Edward and Jasper were no where to be found. The detective had found nothing, Esme and Carlisle wanted to find them but they had a hunch that the were not in Washington anymore._

_It was all so confusing I just hoped that whatever Em had to announce would be an uplifting thing. . ._

**[Short chptr cuz I'm so tired and my lil sis got sick and I couldn't type the rest] Review 15 + i will update wednesday maybe?**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! hope u like it! who was shocked to find out that Alice wasn't pregnat? it seemed to cliche lol and um this wasn't an awsome chpr but the nxt one holds a lot of stuff.**

**Btw many of u say to do a Edward POv hm no sorry but it would spoil my timeline :[ so just be patiant with me okay trust me!**

**Luv ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	46. Desicions and E pov?

**A/N: Hey guys just wanted to make an announcement! I have just been horribly insulted by a childish little kid! (TeamEdwardxJacob] she used to be one of my 'friendpals' here on FanFic, but that ended a couple of weeks ago. . . [Those of u that know me and there is quite a lot that take ur amazng time to PM me and be my friends! and I thank yall for that, know I'm really nice] **

**-Anyways the whole thing is at the bottom A/N: so plz read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don'T own Twilight :[**

* * *

_February 14 '10_

_**[Pls make sure to READ the TOP A/N and the BOTTOM too is IMPORTANt! thank u ]**  
_

_We all sat at the table watching an all lovey dovey Emmett and Rosalie, at some point it made me want to throw up but also get happy for my cousin._

_"Well okay my dear family!-" Em started, he clinked his cup and smile wide "I know that it has been a really rough two months and weeks, but I decided that it was now or never" he grin as he got on one knee and looked up at Rose who had teary eyes._

_"Today in this day, infront of our family I want to ask you Rosalie Lilian Hale, if you would do me, Emmett Mc'Carty Cullen to be the peanut butter on my jelly sandwhich" he ask taking out a black box._

_Rose smiled and rolled her eyes "Stand up you big goof, your such a cliche guy. But really do you even need to ask? I do Em, I do want to be the peanutbutter to your jelly sandwhich" she kissed him._

_We -Carlisle, Esme, Alice and me- clapped, Em open the black box only to reveal a big and glittery rock. We all looked up to see Rose wide eyed at Emmett who looked so happy with a giant grin._

_"So babe what do you say?" he ask, Rose who had been in shock snapped out and look at Em "What is this?" she ask pointing at the rock, Em looked down "Um you said quoting 'Em when we get engaged I want a big rock on my hand' so I went to a rock store and got the biggest one on the counter" he explain looking innocent._

_But Rose looked at him like he had done the stupedist thing. Em took the rock out and was about to put it to Rose's hand when she yelp and withdraw her hand backwards, making the rock fall on the ground._

_"Omen really, oh look Rose" Em pointed at the floor, we looked down only to break in fists of giggles. The rock had broken in half and in the floor laid a beautiful princess cut engagement ring._

_Rose stood there shock "Rose will you take this rock?" Em ask as Rose jumped to him and we laughed._

_. . ._

_March 17 '10_

_It had been a really long day at school, Alice and me had an argument with our teacher and Jessica. She was now pregnat, she had been crying all day in class and when Alice tried to help she snaped at her._

_Anyways things got out of hand when Jessica tried to hit Alice. I got in between receiving Jessica's slap and then trying to calm her and said it was for her good._

_The detective was yet to find anything from the boys, Rose and Em were to get married on June twenty first. Everything was great, but not so great. Eight grade year was almost over and soon we would start ninth grade._

_. . ._

_May 25 '10_

_Today was graduation, we were all so delighted to see Emmett and Rosalie walked across the stage receiving their diploma. For everyone there, it was graduation for all the best young adults with new big dreams._

_To me it was happiness to see two amazing people graduate but also to witness two amazing people absent._

_. . ._

_"This was great Esme" Rose commented licking her fingers, Esme smiled "Well thank you Rose, I'm glad you all love my cooking" _

_Em and Rose had opted for a delicious family dinner after the graduation ceremonie. Instead of throwing a party or going to one as any other teenager their age would do._

_"So how do you feel about going to Florida for college?" Carlisle ask wiping his mouth at Rose and Em. They both looked at each other an had a silent conversation "Well. . . we are so happy and thankful to God that we got in, but um there is a thing that bother us" Rose explain._

_We all stop eating "Why? what's wrong?" Alice ask, I nodded in agreement "well um for once-"_

_"I'm going to miss your cooking!" Em yelled cutting Rose off, I bursted out laughing "Hey don't you love her cooking?" he whined, I kept laughing._

_"Oh um well-" Esme stutter "That's not all Es, is also we will miss you a lot. And well we wanted to know if you wanted to move with us?" Rose mumble out, I drop my fork._

_Was she serious?_

_"I know it's hard and all, since we have nothing from the boys and it means Carlisle re-starting in a new hospital and Al and Bella going to a new place to start high school but-" Rose wiped tears from her eyes and continued "is just makes sense to move from this place that hurt us so much" she finished._

_I looked at Carlisle who was looking at Esme, they had a silent conversation and then looked up "we. . ."_

**[I decided to give u an EPOV his pov is backwards- meaning present time *2yrs ltr* and don't be shock at wha ur all gonna read!]**_  
_

**EPOV**

_September 13 '11_**  
**

_I stared out to the beautiful sunset that laid across the water, Today was her birthday and I wasn't there but here instead._

_"Jasy!" I turn to see Jasper carry in his arms the little boy, he turn to look at me. His green eyes looked happy, his bronze hair was shining in the sun._

_"Hey there champ! how is my favorite nephew in the world doing_

_He smiled at me, he had his mother's smile, stretching his little arms to me. I carried him, he was no older than a year and four months._

_"Oh I see you found uncle Jazzy oh and Edward too?" I looked up to meet her eyes, she saw my face. She took Steven from me "Edward-" she looked out at the shore "guys I think its time you find them" she whisper hugging Steven close to her._

_I was so glad I had met her, she had help Jasper and me out so much. . ._

**[Wow shock anyone? I'm sure that if u read it correctly u saw the truth lol]**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: okay guys about 'TeamEdwardxJacob' she used to be my friendpal her on F.F she msg me first and she turn to a pretty good friend but a couple of weeks ago she send me a really rude email saying that she didn't need twilight or me and that she had an awsome popular bf and popular friends she could rule over [yees she insulted twilight and me] I decided not to reply to her email since I didn't want to be mean to her for insulting twilight and cutting our friendship in such manner. BUT she PM me here on fanfic a week ago saying she had problems with her bf [boyfriend] nd her popularity had gne down to the floor so she came back to me and twilight. I felt kindda used so I called my friends from school told them the story and the emails and they told me to go off on her for doing that, but I thought that would be too mean so i decided on asking her wat had made her come back and she reply hr life was over bcuz her popularity nd bf had been finished and now she could be crawled back to her 'shitty' friendship with me and 'Twilight' I got upset so. I told her what was on my mind bcuz I was not going to stand up to be insulted lk that now she is spaming me with really mean emails and I have bloc her here on Fanfic but she keep emailing me really bad stuff **

**I just wanted to tell yhu and warn u about her [TeamEdwardxJacob] she said this was just the beggining I guess she is going to keep bothering me but yeah just wanted u to know that so if u crossed paths with her u would know. I am actually a really nice person but she really was mean to me? wha do ya think?**

**Okay tomorrow super long chapter so review 15 plz]**

**Love ya thank so muc fr ur luv and support**

**Luv ya god bless **

**-Angie ^-^**


	47. Florida!

**A/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

**[Check the dates plz]**

_June 21 '10_

_"Oh my god!" Rose yelled as me and Alice walked inside her room, she was looking so nervous. "what's wrong Rose?" I ask smiling wide, she scowled at me playful "It's my wedding day today!" she whisper yell._

_"Oh yeah it is Rosie" Alice wink making Rose blush and bite her nails, I slap her hand away "okay Rose what's up? your so tensed and nervous" I commented._

_She sigh, and looked up at us. Her sea blue eyes were excited, scared and her blond hair was in a messy bun as she had just woken up. Her p.j's were pink and fluffy making her look innocent._

_"I'm scared, I don't know" she whisper, Alice sigh really loud "Rose you love Em right? " Rose nodded "Okay then this is it, you both love each other and now its the day to give yourselfs and show the world that you love each other" Alice explain._

_Rose look up and nodded "Your right, I'm just nervous bout all" she sigh and smiled "Yes your right, I will be fine" Rose assured her self._

_"Knock, Knock" Esme walked in smiling, she wore shorts and a wife beater "I see your all up! Rose are you ready? we have a long day day ahead of us" she explain "Oh yeah I am now Esme" _

_"Okay then let's go then!"_

_. . ._

_After hours of getting Rose and ourselves ready, we were finally done. _

_"OMG Rose you look gorgeous" Alice and me squeal -yeah I, Bella Swan squealed- "Really you think so?" she ask. Esme groan "Rose your beautiful, you don't even have to ask" she assured her._

_Rose looked amazing, she wore a long pale white sweetheart dress that had a line of beads on the chest and thin row of diamonds under her breasts. She wore a tiara and a translucet veil her bouquet were red roses._

_she had chose a red V-neck dress for Alice and me. _

_"Its time!" Alice announced We turn to see a really excited Esme with two more bouquets "It is isn't it" Rose exhale nervously._

_"Yeah c'mon"_

_. . ._

_"I do" those words rang across the family and friends as Rose had finished her vows, accepting Emmett as her beloved husband._

_Everything was lovely, she had chosen a country club in Seattle and te decor had been perfect. I was so glad for them, but it also made me feel lonley, bringing a feeling of emptiness._

_And memories of him and me, planning our future. . . a future that now seemed far away and not close to reach out. . ._

_Everyone clapped as Rosalie and Emett gave eachother their first kiss as husband and wife. We all congratulated them and everything was marvelous._

_This was the beggining of forever for them, they had finished high school. Carlisle and Esme decided that we should all move with them to Florida, all our stuff was pack and we would move as soon as Rose and Em came back from their honeymoon on Mid July._

_There was still no sign of them. . . Carlisle had called the detective and ask if he had any information to call, but nothing. And maybe they were right, moving was probably the best for now._

_. . ._

_July 15 '10_

_"Its that all?" Carlisle yelled closing the moving van, we all nodded. "Okay then kiddos we are ready to get going then" he sigh turning to look at the house._

_Which now looked alone, dead and without life. Memories came fooding back, but I pushed them back. . . Carlisle had decided that if they came back then the detective would know and tell them where to find us._

_I just prayed that they were fine. . ._

_. . ._

_July 18 '10_

_6:43 A.M._

_Two days of driving and we were finally in sunny Florida. Emmett and Rose had already shipped their stuff to the new house so they had moved in before us._

_The house was big, it was on the outskirts of the city but close to the beach. It had six rooms, a kitchen, basement, gameroom, garage, patio, and french doors that open to the beach, and three of the rooms had the view towards the beach._

_Alice and me got two of them while Esme and Carlisle picked the last one. Rose and Emmett had chosen the far end of the hall room, which was good since they were newly weds._

_We spend the day eating, laughing, unpacking, teasing, and finally fell asleep._

_. . ._

_July 25 '10_

_It had been a week here in Florida, it felt good. The weather was different than Forks, even though I couldn't get a tan it was good to enjoy a day out in the beach._

_We hadn't really gone anywhere -well Alice as looking in the internet for best malls and shops- around the area. Esme had gone to register Alice and me at our new High school 'Meyer high'._

_While Emmett and Rose had gone to pick books, schedules, and a tour of the college. Carlisle had gone to the new hospital for his first day, everything would have been perfect if they were here. . ._

**E POV**

**[check dates]**

_September 13 '11_

_"Why can't you go back?" she ask us -Jasper and me- I sighed "R-" Jasper spoke before I could even say her name._

_"Look y'know what happend, and we did! we try to go back, and look they were gone. . . " Jasper hiss sadly, she pat his back "I know Jasper but you two have to find them. . . explain how it all-"_

_"For godsake, stop just stop" I yelled exasperated "It's been soo long and we have you and-" she rolled her eyes and laugh "and what Edward, your making such a big deal of me and your-"_

_"Will you all be quiet and stop bickering!" the strong yet soft voice said, we turn to find our two best buds on the door "Seth, Riley? when you get here?" I ask _

_Seth rolled his eyes "Edward you would have noticed if you weren't bickering with-"_

_"Oky chill I brought chinese" Riley cut Seth off, seriously what is wrong with everyone today. "Edward get that 'I'm-looking-stupid" face off, your twenty years old" Seth teased._

_Jasper grin "Edward stop being so upthight men" I looked at Jasper "Okay I'll just shut my mouth" Jasper he answer._

_"Where is little Steven?" Riley ask "In the room sleeping" she replied tired "I'm heading to bed I am tired, it's been a long day" she turn and looked at me expectantly._

_Then turn and started walking to the room "Oh babe clean after all the mess, I love you night" and she was out of sight._

_I looked at the guys "Men I love her" we all laugh "we Know"_

_'I love you' it rang in my head, My Bella where could you be?_

**[I'm sure sum of u are like whaaat? or omgee or arg; lol butif u read right u saw the truth once again trust me is okay, haha do you think Edward has a kid?]**

* * *

**A/N: long chapter! so 15 reviews or more and I try to update tomorrow or Friday depending on how many reviews lol anyways thank u so much for ur support on this story and on what I said yesterday! I really apprecate it, if y'all have aquestion, doubt anything feel free to PM I will try to reply soon [also if u have PM I will respond soon, I've been ill and I am now getting better actually I miss school all thi week /.\ but yes**

**I luv ya and thank ya for ur support trust me on this story everything is okay ^-^**

**God bless**

**-Angie (:**


	48. Renesmee

**A/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

_"Words can't explain how much I love you. . . so no matter the lenght apart weare, you will be close to my heart"_**  
**

August 18 '10

"Okay, I think that's all you will need for school" Esme sigh tiredly walking to the check out machine. I was accompaning her to Walmart to get Alice's and mine materials.

Alice had stayed home saying she wouldn't be caugth dead in Walmart. Carlisle was accomodated in the new hospital, Em and Rose were hanging out with some 'buds' from college.

"So Bella, do you want to go shopping with Alice and me for school clothes?" Esme ask, I groan "Is it an option" she shook her head "well I will then" she laugh at my face.

. . .

"OMG Look at the mall! is so big, ooh I want to go to-" Alice ran inside the mall squealing diferent stores, leaving Esme and me behind.

We shopped at differents stores; Body shop, Bells, JC Penny, Pink Cadillac, Rave, Zimer, and let's not forget the emberresing one; Victoria Secret.

Five hours later, thirty something bags of just shoes and I don't even want to know how many bags of clothes we were done.

"That was FUN!" Alice yelled as we sat in a bench located in the food court "I don't know about you two girls but I am starving" Esme patted her stomach.

"I know let's get some subway" I said, Esme nodded but Alice was looking at a girl "Hmm and can we go to the hair stylish afterwards I think I need a new 'look' don't ya think" she ask.

I looked at her, she hadn't grown much in half a year she was now five feet tall, her hair was right to her shoulders. While me had grown up to five feet four, my mahogany hair was all the way to my butt.

"You do too B, C'mon" she pulled my arm and started pulling me "But Alice were going to eat?" Esme mumble, Alice waved at her "stay here mum see you in a few".

. . .

"Okay you are ready!" the hairdresser told me with a wide smile, I was a little scared of turning to see my self in the mirror.

Alice being Alice had convinced me to cut my hair, I had agree but then regreted it as soon as she said she would chose our new 'styles'.

I had said no, but in reality she was right, she knew more about what was in and 'cool' and the fashion so I did. I let Mary Alice Cullen chose the future of my precious hair.

I looked across at Alice and gasp, she looked like a pixie. Her hair had been cut all the way to her neck but this time it was spiked up as a halo all around her head. It made her look, cute, confident, preppy and older.

"You look pretty" I whisper, she laugh "you do too" I turn my chair and gasp at my relfection I looked older, cute and sophisticated.

My hair had been cut two inches below my shoulders in three long layers. It was in waves curled and shaping my face.

. . .

E POV

(I knew that giving an E pov was going to be hard so lets reveal this puppy up]

September 13 '11

"Oh so you decided not to sleep huh babe?" she rolled her chocolate brown eyes, and grimace "Yeah babe, but then I remember that when your with them you do nothing" she replied sitting between Seth and me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask she shook her head "Nope, so Edward have you decided what your going to do?" she ask like if she was talkin about the weather, I sighed "Renesmee, I-" she laugh.

"Edward I know your nervous but seriously as your older cousin I will kick your ass until you say 'Yes' okay?" she glared, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was mine and Jasper's savour when we most needed help.

She was three years older than us and married to Seth Clearwater, her step-brother Rile also lived with us. She was five feet four, with pale skin, her dark bronze curls were in a messy bun, her eyes were chocolate with green speckles in the center, pouty lips and a strong will.

"Well dear cousin shall we start looking for my uncle and my aunt?" she ask, I sigh "Nessie, y'know what happend-" she shook her head "Yes Edward, so they moved from Forks it doesn't mean they forgot about you. They just had to move 'on' somewhere they fet sfe again" she explain hugging me.

"Seth, Riley and even little Steven will help. . . after all wht is family for?" she wiggle her eyebrows "after all I wanna meet this two chicks Bella and Alice that have you swoon over" she laugh making Jasper and blush.

"Okay Ness fine, thanks for everything for heping Jasper and me this past two years. . ." I close my eyes remembering what Jas and me do after that night.

* * *

**[Lol who thought it was his wife? nooo its Nessie his cousin anyways will keep going wit flas backs now of him too of the past two years plz don't be confused Edward pov is taking place two yrs later of the accident, while Bella's are flashbacks of the past two yrs okay?]**

**Well um I wanna update tomorrow but ur reviews speak! so review lol anyways thank u so much believe it or not we are close to the end maybe couple of chptr more ]: yeah sad but I'm already preparing my next drabble story but will see**

**someone ask if I was going to watch BD pt 2 yes but idk when so no spoilers (:**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	49. flash me the light!

**A/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

_August 21 '10_

_Today was the first day of high school here in Florida. Alice and me had been dreading this day, It was going to be hard re-starting over in this starnge city, but yeah. . ._

_Emmett and Rose had already started college and they were really excited bout it._

_"Bella, are you ready? Mum is saying its time to go" Alice frown as she walked inside my room. I looked up at her "Yeah, ready as I'll ever e" I sighed._

_She smiled, she was wearing blue skinny's with a white camisole and blue flats with silver spikes on them. Meanwhile, I chose dark gray skinny's with a white top and a silver belt on my waist and black flats._

_The ride to the high school was nerve wracking and when we got to the big gates and students walking around, hugging and laughing with each other my heart thump. I looked over at Alice who look like she might pass out._

_"Geez this sucks I wish we were in Forks" she whisper "We knew everyone there" she added, I nodded in agreement; we would be the strangers here, new meat among all this pople._

_"Well girls good luck!" Esme seemed hopeful but also worried "Bye Esme" we yelled getting off her black Mercedes. _

_"Sweet ride!" we turn to see a tall blond guy, who had freckles and big round glasses say. "Yeah thanks" I mumble pulling Alice close to me and walking towards the school, the bell rang and thankfully me and Alice had the same schedule which looked like this:__  
_

_Geography _

_Theatre_

_Biology_

_Dance_

_Spanish 1_

_Geometry_

_Alice had convinced me to take dance with her, and I had no option other than to agree._

_. . ._

_The day had been loooong and boring, people here were stupid. We hadn't interacted with any but they talked stupid and acted stupid too._

_Right now it was time for lunch, bad thing i every table is occupied by different clicks. "Where are we sitting?" Alice hiss under her breath as we stood in a corner of the cafeteria looking around._

_There was every kind of 'clicks'; 'Populars', cool, nerds, geeks, chess club, football players, cheerleaders, Drama, Debaters, punks, emos, gothics, stoners, loners, intellectuals._

_"Dude this is freaky" Alice whimper "Tell me about it, is going to be a long year" I replied_

_. . ._

**E POV**_  
_

_*Flashbacks of the past two yrs of Jasper n Edward*_

_December 26 '09_

_"You can Edward, run, run for me" those were the last words I heard Bella say as I sprang into a run. Jasper was right behind me, running wasn't on my plans but it was done now._

_"Dude the officers are following us" Jasper hiss as we shot out to he cold night. I nodded, thankfully I knew a shortcut "C'mon this way" I whisper._

_We ran across to the forest behind two giantic trees, the officers ran to the opposite way, I pulled Jasper and we ran into a trail - the trail._

_"Where is this leading us?" he ask, I looked at him "You'll see" we ran and ran for at least fifteen minutes before I saw the main tree. "We are here" we slowed down to a walking position._

_"This here Jasper is my 'place' I was going to bring Bella" I explain entering the meadow, it didn't have flowers because of the winter and the lake was frozen._

_"Nice place" Jasper commented "But what do we do next?" he ask "Look if we run five more minutes there is a highway that takes us to the 'Volturi' cafe" I murmured._

_Jasper whistled as he sat in the floor "Okay let's just take a five min break" I nodded and sat beside him, the grass was cold and wet._

_. . ._

_"Okay what we do next? were being looked for" Jasper ask as we got to the door of the Volturi cafe, which was close for the holidays._

_The streets were empty, except for the random cars that passed to head to Seattle._

_"I don't know" I whisper running my tired face, Jasper frown "Let's go to Seattle" he said, I looked at him "Will be more safe than here in Forks" he explain._

_"You have a point but how?"_

_"Walking of course" I looked at him like he was crazy but then spotted three bicycles attached on the cafe sides._

_I grin "what do you say of riding a bike instead?" Jasper looked and grin "Okay"_

* * *

__**A/N: hey guys so we have also started the flashbacks of the boys who wants to see what they went through? meee lol [even thoug I know] okay well yeup I'm calculatin 15-20 more chptrs and this story is done :[ it seems like a lot but I update almost everyday so yeah.**

**I'm working on my next drabble which will be same lenght of cptrs and updates as this one I hope u read it also (: but I need ur help which genere should it be:**

**Drama/angst**

**Drama/friendship**

**Drama/family**

**I consider my self to write storys with drama so yeah (: hope u stay with me till the end and maybe even after I start my next drabble**

**tnx for u luv and support I appreciate it**

**LUV YA GOD BLESS**

**-Angie ^-^**


	50. California 3

**A/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

_September 13 '10_

_It had been a long year since my fourteen birthday and now I was fifteen. It had also been a long month in school, we had stuck to the drama-preppy people, we sat with them during lunch and they seemed cool._

_"Bella, hey" Alice sat beside me on my bed, she had turn fifteen two months ago, but she knew my birthday brought a lot of memories with Edward. The detective hadn't found nothing during these past months other than they had stayed at a Hotel in Seattle and that was it._

_"Y'know Bella, Edward must be really sad that he can't be here with you today" Alice whisper, I sighed, I had asked myself if he really missed me like I did to him._

_"Then where i he Alice? why isn't he making and effort to come back to look for us?" I sobbed, Alice embraced me, her tiny arms soothed me "Shh Bella, I know how you feel and trust me, is worser knowing that I gave Jasper everything. . . of me, even my body and he left that same night and I haven't heard of him either, I know is hard but tears aren't going to make them appear" Alice voice cracked at the end._

_Her face was red, and I knew she was right. She had given Jasper everything and in one night he had gone and taken everything._

_"So um Bella why don't we go downstairs and celebrate your party, Em and Rose are here and have something really important to announce too" Alice wiped her face looking calmer, I nodded at her._

_"Alice. . . it's all going to be okay" I hugged her and we walked downstairs, to meet the family._

_I just hoped Edward was okay. . ._

**E POV**

_December 26 '09_

_I grin "what do you say of riding a bike instead?" Jasper looked and grin "Okay"_

_Riding a bike to Seattle in the middle of the night is not easy, It had been a tiring five hour trip and it also happens that I got a flat tire so Jas and me walked for thirty minutes and finally found a truck driver who was willing to give us a lift to Seattle._

_We had to of course cash in and give him fifty bucks, I was glad we had money in our pockets._

_"So what do we do now?" I ask Jasper, the truck driver had left us in a bench that was settled at a Mc'donalds. "I have two hundred dollars left what 'bout you?" he ask._

_I took my wallet out "seventy three and I have my Bank card so I can take money out" I replied_

_. . ._

_December 28 '09_

_*check the dates*_

_I had taken all my personal allowence and chipped in with Jas to rent a hotel in Seattle. It was three hundred dollars a night so, we ended up staying three nights._

_Jasper had no money left and I only had two thousand from my account left._

_"Dude I don't know- we have sufficient money to stay in a hotel and then what?" I sigh, we had been sitting at the park for the past five hours trying to find something out._

_"I would say let's go see my mom, but she wouldn't help- too bad we have no more relatives" Jasper sigh sadly._

_"Wait that's it, look grandma once told me I had family in California. . .Aunt Renata, I think she has one kid or something" I remember, Jasper looked at me "You think she would be willing to help?" I shrugged._

_"Its worth a try" he nodded "Let's go eat something and then take a bus to California okay?" I explain "Okay what we have to lose" Jasper stood up._

_. . ._

_December 29 '09_

_We made it to California with only one thousand and someting left to spear. It was now time to search for Renata's house._

_"Okay dude, you say you came here five years ago right? lead the way then" Jasper said, I rolled my eyes, but nodded. _

_Okay being in a city like California and not really remembering the places is not good. It had been three hours and I had yet to find the house of aunt Renata._

_"Dude, it's already dark and i'm starving we have ate nothing today" Jasper" mumble, I sigh and rubbed my face "I know dude, I know" _

_After eating something, we kept going around the city in circles until I finally remember the street "I got it, okay it was 125 orange street" I exclaimed._

_Jasper grin "Bout time bro" he laugh._

_"Thank you" I yelled as the taxi pulled away, here we were standing infront of the two sory house, it looked different but familiar. There was no cars around it or anybody outside every light was off, but it seemed clean and useful._

_"You think someone is inside?" Jasper ask as we walked up to the door, "Let's find out" I rang the doorbell but nothing._

_We looked in through the windows but there was darkness and everything was covered in white sheets. "Dude I don't think your aunt Renata doesn't live here anymore" Jasper whisper, I looked at him._

_"It's late and there is no place were we can stay" Jasper hiss, I looked around the neighborhood was calm and peaceful at night "Dude we should sleep there" I pointed at a swing sofa _

_"Okay bro, but Edward we have to find help we can't be living like this" _

_I nodded, I just hoped that god would send us someone who help us. . .and that Bella is okay. . ._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry for te delay y'know my motto 15+ reviews = update lol anyways tomorrow is tanksgiving so idk if I'll update but Happy Thanksgiving Day! How r u going to celelbrated it? I'm going to have a family dinner. Wha are u tankful for? I'm thankful to God for having health and family and of course amazign fans lk yalll luv ya.**

**Anyways I love ya god bless btw 2 more flashback chptrs and then were back to their present, I wonder how their life's change in two yrs u kindda now Edward's but what bout the girls? hmm well will find out soon reviews plz and have an awsome thanksgiving day ^.^**

**Luuv ya God bless**

**-Angie (:**


	51. last past

**hA/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

_September 13 '10_

_"Happy fifteen birthday Bella!" My family sang, I smiled at all of them. I had chosen not to have a party or even mention it to our 'friends' in school. So instead I chose to have dinner with all my family._

_"Thank's guys, Y'all rock" I glided, Esme started cutting the cake and giving us a piece. "Thanks for the cake Es. . . Mom" I looked at Esme and saw her eyes watery as the words I had spoken sunk in. "Oh Bella" she walked over to me and hugged me._

_"Okay, enough About Bell's, Rose you said you had something important to say? what is it?" Alice, always the impatiant ask nibbling her cake._

_Rose, who had been acting quite strange looked at her cake disgusted and then at us, Emmett hugged her to him. "Well I'm. . . I'm pregnat" everyone dropped their forks and stared at them._

_"You are?" Alice broke the silence, Rose nodded "Yes, I'm actually a month and a half. . . the doctor just confirmed it two days ago" she whispered, Esme squealed "Oh yes, i'm going to be a. . . oh no Grandma" her face was happy but also worried._

_"Don't worry love, you'll be one hot, young and beautiful grandma" Carlisle kissed her, I stared at them. It reminded me of Edward, his words and his eyes. . . those eyes that made me fall in love with him since the beggining._

_He didn't have to run and hide, it was all my fault. . . because of the mistakes I made. . _

_. . ._

_April 24 '11_

_3:12 A.M._

_"Carlisle, oh thank god! how is Rose?" Esme ask standing from her chair and running up to Carlisle. Alice and me followed after her, Carlisle looked tired and proud._

_We had been in the Florida Hospital for the past six hours, waiting for Rose to have her baby. "It's a boy" He smiled as we sighed happily "Em is with her and the baby, as soon as we move her to a visiting room, you all can go in" He explain._

_"Oh yes how does he look!" Alice bounced off her feet, Carlisle grin "How bout you wait and see him your self" Alice pouted as we four laughed._

_two hours later and we were outside Rose's room "Okay, Rose is tired so please don't bombard her with nonesense" Carlisle stared at Alice and she rolled her eyes as I giggle._

_We all walked inside and saw Rose holding a little boy wrapped in a blue blanket, Em sat beside her holding her hand and looking like a proud dad._

_I got closer to the bed, beside me stood Esme and Alice. "Come and look at him" Rose whisper tiredly, she look happy but exahusted._

_Esme took the baby in her arms and I gasp at the little cute thing, he was so cute. He had blond hair and the cutest little pouty lips, he open his honey eyes and reminded me of Emmett's. The baby was a cute combination of both of his parents._

_"May I?" I ask Rose, she smiled "Sure thing B, he is your nephew afterall cousin" she grin, I shakily took the baby from Esme's arms. And immedatly felt the joy and love of the little bundle in my arms._

_If only Edward was here to meet him. . ._

**E POV**

_December 30 '09_

_"Dude it's free-eeezing" Jasper's teeth chattered together as he spoke, we had been sleeping outside the lawn of Renata's house for the past two nights and buying food with the money left. California wasn't that cold, but sleeping outside without a jacket or blanket at night froze you up._

_"Edward we should go back to Forks man, this is not working" Jasper whisper, I sigh "Jas if we go back we will go to Jail, you had sex with my sister who is a minor. Y'know that won't help trying to prove our innocence" I hiss, he groan "I know Ed I fucked up but I can't say nothing more"_

_"Look let's go get something to eat" I stood up and pulled Jasper with me. . . he was right we couldn't be living like this._

_. . ._

_January 1 '10_

_"Hey! wake up, I said- wake- up" my body shot up as soon as I felt a kick on my butt, I heard groaning beside me and looked up to find a girl in a big sweater, beside her stood two guys also in big sweaters._

_"Look we have no money, so if your trying to get M-" _

_"Look blondie sip your mouth up, I'm not here to take your money. I'm here because it's new Years and I came to spend some time in my old house, but it so happens I find two teenagers sleeping on my lawn. . ." she trailed off looking upset._

_I sat up, my eyes more focused, it was just the crack of dawn maybe four of five in the morning. It was still a little dark, but this girl looked familiar, she had bronze hair tied up in a pony tail and green eyes that stared madly at me and Jas._

_"Wait did you say your house?" I ask, she rolled her eyes "Yes, well it was my mom's but she died two years ago so now I just come here during the holidays with- wait why am I even telling you. I should be asking you, who you are? and why are you sleeping in my lawn?" she hiss._

_"Babe calm down is not good for you" one of the guys said; he was tall and well muscled with dark black hair and piercing black eyes and tanned skin. "I know Seth, but I want to know why they are here. Look at them for godsake they look like they've been in a dump" she explain in the verge of tears._

_"Oh not again I thought her mood swings were gone" the other guy mumble he was tall with pale skin and brown eyes. "Look Riley shut the hell up or I'll beat you up" the girl growled._

_"Look boys my wife here, is pregnat and a little nervous because your here so if you would be so kind in telling us who you are and what your doing here?" The guy -Seth- ask._

_I stood up, I looked at Jasper, we did look horrible. We hadn't showered in a week, and ate in two days, Jasper had gotten sick and had fever all night while I got a bad cold._

_"Well-" I cough, and looked at the pale shivering Jasper "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, and this is my friend Jasper Withlock Hale. . .and were from Forks, we came here looking for my aunt Renata, but I guess she doesn't live here any-"_

_"Oh on a moment-" the girl cut me off, she study my face "Edward? Oh my god cousin Eddie? I'm Renesmee! Nessie my mum is Renata. . .gosh I haven't seen you since you were like thirteen and I was sixteen. . . your so big" she rushed out looking happily._

_The two guys looked at each other, realization finally hit me. "Nessie? Oh shit your so old now, and married and wow-" I trailed off, she frown._

_"First of all I am not old, I'm twenty one and second of all yes I'm pregnat and married. . . but what I don't understand is wy are you here looking like this. . . where is aunty Esme and uncle C?" she ask confused._

_"I-"_

_"Babe we should take them inside, and we can talk there" Seth said, she nodded "Oh yes, sorry come let's go in. . ."_

_. . ._

_February 14 '11_

_"Whoo oooh! happy valentines day guys. .. here since y'all single I brought ya some chocolate" Nessie came in smiling at Jasper, Riley and me._

_Her bump was gone and replacing it was the six months old baby steven, anyways two years had gone by and I still remember that she had heard our story and gasp at the right moments. But also had said it was unfair, she had made us called our house that same day but no one answered._

_We had tried a couple more times during the day but nothing either. Nessie, her husband Seth and her step-brother riley took Jas and me in._

_They lived in Texas, but came to California for the holidays. But after telling her our problem, she decided to help Jas and me, that day she had made us try to get in contact with Mom or Dad but none of the times did they answer the phone. _

_I had also tried to call Bella's house number but it was disconected. The week went by and Jasper and me had gotten better fom our colds, Nessie had said to go with her and her husband and brother to Texas, just until things got better and we could get in contact with my parents._

_Jasper and me agreed, Nessie signed us up for school -it was a little hard since we had none of our school records and stuff- so instead we got homeschool. Jas and me started working part time jobs and soon we had graduated._

_Nessie helped us get into college in Texas, and we had yet to get in contact with our family the numbers had been disconected or changed._

_It wasn't until that summer before Jas and me started college that we decided to go back to Forks, but when we did we found it empty; well our houses, My house had been abandoned and Bella's house had been sold to another family._

_And that's when Jasper and me knew we had lost them. . ._

_"Edward? hello earth to Edward" I looked up, and rubbed my face "Sorry Ness I blanked out remembering the past" I mumble, Jasper pattet me in the back "Edward it's been two years you need to look for them" I shook my head "where? where are we-" Nessie handed baby steven over to Seth and slammed the table._

_"Edward for godsake your twenty one years old, you've worked your ass off so hard to get where you are. And you too Jasper, now your a History teacher and your a Music teacher at the high school and I'm so proud of you. . . but just because they left doesn't mean they forgot about you. . . so let's search for them" she finished exasperated_

_"No Nessie we won't they left. . . and I think that's a good reason not to look back" Jasper stood up and walked away. I stood up too "Oh is that it jasper your just going to run from your problems? Edward-?" she looked at me._

_"Sorry Renesmee, yes your right we worked hard to get where were at, but y'know we went back that summer but they were gone. . . and y'know what it seems like it was for the best. We arenot searching for them" I turn around and followed Jasper._

_"Okay fine walk away, turn your backs on them. . . on her" she sigh_

_No we didn't give up. . .we never did and never will. . . but it sure seems like they did. . ._

__***Oka were done with the flashbacks next chapter holds their present lifes whoo yaay***

* * *

**A/N: okay this chapter is long! I decided to put all the flashbacks in this chater and just be done with them, so yesnext chapter is their present lifes, will they meet? hmm idk guess will find out okay we have 6-10 chapters left wow can u believe it lol. . . Okay I'll do this I'll post the next chapter TONIGHT IF we GET 25 REViEWS and let me tell u its full of surprises oopps yes they wont get . . . .**

**Luv ya thank u for ur reviews **

**God bless **

**-Angie ^-^**


	52. Peter & Benjamin

**hA/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

_September 13 '11_

***Five more chapter and the story is over***

"Wow we did come along way since two years ago" Alice mumble, as I finihed reminicising the past. "Y'know Bella we are sixteen now, time has gone by but I've never lost fate" she added, I sighed "Yes but. . ."

"Hello girls, it's time to come downstairs" Esme interrupted me as she walked in, we looked up at her. Her face was sad but happy; another day, another year and another birthday and they weren't here. . .

"Come Rose is playing with Marky, but y'know she gets really tired" Esme smiled, we smiled back. Rose was pregnat again, it was great and she was only two months along.

Her an Em had graduated college a month ago and it was the greates thing ever. We followed Esme out my room and downstairs, where I could hear Carlisle, Em, Marky, and Rose playing around.

Marky was just five months, but Rose and Em had gotten busy and now she was expecting again.

"Bella, Alice, Benjamin and Peter are on the living room, wanting to see you" I looked over at Alice who looked back nervously at me.

Benjamin and Peter were cousins, they were both football players at the high school and also in drama with us. Things was Ben had a thing for me, while Peter liked Alie.

We had always try to show we weren't interested, but they seemed not to understand plus they were really sweet.

"What do we do?" Al whisper anxiously "I thought you hadn't invited nobody to our 'family' diner for your birthday" she added

"I didn't" I mumble, Rose smiled "But I did" we turn to look at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know that you still love Ed and Jas and me too, but the ass holes never communicated. And I think they don't dserve you waiting, yes Jas is my twin brother but c'mon they haven't even called once-" I stop Rose

"Thanks Rose but its not your life, you have Emmett and you love him. We didn't have that choice. . . " I turn my back and grabbed Alice's hand walking to the living room.

Benjamin and Peter stood up, they both had blond hair and freckles on their face, and dimples. They stoo up as the saw us coming, they smiled at us and I also tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Hey there! Happy birthday Bella!" I looked up at a smiling Benjamin "Hi" I squeaked "I brought you a gift" he gave me a tiny silver box, I gulp "You shouldn't have" I said, he grin and handed me the box, I took it with shaky hands.

"But I did" he retorted, Alice snorted "So we were dondering-" I looked over at Peter who was looking at Alice "Will you two ladies go out with us?" I saw Alice go pale as my breathing stop at his words.

I couldn't believe that had said that, I looked over at Alice.

"Look um guys. . . y'know were not really um. . ." I faded out not being able to finish "I can't see I like this guy but he in't here and-" they laugh at Alice explanation.

"Okay, let's do this let us woo you too, give us that chance. . . will you?" I looked over at Alice and gulp.

**E POV**

**September 13 '11**

***its now the same dates for both povs and its present time***

"So where do we start looking?" Riley ask biting a sandwhich - I swear he ate more than Em did- Nessie smiled at us "Let me worry about that, look if we are going to look for them your going to get your shit straight" she explain.

Jasper huffed and I rolled my eyes "see that's what I'm talking about. STOP BEING ASSHOLES! be kind and nice tell them why you didn't go back, tell them what you feel" she added smiling.

"Fine, we are sorry Ness your right. We have been assholes but it got exasperating not hearing bout them and not finding them and-" she put a hand up to stop me.

"Save it for them, not for me" with that she pulled her phone out and dial a number "Hello? yes they are ready"

Bella I will soon see you again. . .

* * *

**A/N: short chapter tis is more like a coat for the next ones welll 5 more chptrs and its over . I'm sad but Is gonna be okay reviews plz**

**BTW I UPLOADED a new drabble - no is not the one I wastalking about- this one is another one that's going in for another story that's almost over too anyways go chec it out plz ad review added to ur fav/alerts if u please here is a summary about it.**

**SUMMARY~**

**"I object! this men may not marry this women" I yelled as soon as the church door flew open, but my face turned into mask of horror as I lookedat the altart at an upset bride an a bronze hair guy. . . realization hit me then. . . I was at the wrong wedding**

**Review and check it out plz**

**Luv ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	53. frustration

**hA/N: Review plz (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**B POV**

_October 31 '11_

"Enjoying the night?" I turn in my seat to see Peter with two punch cups on his hands. Alie was sitting beside me looking slightly uncomfortable, we had agreed to come to the halloween party with Peter and Benjamin.

They hadn't given up on trying to 'woo' us, but Alice and me weren't really putting effort nor we taking them seriously. We even tried giving them a hint, but it just seemed it didn't work at all.

"Um yeah. . ." I faked a smiled at him. He grin, and sat beside me "Wanna dance?" Ben ask Alice, she squirm in her seat and looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Um no actually, I'm really tired. Would you mind taking us back home?" she ask, Ben looked over at Peter and they seemed dissapointed "um yes sure".

. . .

"I can't do this Bella! I can't fake liking someone wen I'm in love with Jasper, but it all seems that he doesn't even give a shit and all that he wanted was to fuck me and then leave!" Alice threw the vase at her mirror.

Peter and Ben had dropped us off, but both had taken the liberty of giving us a kiss. Which made Alice furious punching Ben and me start crying -feeling like crap because I felt like I cheated Edward- anyways the left really upset.

I looked at the shattered glass on the ground "Alice-"

She looked at me her eyes blood shot red "Don't Bella! don't give me the bull shit of they're are worried for us! if they really were, then where have they been this past fucking two years?" she yelled collapsing to the ground.

I wanted nothing more than to hug her and say it was okay, but she had opened a deep wound in my heart. Tears flooded freely from my face as I glared at the shattered mirrow, my reflection looked torn.

"You think your the only one? Alice I've also been waiting two FUCKING years for him! all his promises and he's sweet words and the magical moments we shared togeher are here-" I pressed my hand on my heart.

"And they won't vanished just like this, I know how you feel! just because I didn't have sex with him doesn't mean I feel less pain, I miss him too both of them. . . and yes Alice, I do ask my self where they've been this past two years, but -" I was sobbing by now.

Alice was curled in the ground, tears on her face looking shock at me. I had just threw everything I had bottled up in two years out to her.

I pulled my hear and glare at my best friend "I would have thought, that he was gonna be back soon. . . but " I couldn't do it, I ran tripping on my out to my room.

Once inside I lock the door and climbed my bed, curling into a fetal position and covering my face with a pillow and screaming my; sorrow, anger, and pain out.

"Bella? hey can I come in?" it was Rose's voice, I didn't reply "Bella?" she ask again "Leave Rose. . . I don't want to see nobody right now" I croaked.

I hear her sigh and moments later footsteps leaving.

. . . You left. . . where are you? have you been looking for me? was I ever important to you?. . .

**E POV**

October 31 '10

"I found it!" Nessie ran inside the living room smiling wide, it had been almost a month that we had decided to search for them.

School was actually good for Jas and me, being teachers was pretty cool. Steven was getting bigger, Seth and Ness had just come back from the detective.

They decided not to take Steve trick or treating, instead searching more info. "Okay They are leaving in Floridad, they are staying-" she kept going on about the information.

But all I heard was, we found them and Florida. We had actually found them. . .The moment we had been waiting for was here and I didn't know how to respond to it.

I missed Bella, but what about her? what if she moved on? what if she didn't want me?

What if she wasn't with them. . .

"Will pack ou stuff and be out by this friday and-" I cut Ness off, I couldn't do this not ye atleast. "We have to teach Ness, and Riley and Seth have to attend the car shop" I said.

"I know when will go-" Jasper smiled

***Four more chapters! ;c is sad lol the next three chapter will be long then the epilogue sorry no sequel***

* * *

**A/N:hey guys! I'm so sad this story is ending, its been such a long way and fun ride. anyways the next 3 chapts will be long and then there will be an epi, people ask is there would be a sequel? no they will not cuz I like having a HEA on the story but I don't think I'm good at doing sequels lol**

**Anyways check my new drabble: 'Wrong time, wrong door, wrong church' *Go Read it plz* and -review- **

**Luv ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	54. whooo baby

**B POV**

_December 3'11_

"OOh I heard you couldn't take Peter and Ben, hahah You probably sucked in bed. . ." that was the last straw, we had heard rude commentaries about how Peter and Benjamin 'left us' because of this and that.

I'm usually a calm girl, but not anymore, not today. I spun in my chair and punched the girl hard in the face, with all the pain and anger I was feeling.

The girl coil and shreeked, as her nose bleeded "My nose, daddy was going to get me a car. . . Now he is going to get me a new nose. . . Ugh fuck you Isabella!" she yelled standing up.

"Haven't you heard? Peter already did" another football player said making everyone laugh.

Alice who was sitting behind him stood up and marched up to him. Her fury really noticable, if looks could kill. The guy stood up and smiled at her, Alice din't seem happy.

She had apologized to me later that night after our whole break down.

"OOh what do we have here? you want something too shorty?" the guy ask, Alice glared at him and she smiled evilly "Who you calling shorty you fool?" she then raise her leg and kicked him hard where the sun don't shine.

Needles to say, this past two years she had been practizing Judo, Karate that I think she broke the guy.

"Holy mother- you fucking- bitch . . . what the fuc- ugh " the guy coward in pain as finally the English teacher stood up and walked our way.

"Okay everyone stop the madness, first of all great job Bella and Alice, you finally did something that I've been wishing to do my self. Now Madison and Jackson, you know you two deserve it right, both of you head to the office now for foul mouths-" they both look ready to explote.

"But my nose is-"

"My fucking di-"

"apapapa, stop the nurse is right beside the principle so go on now. . .Now Bella as much as I would like not to send you to the office for such a good job done, I have to as My 'job' requires it. But I'll give you two extra credits on anything you need, how bout that?" she smiled.

Ms. Haverty was our English teacher, she was a twenty four single girl with no boyfriend and pretty much didn't care about those who bullied in school.

"Okay thats cool with me, what about you B?" Al ask, everyone in the class was either, shock, wide eyed, mouth hanging open or whispering low. "Me too, thanks Ms. Har" I yelled as I took my bag and pulled Al with me out the door.

"Now class if what ever I just mention, ever get out off this classroom our your lips not only will you write a two thousand word essay about being a snitch but also. . ." her voice faded as Alice and me closed the door and headed down the hallway.

EXPELLED for a week, sweet isn't it?

. . .

December 19 '11

It was Friday our last day of school, well for winter break. A total of two weeks and a half of winter break - Christmas and New Year-.

After being expelled for a week, we went back and it seemed that everyone avoided us. Ms. Haverty did give us two extra credits and made us pass for the semester. Carlisle and Esme had been really upset until Rose said 'did you hit him good' and Em had said 'ooh poor nose'

Neddles to say Ms. Haverty had been so nice that Esme came over to the school and as her to come over for Christmas. She accepted saying she was from New York and all her family was there. So technically she was really awsome.

. . .

December 23 '11

"Hey put that socking on the wall" Rose yelled from the couch at Emmett, her hormones were verywhere she was due in four months, her other baby Emmie jr. was so big and was starting to talk - he could walk already-.

"Wow I love your family" I turn to see Ms. Haverty or Bree as was her name, say. I smiled, Rose and Em even though they were twenty one year olds with a marriage and a kid and another one coming acted as if they were fifteen.

Alice and me were like real sisters and Esme and Carlisle were the parents I never really had. "Me too"

We kept decorating the house for Christmas. . One of the most happiest yet sad holidays of our lives.

. . .

Dcember 24 '11

"OOoh is that apple pie, I want some. . ." Rose took the whole plate and started eating it, but she then looked at Emmett and started crying "I look fat as a cow don't I?" Em looked desperate "No baby you are beutiful" she cried harder "don't lie to me Em"

"Gosh, they are so good together. . .makes me think I'll never get a guy" Bree mumble, we all looked at her. "Oh of course you will sweet heart, just have to wait for the perfect one" Esme said compassionatly.

Bree looked down "I'm a twenty four year old English teacher, with all her family turning their back on me because I decided to be a teacher insead of a doctor or lawyer or accountant like my mom or dad or brother. . . I have no boyfriend not even a dog, I spend my holidays crying and asking my self did I do the right thing?" she had tears on her eyes.

Esme walked to her "shush now Bree, you did do the right thing. . .and your parents are wrong for turning their backs on you" Bree nodded "Thanks Esme, seriously your such an awsome mom" Esme laugh bitterly at her words.

"Not that good, if I had been I wouldn't have lost a son and a son in law" she whisper, Al and me looked down feeling the sadness over come.

Even Em and Rose had stop their bickering, Carlisle was holding Emmie Jr in his arms thight.

Bree clear her throat "I'm not trying to pry in, but what happend?" she ask suddenly feeling the mood change.

Everyone looked at Alice and me but specially at me. . .

"It started on Christmas twothousand nine. . ."

. . .

**E POV**

"Okay you got everything packed?" Nessie ask all four of us guys -yes even steven- she smiled pleased as we nodded "cool then we are ready roll on down that hill and get them cowgirls back" she smiled as her texan accent came out.

"Okay, well let's go we board the plane in forty minutes . . . tomorrow, Christmas will be different for all of us" she grin making us feel nervous.

"Right?" Riley mocked smile, she rolled her eyes "Look here Riley just cause your a tewnty six year old single guy, doesn't mean you gotta be mean to everyone" he groan at her words "ouch" he said.

"Okay okay, let's go or will never get there" Seth announced picking both of the bags and steven up.

Well Florida here we come. . .

***Long chptr 15+ reviews plz *cute doggy pout* 3 more chptrs :(**

* * *

**A/N: wow well long chapter almost to the end, two more chaptrs and an epilogue whoop whoop, btw check outt my new story and I will finish 'was it an accident of fate' soon too and I'll post the other drabble afterwards Review and Love ya thank ya so much for your conctand support throught reviews of fav/alrts or just reading ^-^**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	55. they're back!

**B POV**

_December 24 '11_

"That's. . . wow. . . so awful and crazy, I can't believe they did that to you" Bree murmured as I finished telling her what happend two years ago. "Wow I can't digest that, and I thought my parents were bad. . . I'm so glad y'all two study hard and got upgraded a grade up, now y'all juniors soon to graduate" she added.

We both nodded "yes fun! at the same time sad but we will get over it" Alice said, we all hummed our responses.

"On a lighter tone, who wants pie? . . .if Rose hasn't ate it all" Esme mumble making Rose pout as I laughed along with the others.

. . .

**E POV**

"Destination to Florida please board plane on gate five" the announcer yelled, I looked at Jasper as I tugged my hair and he rubbed his hands together.

"Here goes nothing. . .for you Bella" I whisper following Nessie and the others.

. . .

The ride from Texas to Florida would have been great if I wasn't nervous as a fish outta water.

"We are here c'mon is already ten at night, we have reservations on the hotel and its expensive" Ness hiss as we got on in a taxi.

"Tomorrow Christmas will be different for all of us" she whisper

. . .

**B POV  
**

_December 25 '11_

"Merry Christmas butt head" I peeked from under my eyelashes at Alice jumping on the bed. I smiled at her and sat up "Merry Christmas Al, let me go brush my teeth and we can go dowstairs and open our gifts" she squealed.

"Wow, thanks Esme" Bree smiled as she looked down at the silver necklace in the box. We have gotten a gift from everyone; I got and Ipod, earings, clothes, a stuff bear and two hundred dollar gift card to Bells from Em and a lap top.

"Hey everyone, now that you've seen your gifts we have Christms Breakfast so E-" the doorbell rang cutting Esme off, we looked at each othr.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Rose ask chewing on a cookie, Emmett was feeding Emmie Jr. and Bree and Alice had stoped laughing.

"I'll go see, I wonder who it is at such early in the morning" Carlisle said as he walked to the front door leavin us on the living room.

We heard the front door open, but no body spoke up. I looked at Esme as she frown "Carlisle is everything okay?" there was no reponse, Esme stood up an walk to the front door. "I'll go check" she mumble.

A minute passed then we heard Esme gasp. "Oh lord" and then Carlisle's voice "Esme love, shit love wake up" at this we all perked up and stood up, Rose with her big stomach asked Emmett to help her.

Emmett handed Emmie Jr to Alice, as he helped Rose wak to the front. Bree and me followed behind all four of them. First thing that came to me was Esme on the floor as Carlisle hover over her, I did't bother looking at the introdure.

"Love wake up" I immediatly crouched down and touched her hand. "Es? Esme? Mum? wake up, what happend?" I ask Carlisle, but my eyes focused on Rose and Em's expressions towards the door.

Alice let go of a gasp and Bree looked worried, confused and lost. I slightly turned my head to the door and for the first time in two years I felt sick at who I saw standing at the door.

For two years I had been waiting for this day to come, but I never thought it would get here. And now that it is, I didn't know what to feel.

There they stood. . .he stood, he hadn't changed much, just got more handsom with different clothes. His green eyes focused on me, his bronae hair still untamable. Jasper stood beside him, he looked the same too just older and with different clothes.

Behind him stood a girl, with the same bronze hair as him and two guys, one of them carried a little boy by the same age as Emmie Jr.

I looked away from his gaze as I saw Esme stand up, everyone was quiet until the girl spoke.

"Hi! since nobody is speaking I guess I'll start. First of all Merry Christmas, you have a wonderful house, second of all I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your niece and cousin of Eddie boy here, is nice to see you again.

This here is my husband Seth, my baby boy Steven and my step-brother Riley, and well I'm sure you all remember this two dimwits; Edward and Jasper" she explain, ending with a smile.

Everyone was shuned to silence, I saw the guy Riley eyeing Bree as she looked at everyone of us worried.

"Hello! guys, is been two years and none of you have nothing to say?" the girl- Renesmee said. Esme sobbed as she sprang over to hug Edward and Jasper tight.

"I can't believe it, your okay! thank god your okay" she sobbed, Carlisle followed by hugging them too, the both -Es and Car- hugged and welcomed the rest.

"Ed-men! your back! and dude you two look so sophisticated" Em bomed huggin both of them two, Rose, Alice who was carrying the baby and me were frozen to the ground.

I saw Jasper looking pale and sad at Alice, but he also looked confused at the baby in her arms. "Al- Alice, we had a baby?" he whipered ask, eyeing Emmie struggling to free himself out of her arms.

The little blond boy looked at Jasper, Alice didn't reply her face a mask of horror and confusion. Jasper smiled and steped in "Is this our little boy?" he ask again inching to Alice.

She took a step back and looked over at me, I looked at her avoiding Edward's gaze.

"Why don't we come inside, is chilly out here and we will discuss this inside also" Esme said, I spun, grasping Alice's hand and pulling her to the living room.

I remember we were still in our pj's, so I pulled her upstairs with out a word. Once in my room, she set Emmie on the bed and faced me, tears on her eyes.

"They are here" she mumble, I sighed as I threw a pair of skinnys and a pink sparkly shirt. We both changed in our outfits which were the same with the exception that my shirt was blue. We both put flats on and brushed our hair, we were trying to gain time.

. . .

Alice and me settled between Carlisle and Esme, the rest was around the living room.

"Da'daaaa" Emmie gurggle at Em, Jasper's eyes widened in shock. He open his mouth to say something but Alice spoke up. "You didn't actually thought he was yours. . . right?" her voice was cold and bitter.

"Um well let's all calm down and 'talk' okay?" Esme smiled feeling the thick tension around the living room.

"Okay then you start aunt Esme" Renesmee said, Esme sigh and looked around."Well um since you left afterwards I mean . . .Car and me adopted Bella, I got a new job here and well here I am" she mumble.

Carlisle went next. "Well we adopted Bella, I got a job here. and um its been good?"

"Em and me got married, we had Emmie Jr. a year and five months ago, and well I'm prego again" Rose laugh awkwardly, Em nodded with her.

We were next, I looked at Alice. "Life has been peeerfect" she whisper sourly, Jasper and Edward both leaped from their seats.

"We are so fucking sorry! we just ended up in Cali and-"

"I mean I know I left just after the whole and-"

Whoa they started yelling their sorrys? I felt light headed on just hearing them try to explain their versions.

"Look stop, can you both explain slower and one by one?" I yelled

. . .

Tears rolled down softly from my eyes, I felt that the walls around my heart that I had created this past two years had shattered at all they had just said.

"I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me. . . y'know that it wasn't my intention on leaving you . . . I still love you" I crouched to my knees next to Edward, and hugged him. . . once again feeling the heat and love from him.

"I forgive you too. . . I love you" I whisper on his ear, I could hear Alice also crying against Jasper. The rest of the family had left to the game room to give us spaces.

We ended up laughing and crying all four together. "So your both teachers huh?" Alice ask, they nodded. "Yes I'm a history teacher and Ed is a music teacher, how is highschool?" Jasper ask.

"What if we talk about it over dinner?"

_Life had never been this good but there is always something that won't be happy how it turned out and they will inject their venom. . . Bittersweet_

__***2 more chaptrs* **

* * *

**A/N: this was long chaptr reviews plz! btw I already have the next tw chapters plannd out but the last chater will shock you to the bones review and you'll soon find outt**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	56. gradutation, wedding and pregnacies

**B POV**

**READ A/N at BOTTOM IS IMPORTANT! Plz**

_December 24 '11_

"Okay how is everything going to work out? are you going back to Texas?" Esme ask, we had all settled in the table and had quietly sat through dinner. I saw Jas and Edward look over at Renesmee and Seth and Riley who kept staring at Bree who was actually not noticing.

"Um well.. .actually guys I sold the house. . . so um Seth, Ri, Steven and me are so not going back to Texas and is crazy weather" Renesmee announced. Edward and Jasper looked a little bit shocked.

"Well um actually me and Jas quit the school also" Edward added, we all smiled. "So its settled then you all will stay here in Florida with us" Esme smiled.

This was the best Christmas ever. . .

. . .

March 13 '12

"Ugh c'mon I can't last with this kid anymore!" Rose yelled as Carlise pushed her to the hospital.

It had been three months since they had arrived and Rose was due today. Ed and Jas had now a job in a company and Seth and Riley worked as business guys.

Riley had started talking to Bree and soon after they were dating, and now formally they were a couple. Edward and me had been talking, And our first kiss had been amazing again.

Apparantly Jasper and Alice had gone further into the relationship and they now shared a room.

School was great and not so great. For some reason they had found out we were dating someone and spread rumours that we liked 'old' guys.

But Alice and me started ingoring them and got our head into more classes so we could graduate early and now we had been able to graduate on May 24 like the seniors, instead of next year like we were supposed to.

Grandma Swan came and visit more often and she had mention that Charlie wouldn't be out for another five more years. I prefer not to know about Renee but apprantly she was due in a year and half.

But she had the restricted order and couldn't bother me.

Life was good so far.

. . .

"Its another boy!" Carlisle announced as we all cheer lowly. Esme was smiling so hard her face look like it will tear. Emmie jr bounced on her shoulders. "Maaamaaa?" he ask, and we all laugh.

"Yes mama! but c'mon let's go see her and the new baby" everyone started walking, but I got stoped by Edward. He spun me around and looked at me in the eye. "I love you Bella okay" he said.

I looked t him strangely and nodded.

. . .

Edward had been so weird all day, and now he had taken me home after seeing Rose and her baby Alex. Thing was I was now looking at him pace back and forth tugging at his hair.

"Bella-" he started frustrated, then abruptly stop and turn to face me. "Will- okay so I love you and you love me, so I know this is fast and so uncooridnated and well unplanned and unromantic-" he sigh and rubbed his face.

"Will you marry me?" those four words clung to the air, as I tried to soak in the words. Next thing I know Edward is kneeling on one knee infront of me with a ring with tiny little diamonds. . . its beutiful. . .

Once again he ask the four words that will mark my desteny. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I smiled as tears run freely from my eyes an nodded wildly.

"Yes Edward I'll marry you" I sigh.

. . .

March 15 '12

"A Christmas wedding it is!" Alice yelled, her and Jasper will marry in mid August. Which was five months away, as soon as Ed and me had announced we were engaged they had all gotten crazy and Al being Al planned it would be during December.

"Okay Alice but please don't go over board" I whisper yelled, Rose who had gotten out of the hospital yesterday laugh. "Bell that is impossible for Alice. . ." we all laughed.

"Well that's what I do best"

. . .

April 16 '12

PROM

. . .

May 24 '12

GRADUATION

. . .

August 21 '12

"You may now kiss the bride" cat whitles and hoots were heard around the guests as Alice and Jasper shared their first kiss as Husband and wife.

It had been the shortest Summer ever, we had applied for college and we had finished planning her wedding and started planning mine.

Rose baby was already five months and Emmie Jr was two years. Bree and Riley had finally gotten engaged and will get married next year.

"So Bella. . .excited about the wedding" Bree ask, truth be told I was but at the same time I didn't feel like I would have my happily ever after this easy.

"Yeah" I whisper she hugged me "I'm glad"

. . .

December 10 '12

"So Bella next week end is your wedding how do you feel?" Alice ask, we were currently in my 'girl time' with Bree, Esme, Alice, Rose and Nessie.

The guys had kept the kids for tonight. "Um excited haaah so excited I can't wait" I yelled they squealed. "Thats great any sex yet?" I blushed at Alice's words again

"No Al none, look at you four months of marriage and your now a month pregnat" I laughed, everybody nodded and Alice rolled her eyes "In my defence it was all Jasper's fault" I laughed "Oh sure"

"Anyways. . . Bella just know that soon it'll all be perfect this wedding will be great"

_If I could have said no I still wouldn't have consider it s a choice_

* * *

__**A/N: Review plz okay sorry for the delay I had a busy week getting ready for my finals whic are these Monday- Thursday then I'm out for three weeks yaay. Excuse mistakes they're all mine and plz go check out my new story plz**

**Okay so I need ppl to vote on a review WHO WANTS A HEA? AND WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?**

**Vote by review results in tomorrow chapter**

**-Angie **


	57. The end?

**A/N: Well here it is, I will say this! It is a HEA, I decided NOT to do a SEQUEL since everyone wanted a HEA and a happily sequel; in my mind the sstory would have ended um somewher between happy and angst lol um, I will no say what the other ending was because then people will not be happy, let's just say that ExB havd had eanough, **

**I also apologize for taking so long to type this but: with school ending for break I had to turn in all my projects, Hmwk, and study for my tests nd final exams /.\ yeah it like six exams I have to take on monday and tiesday wish me luck (: **

**and thank u for following me through out thi story with all ur love and support, and also ur review I appreciate everysingle one of them. Also to thhe ppl that started PM me and asking to be my friends I'm so glad, I do have a 'facebook' so if u would like to be my friendpal and get to know me better like some of the readers wanted this past week just feel free to PM me. Um PLZ read My NEW STORY PLZ and leave me an awsome REVIEW I promise is good go chec it out 'Wrong time, Wrong church, Wrong door'**

**Merry Christmas, Happy new year to everyone, until then I love ya god bless **

**NOW Enjoy. . . .**

**Disclaimer: S.M. own th characters (:**

* * *

_December 16 '11_

_6:55 A.M._

_"OOOOh Bella" _I groaned as I heard Alice's sing song voice say. I put my cover over my head in attempt to make the light from the window go away, but Alice snatched it away from my body and clunked her toungue. "No missy, now I am one pregnat woman, so stand up and let's get you ready for your wedding" I sat up and looked at Alice.

She was no more than 17, and yet there she stood with her swollen belly and her bright energetic self and that smile that would light up an entire room.

"Okay I'm up Al- whoa it's seven in the morning" I pointed at my clock, she rolled her eyes. "Yes Bella, we are late c'mon" she pulled me out of my room so fast, you wouldn't think she is pregnat.

"Wait I haven't even brushed my teeth-"

. . .

9:56 A.M.

"Oh look how gorgeous"

"I love her dress"

"You look so pretty"

I felt shaky as Rose, Alice and Esme sorrounded me. I gulped and turn to look at my self in the mirror, I gasp at seeing the girl infront of me.

"Seeeeeee, what did I told you" Alice stated.

I was speechless, I wore a coat of foundation, white glittery eyeshadow with smokey black at the corner of my eyes, with dark mascara making my eyes pop. My lips were in a peachy shade of red and pink, and my hair had been twisted to the side in a french braid and then it turned to curls at the bottom.

My small silver tiara laid nealy on my head which a long pearl white veil was attached to it. My long flowing dress was made out of lace from the chest to my stomach, it was a sweetheart strapless dress, and the bottom was pearl white flowing out like a princess.

In any other person it would have looked too much or maybe extravagant, but on me it looked just right. I smiled and turned to look at their faces, they were smiling too.

"I. . . Love it guys, thank you so much. . . and Al thank for going big, but not extravagant" I murmured, they hugged me and laughed. "Oh yeah my dress was extravagant!" Rose Exclaimed.

We nodded remembering her dress; it was pale white with a corset kindda top which was transparent from the stomach, and had little diamonds on the chest. The bottom had been flown out in ruffles and it would have looked like a big cake, but Rose had pulled it off.

"Even though your wedding was small, your dress made up for it" Alice added, we rolled our eyes. "Look who's talking" Rose mocked, Alice sighed. "Fine mybe I also went big. . . really big."

We all giggled as we remember Alice's dress; it was a white V-neck dress, it had sparkly little strings that tied together on the back, it was really gittlery from the chest, and the bottom was a puffed out high to low dress with a sparkly flower at the corner of the dress making it look shorted and cute.

"Well enough with remebering, Rose you have two kids to go feed before we head to church and you young lady need to rest before you pass out on us" Esme pointed at Rose and Alice.

"But I feel great, I'm just pregnat not on death sentence" Al whined, Esme gave her the eye and she nodded following Rose out the room.

"Well Bella, I know your mother and your father aren't here for this big day, but sweetie we are all here. .. we love you, welcome to the family" Esme mumble as tears scaped her eyes, I hugged her back. "Thank you Esme"

. . .

11:45 A.M.

"Lunch is here!" Bree announced as we all sat in the couch, Renesme and Steven came in behind her. Rose and her two kids jumped from their chair and headed to the kitchen "It was about time, Emmie was asking me for food" Rose yelled, Alice rubbed her belly. "Me too, if you don't remember I'm eating for two" Al hiss playfully.

Nessie and Bree rolled their eyes,and nodded. "Well if y'all gonna get all defensive and mean we might as well take this to the guys" Ness said, I glared at her."No, I'm a hungry bride now get the food here" I yelled.

We all laughed and settled down to eat, the guys were in the Garden Cove place Hotel, were the wedding would take place.

"Well Bella, hope your ready to finally tie the knot" Ness said, I blushed and nodded "I am"

"Well I'm glad my bro found Bree" we nodded, "Hey Emmie come here, Emmie-" before Rose could say anything else Emmie tripped in the process the juice in his hand flew making it splatter everwhere.

"Bella!" everyone turned to look at me.

. . .

1:30 P.M.

"C'mon let's go or will be late" Esme yelled handing everyone their bouquet, thankfully I hadn't gotten a stain from Emmie's jucie but Rose and Ness did. So they had to wash and dry the dress and chage again, they laughed and say they were used to it.

Alice didn't take it so well, screeching and asking if her baby was going to be like that and then saying she wouldn't be able to be all fashion and stuff.

"Were coming" Ness and Bree climbed in last into the limo and soon we were leaving to my wedding.

. . .

2:10.

"How is it possible that we are late?" I ask, as we saw the driver pull into the wrong adress. "Um Bella, where are we?" I looked around and saw we were in an unknown place.

"Um excusme, hello why did we stop here?" Esme yelled at the driver, but as soon as the driver turned in his seat we all yelled and screamed.

"Oh god not now. . ." I whisper shakily, he smiled at us "Because I wanted to" his voice roared throught the limo, and Emmie and Steven started crying and yelling making Rose's baby wake up and cry.

"J- Jacob- what are you doing here?" I ask, his face was burned from one side and sking was peeled and one of his eye was closed and swolled. "Just came to wish you the worst for your wedding-" what he did next was not expected.

. . .

**Epilogue***

**July 14 '16**

B POV

"Look at them they are so cute" I whisper, Edward laughed and looked at me. "Yeah well their only five years old, I mean c'mon let them be fifteen and then you tell me if they are cute" Edward mumble as he kissed my ear.

These past five years hadn't been easy specially after Ed's and me wedding, nobody would have expected what Jake did nor what my. . . .Renee was going to do after I got pregnat.

It had been one hectic five years, Ed and me were now proud parents of twins five year olds; Emma and Edwin, we decided to named like that in honor of Ed's ancestors. . . anyways life was good.

"Look at my son and your daugther" Edward yelled at Riley, he rolled his eyes. "She is two Edward and he is five" Ed laughed ."So we could be in laws one day" everyone laughed.

"Mommy I want ice cream" Erica, Alice's and Japer's daughter cried. Alice sighed her swollen belly big again. "Tell daddy" Erica ran to Jasper who was with Emmie jr and Rob, Rose's kids.

Nessie and Seth walked in with steven and lucy, their newborn. "wow guys, you all have turned into baby machines" Emmett yelled as him and Rose sat in the pool, we rolled our eyes. "Really look who's talking" oh yeah Rose had said she wasn't having no more kids so she had made Em cried a whole day.

"Hey all we know is that they are all young and have a long was to go" Carlisle said, we nodded. "Yes and they won't pay for the mistakes we make . . . because they're going to learn from the mistakes they make"

* * *

**A/N: OKAY WHO WANTS TO SEE a SEquel of what happend in E.B wedding and her pregnacy? and who wants a sequel of the kids? not my best ending but I hope u like it I know all you wanted a sequel but idk not many ppl wanted an angsty one lol like i had planned so nooo idk I'll decide after I see all the reviews**

**Love ya God bless**

** thank u**

**-Angie**


	58. story alert

**IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT SEQUEL READ BOTTOM PLZ!**

**Hey guys, I got conviced! I will do a PRE-QUEL which is going to start between Bella's last wedding thought and the gap of what happend in her pregnacy. After that I will MAYBE do a Sequel which will hold ExB dealing with their teenage twins how about that?**

**But I still have some stories in process, so while I'm in Christmas break I will finish two stories 'Was it an accidet of fate?' and 'The beggining of a new life' [sequel of the cntract] I will have one of them finished by next week so when I'm done with on I will post the 'Pre-quel' **

**I will post a note here so u will know when the 'prequel' is up, how many of u will take the small ride with me? yes it will have drama and angst not much humor. . . hope yhu all follow me in the pre quel.**

**I wanna thank every single one of yhu who reviewed every chapter and every time I rote, those who follow my every story THANK YHU SO MUCH, I appreciate it a lot. This r just some of yhu have msg me and PM me and I appreciate yhu: special Thanks to Mayuri (thank for taking the time of talking to me and adding me on fb], **

**Stay tune, God bless u!**

**I hope u all have a Merry Christmas! Feliz Navida, lol love ya**

**-Angie**


	59. alert

**Hey guys just this short message to thell yhu that I posted the 'pre-sequel" to this story you can go to my profile and find 'The decisions we take' if u want to keep reading thak u for ur support and love **

**drop me off a review added to ur fav/alerts thanks**

**-Angie**


End file.
